Forças Opostas
by lan1
Summary: Meu primeiro fic em português espero que vocês gostem, e se quiserem agradeçam a minha alma gemes e fonte de inspiração por mais um capitulo
1. Default Chapter

Este é meu primeiro fic em português. Eu tenho uma songfic escrita com o minha namorada, mas este é meu primeiro trabalho em português totalmente por conta própria. Este fic vai ser Harry/Gina, Ron/Hermione e o resto depende de suas opiniões. Espero que gostem e aproveitem este fic. Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, apenas as idéias da história são minhas. Spoilers de: Todos os livros, inclusive Quadribol através das eras e Bestas Fantásticas e onde encontrá-las. E quero também agradecer a mulher que tornou tudo isto possível, meu amor, Luciana Trindade que também esta fazendo o papel de beta para este fic.  
  
N.O.M  
  
Um pesado clima chuvoso prendia todos os habitantes de Little Whinging trancados dentro de suas casas. Todos exceto um: Harry Potter. Um garoto alto e magro com os cabelos desleixados e compridos, roupas velhas e folgadas, que ficavam muito largas, mas agora não eram mais compridas, pois Harry finalmente superara em altura o seu primo, que fora o dono original delas.  
  
Harry não se importava com a tempestade por que ela combinava com seus sentimentos. Ele estava passando por um turbilhão emocional muito grande. Havia recém perdido seu padrinho Sirius, a última chance que tinha de ter uma família que se importasse com ele, já que seus tios, Vernon e Petúnia, o odiavam. Harry se sentia triste e deprimido com a perda de Sirius, mas também sentia raiva e ódio de Voldemort e Bellatrix Lestrange, que eram os culpados pela perda que sofrera. Também havia uma mistura de felicidade e pesar por saber que ele teria que matar - ou ser morto - por Voldemort, de acordo com a antiga profecia. Pesar, por ter que carregar um enorme fardo para a idade, e felicidade, porque ele sabia que teria a chance de vingar Sirius, seus pais e Cedrico, que haviam sido mortos apenas por estar no caminho de Voldemort até Harry.  
  
Harry havia começado a correr todos os dias para se esquecer de tudo que estava acontecendo. Para limpar sua mente ele tinha que se manter ocupado, ou todos aqueles sentimentos iriam consumi-lo por dentro. Então, ele apenas corria, ou mesmo estudava os seus livros dos anos anteriores ou lia as cartas de seus amigos.  
  
Durante as duas semanas em que ele estava na Rua dos Alfeneiros com seus tios era assim que vinha se mantendo ocupado para não ficar deprimido. Além disso, ele tinha que se preparar. Afinal, se ele quisesse se vingar de Voldemort teria que estar preparado físico, mental e magicamente.  
  
Quando não estava escrevendo Harry estava lendo cartas de seus amigos, que eram muitas, uma vez que agora eles escreviam quase todos os dias. Três "novos" amigos estavam também escrevendo regularmente, e até mesmo alguns colegas que haviam participado do A.D lhe escreviam de vez em quando.  
  
Além das cartas de Rony e Hermione, agora ele recebia cartas de Neville Longbottom, seu colega na escola, que havia ficado muito mais próximo de Harry, já que havia participado da última grande aventura do trio. Recebia cartas também de Luna "Di-Lua" Lovegood, vizinha de Ron e Gina, que também havia tido participação na aventura e de Virgínia "Gina" Weasley, a irmã mais nova de Ron, que há algum tempo atrás havia tido uma quedinha por Harry, e neste último ano letivo havia mostrado o quanto era inteligente e divertida.  
  
Harry passava o resto do tempo que dispunha revisando seu estudo dos anos anteriores para descobrir qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo a deter Voldemort, ou fazendo outros exercícios para melhorar sua condição física. Assim sendo, apesar da chuva torrencial que caía, Harry continuava a correr. Precisava se concentrar em suas metas acima de tudo.  
  
Estava distraído, e então sentiu a irritação e a preocupação de alguém. A principio pensou que estava novamente percebendo as emoções de Voldemort, mas então notou que sua cicatriz não estava doendo. Então, se concentrou ao seu redor. Ele podia ouvir claramente os passos de alguém correndo para poder acompanhá-lo, e uma respiração pesada, já que a pessoa havia parado para descansar, aproveitando-se de que Harry não estava mais correndo. Neste momento Harry notou que estava conseguindo usar um pouco de Legilemência e o que estava sentindo era alguém se aproximar.  
  
Harry se atirou rapidamente na direção de que o estava seguindo. Manteve contato com o braço esquerdo e com um breve movimento logo dominou seu perseguidor. Revelando-o ele descobriu que se tratava de Mundungo Fletcher. Para confirmar se era ele mesmo Harry perguntou prontamente:  
  
- Por que você abandonou a minha vigília ano passado? - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas esperando uma resposta rápida. Pronto para agir caso não ouvisse o que esperava.  
  
- Eu estava indo negociar uns caldeirões que tinham caído de uma vassoura - respondeu Mundungo. Harry sentiu que o homem estava aflito quando comentou sobre as origens dos caldeirões e que estava mentindo, mas mesmo assim que realmente era Mundungo, então o soltou.  
  
- Harry é melhor você voltar para casa não queremos que fique doente não é? - ele disse para o rapaz enquanto se afastava. Relutantemente Harry concordou e viu que devia mesmo voltar para o Número 4, como ele costumava dizer, já que não podia mais chamar aquele local de casa.  
  
Ao chegar na casa de seus tios Harry nem se importou em secar-se, o que molhou muito o chão que sua "querida" tia tanto se esforçava para manter limpo. Ele viu a cara feia que tia Petúnia estava lhe fazendo, e sentiu a ira que ela estava querendo desferir contra ele, mas também percebeu o medo que ela sentia de que algum dos amigos de Harry aparecesse do nada caso ela começasse a gritar com o sobrinho.  
  
Harry seguiu em frente e ao passar pela sala também sentiu o rancor de seu tio e o pavor que seu tio tinha de Olho Tonto Moody. Ele pôde seguir tranqüilamente sem que seu tio o incomodasse. Harry se sentiu muito feliz. Estava conseguindo fazer Legilemência sem muito esforço. Agora apenas desejava aprender a controlar isso, pois não queria sentir os pensamentos de seus tios o tempo inteiro.  
  
Ao chegar em seu quarto ele pôde ouvir Duda falando com seus amigos pelo telefone sobre a última garota com a qual tinha ido para a cama. Harry sentiu que era mentira no mesmo instante. E assim que seu primo desligou se aproximou para provocá-lo:  
  
- Não sabia que mentir é feio, Dudinha? - Harry tinha uma expressão cínica no rosto. Fez questão de mostrar que sabia o que estava falando.  
  
- Mentir sobre o que primo? - respondeu Duda, Harry podia sentir o medo se espalhar por todo o corpo do primo. Um sorriso malvado apareceu em seu rosto e então ele descobriu o que foi que "Dudinha" tinha visto quando o dementador se aproximara dele no ano anterior.  
  
- Ora "primo" - enfatizou a palavra para amedrontar Duda ainda mais - Você acha mesmo que pode me enganar? Eu sei que nenhuma garota jamais se aproximaria de você - encostou ameaçadoramente o indicador no tórax corpulento do primo agora bem mais baixo que ele.  
  
Não sei do que você está falando aberração - gritou.  
  
Harry viu os olhos do primo se arregalarem de medo e fúria. Sabia que estava atingindo Duda em um ponto vulnerável. Ele gostou de ver a dor que estava causando no outro rapaz. Estava começando a obter a sua vingança contra aqueles que tanto haviam lhe causado mal.  
  
- Ah! Você sabe sim primo. E agora eu também sei. Qual era o nome daquela garota mesmo Dudinha? Ana, não era? Eu posso até ver ela rindo do seu calção laranja... Poço de banha é o apelido carinhoso que ela te deu, não é mesmo? - disse divertido enquanto via o pânico aumentar em seu primo.  
  
A mente dele se abriu facilmente. Harry era capaz de ver Duda sendo motivo de piadas e humilhação por ser burro e gordo.  
  
- Ora, Dudinha. Eu não sabia que você tinha tantos amigos assim em Smelltings... Vou adorar conhecê-los. Aposto que eles também vão adorar ouvir algumas das histórias que eu tenho para contar... Como quando nasceu aquele rabo de porco em você, por exemplo... - Harry viu que tinha conseguido o que pretendia. Duda estava furioso e tremendo de raiva quando avançou para cima dele.  
  
- Priminho, você não vai querer brigar comigo, vai? Porque se você me machucar não sei o que os meus amigos farão quando eu contar a eles... - Harry colocou a mão no queixo, como que se estivesse avaliando uma idéia mais interessante - Pensando bem me acerte bem aqui - apontou para seu próprio queixo - mal posso esperar para ver você ser transformado em porco por completo. Se bem que não seria uma grande mudança...  
  
Harry sentiu o pânico superar a raiva do primo e gargalhou de leve com a sua vitória. Estava se sentindo muito bem, agora que Duda finalmente estava pagando por ter sido um grande idiota com ele por 10 anos. Ele também notou que havia parado de chover. Já era possível ver alguns raios de sol quebrando as nuvens.  
  
- Eu sei que já fui muito mais longe com uma garota do que você, Potter. A não ser que você conte até onde foi com os seus namorados. Cedrico, e qual é o nome deste último que você chama enquanto dorme? Sirius, não é? - Duda finalmente provocara Harry de volta.  
  
Ao ouvir o nome do seu padrinho sair da boca de Duda como se fosse um palavrão, alguma coisa dentro de Harry se libertou. Sentiu-se do mesmo jeito que havia se sentido quando se aproximou de Dumbledore no ano anterior. Mas notou que o desejo de causar mal a pessoa próxima desta vez vinha dele mesmo, e não de uma fonte externa.  
  
Com força e velocidade que surpreenderam tanto a ele próprio quanto Duda, Harry avançou contra o primo e o levantou do chão, segurando-o apenas com uma mão. Ele sentiu a magia irradiar do seu corpo, deixando o ar tenso e pesado. A chuva que estava praticamente cessada se intensificou, e trovões puderam ser ouvidos ao longe.  
  
- Não, Duda. Eu tive uma namorada ano passado: A Cho. Uma garota bem bonita, que me beijou. E não uma garota que me humilhou quando eu a convidei para sair, dizendo que nunca iria sair com um gordo inútil e burro, como aconteceu com você - Harry mal reconhecia a voz que saia de sua boca. Uma voz imponente, que trouxe o pavor de volta ao seu primo. Mas que ele estava gostando muito - e se algum dia você voltar a mencionar o nome do meu padrinho com essa sua boca imunda, eu vou te ensinar o que é sentir dor de verdade, primo.  
  
Quando Duda finalmente atingiu o chão, ficou encolhido olhando para Harry. Cheio de pavor e medo. Harry viu que Duda havia sujado as calças de pânico, e gargalhou. A tensão e a ira aparentemente saíram de seu corpo junto com mágica que permitiu que ele levantasse o primo do chão com apenas uma mão.  
  
Harry agora estava mais calmo, e novamente a chuva havia diminuído. Ele voltou ao seu quarto onde encontrou duas corujas esperando por ele. Uma era sua própria coruja das neves, Edwiges. A outra era uma coruja parda normal.  
  
Havia também duas outras cartas jogadas sobre a mesa de Harry. Ele apanhou a carta que estava com a coruja parda e esta levantou vôo. Pegou então as três cartas que estavam com Edwiges e se preparou para lê-las.  
  
A carta que a coruja parda havia trazido estava endereçada a ele, e vinha de Hogwarts. Edwiges trouxera cartas de Ron, Gina e Hermione; e sobre a mesa estava uma carta de Luna, além de uma carta de Gringotes, o banco dos magos.  
  
Harry abriu primeiro a carta de Hogwarts na qual se encontravam seus conceitos nos N.O.Ms (Níveis Ordinários de Magia), provas muito difíceis de nivelamento, que deviam ser realizados no quinto ano de educação mágica de todos os magos em treinamento da Grã Bretanha.  
  
Caro Sr. Potter, abaixo estão os resultados de seus N.O.Ms. qualquer reclamação, ou pedido de revisão, deverão ser enviados ao Ministério da Magia aos cuidados do Setor de Autoridade de Exames Bruxos. Seguem-se os seus conceitos:  
  
Adivinhação: Passável  
  
Astronomia: Aceitável  
  
Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: Ótimo  
  
Feitiços: Ótimo  
  
Herbologia: Aceitável  
  
História da Magia: Passável  
  
Poções: Excede Expectativas  
  
Transfiguração: Excede Expectativas  
  
Trato de Criaturas Mágicas: Excede Expectativas  
  
Também gostaríamos de parabenizá-lo por sua nota em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Sendo que o senhor conseguiu a maior nota de todos os examinados desde que os N.O.Ms foram instituídos.  
  
Professora Griselda MarchBanks  
(Chefe da Autoridade de Exames Bruxos)  
  
Harry estava muito feliz com suas notas, pois com elas, poderia seguir a única carreira que havia pensado em seguir no mundo dos bruxos. Harry ia poder se tornar um Auror.  
  
O papel em anexo à carta dizia o seguinte:  
  
Tendo em vista os Conselhos que o senhor recebeu na semana da Carreira em Hogwarts, escolha as classes que o senhor deseja freqüentar para seus níveis avançados dentre as seguintes, que são as que senhor se encontra classificado para poder freqüentar:  
  
Adivinhação _________  
  
Astronomia ___________  
  
Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas __________  
  
Feitiços ___________  
  
Herbologia ___________  
  
Poções ___________  
  
Transfiguração ____________  
  
Trato de Criaturas Mágicas ___________  
  
Minerva MacGonagall  
(Vice Diretora da escola de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts)  
  
Harry rapidamente assinou seu nome para as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços, Poções, Transfiguração e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Havia também uma lista dos materiais necessários para todas as classes as quais Harry poderia se escrever. Ele passou os olhos pela lista e viu que seria muito bom se pudesse ir logo ao Beco Diagonal para comprar os tais livros, e se adiantar nas matérias que estudaria durante aquele ano letivo. Precisava manter-se ocupado. Mais um papel caiu ao chão, e Harry se ajoelhou para pegá-lo. Ele reconheceu imediatamente a escrita fina e elegante de Alvo Dumbledore, Diretor de Hogwarts.  
  
Caro Harry,  
  
Veio a minha atenção que você foi convocado a comparecer ao Banco Gringotes amanhã à tarde. Tendo em visto os recentes fatos, não vejo problema em que você vá sozinho. Combinei com Gui Weasley para que ele o levasse para a Toca. Espero que estas férias sejam melhores que as anteriores, e que você as aproveite bem a partir de agora. Sua vassoura já foi enviada para a casa dos seus amigos. E espero que faça bom uso dela, já que foi muito difícil derrubar o Trasgo que a guardava.  
  
Sinceramente,  
Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore.  
  
Harry começou a rir, quando Dumbledore confirmou o rumor de que a idiota da Professora Umbridge havia contratado um trasgo para impedir que qualquer um recuperasse a sua Firebolt. Mas não sabia nada sobre ter que ir ao Banco no dia seguinte à tarde. Então ele rapidamente pegou a carta de Gringotes que estava em cima de sua mesa e rasgou o lacre.  
  
Prezado Sr. Potter,  
  
Devido ao recente falecimento de Sirius Black - Harry sentiu um aperto na garganta ao ler aquelas palavras, mas continuou a leitura, pois precisava saber por que havia sido convocado a ir ao Gringotes - o testamento deixado por ele será posto em prática. O senhor, como um dos principais beneficiários, deverá comparecer ao Banco Gringotes para a leitura do testamento no 15o dia do mês de Julho ás 13 horas.  
  
Atenciosamente, Galal. (Chefe do Setor de Heranças e Testamentos).  
  
Então era por isso que ele estava sendo chamado para ir ao banco. Harry considerou seriamente não comparecer à leitura do testamento. Mas no final das contas, acabou decidindo que seria melhor saber quais eram os últimos desejos de Sirius. Rapidamente a tristeza começou a tomar conta de seu coração, então pegou as cartas de seus amigos para desviar sua atenção com alguma coisa alegre.  
  
Oi Harry,  
  
Cara, ainda não tivemos nenhuma palavra de Dumbledore sobre quando você poderá vir nos visitar. - "Então Dumbledore estava pretendendo surpreender aos Weasley. Isso ia ser bem divertido", pensou Harry - A Gina e a Luna estão me ajudando a treinar quadribol. Harry você tem que ver a Gina com uma Goles nas mãos... Ela é fantástica! No mais, as coisas estão bem chatas aqui. A Luna não pára de me procurar e querer conversar comigo. Está me incomodando um pouco já... Por que será que ela está fazendo isso? - Harry caiu na gargalhada. Ron não conseguia ver que Luna tinha uma quedinha por ele - Mal posso esperar para você chegar aqui. Aí eu vou ter uma desculpa para me livrar dela. Ainda não recebemos nosso N.O.Ms. A Hermione já deve estar subindo pelas paredes, querendo saber que matérias ela vai poder cursar no próximo semestre (ela vai ficar desapontada se não puder cursar todas, eu acho). Espero poder te ver logo cara.  
  
Abraços, Ron.  
  
Harry estava rindo muito da carta do amigo, e mal podia esperar para ver a cara dele no dia seguinte quando ele chegasse de surpresa na Toca. Ele então pegou a carta de Hermione.  
  
Olá Harry,  
  
Mal posso esperar para ver os resultados dos nossos N.O.Ms. Eu quero muito saber quais os livros que vamos precisar para o nosso próximo ano. Mal consigo me conter para começar a estudar para os nossos N.I.E.Ms. Afinal, eles vão ser muito importantes para nossas futuras carreiras. Eu fiquei muito feliz quando li que você começou a revisar as matérias dos anos anteriores. Só espero que você leve bem a sério estes dois anos que nós ainda temos pela frente. E, Harry, você não vai acreditar no que a Gina me contou. A Luna não pára de visitá-los porque seu pai não achou seguro que eles viajassem com Voldemort à solta. E como ela mora pertinho dos Weasley, ela tem ido para a Toca todos os dias, e fica se atirando em cima do Ron. Mas ele não me contou nada sobre isso... - Harry estava praticamente rolando no chão de tanto rir, com os ciúmes de Hermione. Ela era bem perspicaz com os sentimentos dos outros, mas para lidar com os próprios ela ainda tinha muitos problemas - O Ron bem que deve estar gostando muito disso. De qualquer forma, ter uma garota assanhada e louca se atirando para cima dele deve ser uma grande novidade... Meus pais não querem me deixar ir à Toca nestas férias. Eles dizem que eu já passo muito pouco tempo com eles, e que já nem me reconhecem mais. E ainda tem o fato que a Madame Pomfrey mandou uma carta para eles, dizendo que eu precisava de muita paz e descanso por causa de tudo aquilo que aconteceu no Ministério. Então meus pais exigiram saber o que aconteceu, e agora eles não só fizeram uma assinatura do Profeta Diário e do Pasquim, como também exigiram que caso eu tivesse problemas ou algo estranho acontecesse, que eu conte tudo a eles. Bom, Harry. Esta carta já esta ficando meio comprida, e Edwiges parece estar com pressa para ir embora...  
  
Beijos afetuosos, Hermione.  
  
"Então Hermione finalmente estava sofrendo de ciúmes... Isso era bastante divertido. Agora faltava muito pouco para os dois perceberem finalmente o que sentiam um pelo outro", Harry pensou enquanto dobrava a carta para guardá-la. Mas Rony não tinha mencionado nada sobre a atitude de Luna para Hermione. Quem havia contado tudo tinha sido a Gina. E neste momento Harry percebeu o que a Gina estava pretendendo fazer: Ela ia pôr algum senso, nem que fosse à força, na cabeça daqueles dois teimosos de uma figa.  
  
Harry abriu a carta de Gina. Agora estava ansioso para ler e ver se a garota falaria alguma coisa sobre o plano que obviamente tinha para Hermione e Rony. Também estava feliz, pois as cartas da Gina eram sempre muitas engraçadas e vivas.  
  
Harry,  
  
Bem, a esta altura ou o Ron ou a Hermione devem ter te contado sobre a Luna... Então você já deve Ter desconfiado do meu plano. O Ron é muito cabeça-dura para admitir que sente algo pela Hermione, e infelizmente é burro o suficiente para não perceber que ela sente a mesma coisa por ele. Já a Hermione, deve desconfiar de alguma coisa, mas é muito cabeça-dura por achar que o Rony tem que tomar a iniciativa e dar o primeiro passo. Enfim, duas mulas mancas... O que eu vou fazer é criar uma "rival" para a Hermione, para que ela tenha a necessidade de ser mais ativa. E se possível, bater bem forte com uma marreta na cabeça do Ron para ele ver o que esta bem à frente dele. - Harry deu uma gargalhada. E o Ron também não pára de dizer como o Dino podia ser um namorado melhor e me escrever. E que eu devia procurar um cara mais atencioso e blá, blá blá... - Harry achava graça quando ela simplificava as coisas daquele jeito - O tonto ainda não notou (novidade, dã) que eu só disse aquilo sobre o Dino para ver a reação dele. Ah! E ele também não pára de dizer o quanto você é mais legal e divertido que o Dino. O meu irmão definitivamente não se toca. Parece que ele quer que eu fique com você, já que eu sei que a quedinha dele é pela Hermione. Tem horas que é tão irritante que dá até vontade de te agarrar na frente dele para ele aprender uma lição... - Harry sentiu as bochechas corarem e ficou assustado, mas se acalmou a ler a linha seguinte - Brincadeira Harry. Não precisa ficar apavorado... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não te ache bonito ou divertido e etc, etc, etc... Ai! Merlin! Já estou tagarelando de novo... Você é bem legal, Harry. E eu adoraria ter um namorado como você, mas eu sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim, então... Ah!Os gêmeos nos visitam de vez em quando para nos mostrar as suas ultimas invenções. Mamãe que não estava muito feliz com a idéia de eles terem esta loja de logros, mas ficou bem mais feliz agora que pôde ver como eles estão felizes e se dando bem nos negócios. É claro que ajuda o fato de que eles vivem trazendo presentes caros para a casa. O Percy é que ainda não criou coragem para vir implorar o nosso perdão com o rabinho entre as pernas. Está passando maus bocados por causa do que disse sobre você para o "Profeta Diário" no ano passado. O Carlinhos voltou para a Inglaterra e estava dividindo um apartamento com o Gui bem perto do Beco Diagonal. Papai ganhou uma baita promoção no Ministério para poder ajudar mais a Ordem com os recursos disponíveis por lá, e também porque o Prof. Dumbledore forçou Fudge a aceitar todos que ele forçou a se demitir no ano passado, e a promover algumas pessoas leais a ele, para que nós pudéssemos combater melhor Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas depois eu te conto mais sobre isso... Eu nunca tive tantos deveres assim nas férias e vou precisar muito da sua ajuda assim que você vier à Toca, já que a Hermione não vai poder vir (coitada)...Ah! E qualquer coisa eu também vou te incomodar durante o ano para você me ajudar, eu quero ir muito bem nos meus N.O.Ms, eu preciso se quiser me tornar uma medibruxa.  
  
Até mais, Gina.  
  
Após ler as cartas, Harry pegou a de Luna, que dizia:  
  
Oi Harry,  
  
Eu estive falando com meu pai e decidi que quero ser repórter quando sair de Hogwarts. Eu até já vou ter onde publicar minhas reportagens, mas decidi começar a trabalhar um pouco mais cedo, e gostaria que você pudesse me dar entrevistas sobre as aventuras que você enfrentou nos seus primeiros anos de Hogwarts. Eu sei que você não gosta muito de publicidade, mas matérias como estas podem ajudar bastante o Pasquim. Qualquer coisa nós nos falamos mais quando você estiver na Toca. Eu tenho visitado todos os dias os Weasley. O Ron é muito engraçado e eu conheço a Gina desde de pequena. Meu pai também quer muito te conhecer e agradecer pela entrevista que você nos concedeu ano passado.  
  
Espero ver você logo, Luna Lovegood.  
  
Após terminar de ler as cartas, Harry escreveu uma rápida resposta a Hermione, lhe passando os seus resultados nos N.O.Ms e as matérias para as quais se escreveria. E para aproveitar, e dar um impulso ao plano de Gina, colocou um comentário sobre como o Ron falou que a Luna passava muito tempo conversando com ele. E é claro, esqueceu de comentar que Ron estava reclamando disto. Também contou a Hermione que estava indo para a Toca no dia seguinte e disse que seria uma surpresa para Ron e Gina. Ele não mandou cartas aos outros amigos, pois os estaria vendo no dia seguinte.  
  
Harry então começou a arrumar o seu malão para levar para a Toca. Primeiro colocou as suas roupas e notou que, à exceção dos seus uniformes, todas eram roupas usadas de Duda. Ele sentiu-se revoltado com isso, e resolveu que iria resolver o problema no dia seguinte de manhã no Beco Diagonal.  
  
Depois de colocar as roupas na mala começou a guardar os livros que estivera usando em sua revisão. Foi guardando um a um, até que chegou no "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Encontrá-los", que tinha comprado para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. O livro estava aberto na seção sobre o Rês-Ma. Quando estava fechando o livro, seu olhar passou pela seguinte nota: "Seu sangue dá a quem bebe uma força imensa". Harry reabriu o livro na mesma seção e releu todo o histórico. Encontrara um "novo artifício" que poderia usar contra Voldemort.  
  
Harry decidiu comprar sangue de Rês-Ma, mas sabia que para isso teria que ir a Travessa do Tranco. Aproveitaria então para procurar alguns livros que contivessem feitiços ou poderes que pudessem ajudá-lo. Também procurou no "Animais Fantásticos" sobre mais formas de conseguir outros poderes que lhe pudessem ser úteis. Assim sendo, encontrou mais uma nota sobre os ovos de Faro-Sutil e do pseudo Fruto que saia das costas do Murtisco.  
  
Tendo encontrado tantas informações úteis, e sabendo que no dia seguinte à noite estaria dormindo na Toca, Harry foi dormir tranqüilamente e com a mente cheia de pensamentos felizes. Com tudo isso, não teve problema nenhum para conseguir uma ótima noite de sono. 


	2. Fome de Poder

Antes de lerem este segundo capítulo do meu fic quero avisar que agora vocês verão o Harry com uma fome incrível de poder. Espero que todos gostem deste capitulo e dos que estão por vir. E novamente muito obrigado a minha maravilhosa namorada pro fazer o trabalho de beta para mim. Ah este capitulo foi encurtado por que ficou um pouquinho grande demais.  
  
Fome de Poder  
  
Harry acordou totalmente revigorado. Desde que Voldemort havia tentado possuí-lo e havia falhado, não apenas estava se mantendo afastado dos sonhos dele, como também estava fechando sua mente para impedir que o rapaz descobrisse mais alguma informação útil para a Dumbledore.  
  
Outra coisa que também o mantinha livre dos pesadelos era estar com mente e corpo ocupados durante o dia. A exaustão funcionava como um ótimo antídoto, impedindo que os pesadelos atrapalhassem seu sono. Na verdade, Harry mal podia lembrar-se dos sonhos que tinha, fossem eles bons ou ruins.  
  
Uma boa notícia era o fato de que estaria abandonando as aulas de Adivinhação naquele ano, porque senão teria problemas quando eles voltassem a estudar os diários de sonho, já que teria que inventar muito mais.  
  
Harry se levantou calmamente e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho. Após se arrumar, desceu as escadas e encontrou seus tios sentados à mesa tomando o café da manhã. Não havia qualquer sinal de Duda. Ele provavelmente não acordaria até às 11 horas.  
  
Os tios de Harry pareciam estar muito chateados com a presença dele ali, mas o ignoraram. E o rapaz sabia que era por causa do medo, que ele podia sentir nitidamente preenchendo as mentes dos seus tios. Tia Petúnia encheu o prato de Harry com bacons e ovos. Já havia um copo cheio de suco à frente dele.  
  
Harry sabia que a tia apenas fazia aquilo para garantir que ele não reclamasse de não estar sendo bem alimentado, mas mesmo assim ele adorava poder esfregar na cara gorda de Duda que estava comendo bem mais que o primo agora. Ele comeu rapidamente o café da manhã. Não queria prolongar sua estadia no número 4 por mais tempo que o necessário.  
  
- Tio Valter, eu estou indo para a casa de meu amigo Ron hoje - disse tentando não parecer completamente mal-educado. Não que ele realmente se importasse com o que os Dursley pensavam dele, mas ele não achava certo ir embora sem avisar.  
  
Seus amigos vão vir aqui hoje? - perguntou o tio apavorado.  
  
- Não, tio. Eu vou a Londres hoje, e eles vão me pegar lá - respondeu rindo por dentro do pavor do tio.  
  
Com isso, Harry deixou o número 4 para trás por mais uma vez. Ele pegou seu malão e o carregou para a calçada da frente. Quando ia voltar para pegar a gaiola de Edwiges viu que sua tia havia lhe trazido esta, e sentiu que a mulher apenas queria se livrar dele o mais rápido possível.  
  
Harry ergueu sua varinha discretamente, e do nada apareceu o Noitibus Andante. Como da última vez que ele o havia visto, durante o dia, o ônibus tinha bancos no lugar de camas, mas desta vez não havia quase ninguém lá dentro, além de Lalau e do condutor. Harry então pagou sua passagem e pegou um lugar no primeiro banco do primeiro andar. Assim poderia sair mais rápido. Ele estava com muita pressa, afinal, tinha muitos planos para pôr em prática naquele dia.  
  
Com um novo "bang" o Noitibus não estava mais na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Agora se encontrava em alguma área rural da Inglaterra. O ônibus percorreu mais alguns metros, e então parou na frente de uma grande casa.  
  
A casa tinha uns três andares, e um pequeno grupo de bruxos, uma família provavelmente, adentrou ao ônibus. Harry se encolheu, tentando não chamar atenção. Pelo reflexo do vidro ele viu uma das crianças olhar em sua direção. Ele reparou que a criança olhou para as suas roupas e então virou o rosto, e seguiu em frente.  
  
Harry estava dando graças a Deus que a criança não havia olhado mais para ele. E então o ônibus mais uma vez seguiu em frente. Agora eles estavam percorrendo uma das movimentadas ruas de Londres. Com um giro rápido no volante, fez uma curva à esquerda, com o sinal fechado, mas os outros carros pareciam se desviar dele e nada acontecia. Harry notou mais de uma vez que os motoristas trouxas faziam caras de pânico quando viam que iam bater, e depois podia ver as caras de alívio e surpresa que faziam por não terem batido, e antes de desviarem o rosto ele podia ver pela expressão deles que a mágica estava funcionando, e eles se esqueciam do que havia recém-acontecido.  
  
O ônibus parou na frente do Caldeirão Furado finalmente. Harry pegou seu malão e pulou para fora rapidamente. Lalau até tentou se despedir dele, mas a família que havia embarcado por último estava solicitando a ajuda dele para carregar algumas coisas, e havia dois outros bruxos que queriam embarcar no Noitibus esperando na calçada.  
  
O bruxo da frente estava distraído reclamando do serviço do Noitibus, mas o segundo viu Harry desembarcando e prontamente o reconheceu. Antes que o garoto pudesse escapulir para dentro do Caldeirão Furado, este segundo bruxo se colocou em seu caminho, e se ofereceu para ajudar com o malão.  
  
- Sr. Potter eu nunca acreditei nas besteiras que o "Profeta Diário" falava sobre o senhor - falou rapidamente o bruxo. Harry apenas para ter certeza olhou fundo nos olhos do homem e viu que ele estava sentindo medo, e que dizia aquilo apenas por que tinha ficado com medo dele.  
  
Harry aceitou a falsa cortesia do bruxo, pois sabia que nem todos seriam honestos ou bons sobre o que havia acontecido nos anos anteriores, mas também sabia que caso cruzasse com aquele bruxo novamente, não lhe daria confiança ou desperdiçaria seu tempo com ele.  
  
- Não sei como alguém poderia duvidar do senhor ou de Alvo Dumbledore - continuou o bruxo e Harry pôde perceber nitidamente a inveja que ele sentia de ambos. Cansado da falsidade do homem, Harry tomou o malão para si e adentrou o Caldeirão Furado, agradecendo a "gentileza" do bruxo.  
  
Assim que Harry entrou no bar, viu alguns rostos se virarem em sua direção. Algumas pessoas até fizeram menção de alcançarem suas varinhas. Todos pararam e então reconheceram a cicatriz em sua testa. Alguns fizeram então pareceram que iam se dirigir a ele, mas antes que eles terminassem de se levantar Harry falou.  
  
- Senhores, não precisam se levantar. Tudo que eu sei sobre Voldemort - as pessoas tremeram e se encolheram ao ouvir aquele nome, mas Harry não se importou e prosseguiu - está escrito no "Profeta Diário". Eu estou aqui para tratar de assuntos particulares em Gringotes e fazer as compras para o ano letivo, por isso eu não gostaria de ser incomodado - ele notou que usava novamente aquele mesmo tom de voz imponente que havia usado no dia anterior para apavorar seu primo.  
  
Todos os fregueses que já estavam se levantando, sentaram-se no mesmo momento. Fossem movidos por medo ou respeito, deixaram Harry em paz, como ele havia pedido.  
  
Harry se aproximou do balcão onde Tom se encontrava. Tom abriu um sorriso ao ver o rapaz se aproximar. Ele sentiu que dono do bar estava realmente feliz ao recebê-lo novamente em seu estabelecimento, e ficou satisfeito em saber que pessoas como Tom haviam acreditado nele e não no "Profeta Diário" no ano anterior.  
  
- Tom, pode me fazer um favor? - perguntou ele. Mas sentindo que Tom faria o que quer que fosse, não esperou a resposta e continuou - Eu tenho umas coisas para fazer no Beco Diagonal, e um amigo ficou de me pegar aqui no fim da tarde. Você poderia guardá-lo para mim até eu voltar? - disse Harry terminado de fazer sua pergunta.  
  
Tom pegou o malão e guardou-o atrás do balcão, tranqüilizando Harry para que não se preocupasse, já que estaria seguro com ele. O rapaz pediu uma cerveja amanteigada e deixou uma grande gorjeta para compensar o favor e a gentileza com que o dono do bar sempre o havia tratado.  
  
Harry saiu do bar bebericando sua cerveja amanteigada. Tinha sua varinha no bolso e a carteira nova que Hagrid havia lhe dado de presente no ano anterior, já que depois de muito estudar um modo, finalmente havia descoberto como fazer para não ser mordido por ela. Isso era muito útil por que esta carteira ele podia carregar muito mais dinheiro do que em uma carteira normal e ele ia precisar disso naquele dia.  
  
Harry seguiu para a loja da "Madame Malkin - Roupas para todas as ocasiões" mas decidiu que queria algo mais elaborado, então se direcionou para o "Gladrags" que tinha roupas mais caras. Afinal, já que ele ia aproveitar para refazer seu guarda roupa era melhor que fizesse isso com estilo.  
  
Harry via que muitas pessoas estavam reparando em quem ele era, então apertou o passo. Muitas pessoas lançavam olhares de admiração e acenavam para ele, mas ele notou que uma ou duas pessoas tiveram que conter sua raiva. Ele tinha certeza de que se tratavam de parentes dos comensais capturados.  
  
Assim que entrou na loja, Harry notou que a atendente principal apenas vislumbrou suas roupas com desdém, e mandou uma de suas vendedoras mais novas atendê-lo. Assim que a vendedora viu a cicatriz na testa dele, deu um gritinho de empolgação. A gerente da loja olhou novamente para ele e desta vez identificou quem era o cliente. Ela então correu para atender "o menino que sobreviveu".  
  
- Me desculpe pelo inconveniente, Sr. Potter. Isso não vai mais se repetir... - Harry notou que a mulher estava se sentindo extremamente embaraçada por pensar que ele se tratava de um Sangue Ruim pobretão, e isso já o fez decidir que não queria ser atendido por ela.  
  
- Não se preocupe, senhora. Eu estou sendo muito bem atendido - disse para ensinar uma lição à mulher.  
  
- Ah! Desculpe-me, Sr. Potter. Mas ela se encontra ocupada agora... - Harry viu que a mulher estava sendo falsa e antipática, e realmente não queria ser atendida por uma interesseira como ela.  
  
- Então eu voltarei mais tarde quando ela estiver livre - respondeu apontando para a atendente, antes de se virar para ir embora. Harry mal havia esticado a mão para alcançar a maçaneta, quando ouviu uma nova voz.  
  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou um homem que obviamente devia ser o dono da loja.  
  
- Me desculpe senhor - disse Harry se virando rapidamente - Eu estava sendo atendido por aquela vendedora, mas agora ela tem coisas mais importantes a fazer, então eu retornarei quando ela puder me atender, gostei de ser atendido por ela.  
  
- Não, Sr. Potter. Ela irá atendê-lo agora mesmo - ele fez uma cara feia para a gerente. - Onde já se viu ter alguma coisa mais importante do que atender um cliente? Ainda mais um cliente como o senhor? - disse o dono da loja puxando sua gerente com força pelo braço, e Harry percebeu que ela estava em sérios apuros agora.  
  
- Muito obrigado Sr. Potter. Eu nunca posso atender os melhores clientes por isto não ganho muito... - disse a atendente de forma humilde com um pequeno, mas sincero, sorriso nos lábios.  
  
- Pois então hoje é seu dia de sorte... - ele respondeu dando uma piscadela. - Porque eu quero um guarda-roupas novo, inteirinho - completou com um enorme sorriso. - Ah! E por favor, me chame de Harry.  
  
- Como desejar, Harry - ela sacudiu a cabeça de modo simpático - Por onde você prefere começar? - ela disse mais segura de si, agora que tinha visto como Harry era uma pessoa simples e simpática.  
  
- Eu realmente não sei. Para ser sincero é a primeira vez que faço algo assim... - a moça ficou surpresa, mas não deixou transparecer - Que tal começarmos por algumas calças e camisas? Depois alguns calçados e talvez uns pares novos de óculos, já que estes aqui - ele apontou para seu velho par de óculos - já estão mais do que acabados.  
  
Cerca de duas horas depois, Harry possuía um enorme acervo de roupas novas. Com muitas peças comuns, como calças e camisas de uniforme, que ele iria usar no dia a dia; mas também algumas roupas mais exóticas e diferentes, como um traje inteiro feito em couro de dragão. Harry pediu que todas as suas roupas fossem entregues menos um pesado manto, e uma nova calça e camisa que ele sairia usando.  
  
Seguindo a recomendação da vendedora Harry procurou a loja "Wacthkins Quinquilharias Mágicas". Assim que chegou na frente do estabelecimento, lembrou-se deste do verão anterior ao seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Era a loja que vendia um enorme modelo de sistema solar da Terra, mas desta vez, este item não o interessou, pois não estava mais tendo aulas de Astronomia.  
  
Ao abrir a porta Harry ouviu o tilintar dos sinos que eram fixados atrás desta, para avisar quando um cliente tivesse adentrado a loja. Ele viu que um senhor de mais idade estava atendendo um pequeno garoto e sua mãe. Esta queria dar um relógio de presente para o filho, que havia recebido uma carta de Hogwarts. Uma moça mais nova se prestou a atender Harry.  
  
- Olá Harry. Como vai? - perguntou a moça. Ele estranhou que ela falasse de um modo tão intimo assim com ele, mas a estava reconhecendo de algum lugar. Os cabelos eram loiros e curtos, e a garota era bem baixinha com os olhos castanhos claros.  
  
- Você não se lembra de mim? - ela perguntou fazendo uma voz melosa, mas nem ao menos esperou pela resposta de Harry - Bem, eu não posso te culpar mesmo. Nós quase nunca nos falamos... Eu também sou da Grifinória. Um ano acima de você. Colega de quarto da Kátia, artilheira do time de quadribol... - Harry meneou a cabeça, parecendo se lembrar.  
  
- Ah! Agora eu me lembro de você... Amanda, não é? - quando ela confirmou com um aceno ele prosseguiu - Mas você ainda não se formou. Por que então está trabalhando aqui? - perguntou curioso.  
  
- Meu pai é o dono da loja - respondeu sem dar muita importância. - Eu só estou ajudando, sabe? - não parecia ofendida com a curiosidade do rapaz. - Então? O que você veio comprar, Harry?  
  
- Eu preciso de um novo par de óculos, e também de um novo relógio. O meu quebrou quando eu entrei no lago de Hogwarts, durante o Torneio Tribruxo, e até hoje eu ainda não o substitui - respondeu um tanto quanto embaraçado.  
  
- Bem, primeiro vamos escolher as armações de seu novo par de óculos, é claro - ela deu uma risadinha e piscou o olho para Harry, que fingiu não Ter notado nada de estranho. - Harry, eu estava pensando... - ela colocou a mão no queixo. - Acho que seria muito melhor se você usasse lentes de contato. - ela se aproximou dele. - Você tem um rosto tão bonito. E uns olhos de tirar o fôlego - segurou uma das hastes dos óculos de Harry, que engoliu em seco. - É um desperdício se esconder atrás, desse... Bem, atrás desta coisa - terminou tirando os óculos do rapaz, e acariciando seu rosto. Harry ficou completamente sem graça, e o mais gentil que pôde tomou os seus óculos de volta, aprumando-os no rosto. Amanda deu um sorriso amarelo.  
  
Harry se afastou, incomodado com a carícia e a atitude da garota. Ele mal a conhecia, e também não era muito acostumado a receber carinhos de garotas. Cho, com quem ele havia namorado, dera apenas dois beijos nele, e só haviam andado de mãos dadas. Ela nunca havia tocado nele assim.  
  
Harry sentiu que a garota notou o desconforto que causara nele, e que, pelo menos por hora, havia desistido da investida. Isso apenas o deixou mais incomodado, pois Harry sabia que a garota não havia desistido definitivamente dele.  
  
- Experimente estas, Harry. Elas vão se regular automaticamente aos seus olhos e ao seu problema visual. Assim, você poderá usá-las a partir de já - disse a garota entregando a Harry um par de lentes de contato, em uma pequena caixinha fechada.  
  
Harry colocou as lentes nos olhos, ajeitando-as com cuidado enquanto olhava no espelho. No início ardeu e incomodou um pouco, e ele fechou os olhos, esperando um pouco até que as lentes se adaptassem bem. Só então ele os abriu.  
  
Harry não podia acreditar. O mundo parecia um lugar completamente diferente de quando ele usava óculos. As cores eram mais nítidas, as suaves nuances eram mais claras e vívidas, e ele podia até ver pequenas manchas de mofo e sujeira, que passariam despercebidas pela maioria das pessoas.  
  
Harry estava encarando a parede, tentando testar os extremos da sua recém melhorada visão, observando algumas teias de aranha minúsculas, quando de repente ele atravessou a parede com o olhar. Pôde ver nitidamente o estoque da loja que ficava bem ao fundo, atrás daquela parede. Caixas empilhadas, uma mesa com instrumentos de relojoeiros de precisão, armações, lentes e diversos outros itens úteis.  
  
- E então Harry? Gostou do que está vendo? - perguntou Amanda entrando novamente no campo de visão de Harry.  
  
Ele rapidamente virou o rosto. Não queria ver o corpo da garota. Por mais que ela fosse de fato muito bonita e atraente, isto seria errado, e ele também não estava interessado nela dessa forma.  
  
- Não se preocupe Harry. Estas lentes não vêem através das roupas. - ela piscou de novo. - Infelizmente... Ou eu mesma estaria usando uma par, sabia? - ela falou em um tom provocante e o rapaz não teve certeza se era sério. Mas ela riu ao final da frase e prosseguiu. - Normalmente itens como este que te dei são restritos, mas eu tenho certeza que elas vão lhe ser muito úteis, e de que ninguém vai saber sobre as habilidades extras delas, não é?  
  
- Não se preocupe ninguém vai saber - ele sabia que a garota continuava flertando com ele, mas o fato de Ter um par de lentes daquele valiam o sacrifício de tolerar o flerte. - E sobre o relógio? - ele lembrou a garota.  
  
- Bom eu acho que você deveria usar um relógio de bolso, eles são um pouco menos práticos é verdade, mas tem um charme todo especial. - ela disse sorridente e Harry deu um passo para trás. - Sem falar do status que eles normalmente tem, ou funções extras... Espere um pouco eu tenho aqui um relógio que eu sei que você vai adorar, Harry - disse Amanda fazendo um carinho de leve no braço de Harry, que rolou os olhos para cima disfarçadamente.  
  
Harry estava novamente ficando desconfortável com o tipo de atenção de Amanda. Ela era bonita e atraente, mas Harry mal a conhecia. Ela estava tentando ser bem simpática e agradável, mas o rapaz simplesmente não sentia a mínima atração por ela.  
  
- Veja este relógio Harry - disse Amanda, que havia retornado com um belo relógio de bolso. Totalmente em prata.  
  
Ela abriu o relógio e mostrou o primeiro marcador com quatro ponteiros: três normais e um que apontava para pequenas réplicas dos planetas. Ela explicou.  
  
- Este último ponteiro mostra quando uma oportunidade está se aproximando de quem o usa. Cada planeta tem um significado: Mercúrio representa viagens ou conhecimento; Vênus amor ou luxúria - ela deu uma piscadela para Harry, pois o ponteiro apontou para Vênus quando ela ajustou-o no bolso dele. Harry tremeu de nervosismo - Marte é o planeta do combate e da luta; Júpiter é o planeta da sorte e da riqueza. Bom, você faz Adivinhação não? Então você sabe os significados dos outros planetas... - ela sorriu, entregando o relógio na mão do rapaz. - Ficou muito bem em você...  
  
Harry que queria muito se livrar de Amanda, disse que ficaria também com o relógio, afinal ele era muito bonito.  
  
- Quanto vai custar? - perguntou. Estava com pressa de ir a Travessa do Tranco.  
  
- Bom, Harry infelizmente estas lentes são muito caras, vai dar um total de 150 galeões - disse ela com uma cara de desalento.  
  
Harry sabia que aquele valor era muito alto, mas ainda não havia gasto quase nada da herança que seus pais haviam lhe deixado, então decidiu que não teria muito problema se gastasse um pouco a mais ali. E aquele valor não chegava nem a um milésimo do valor que seus pais haviam lhe deixado.  
  
- Sem problemas, Amanda. Mas como nós podemos fazer para eu buscar esta quantia toda ali no Gringotes? - Harry pode ver que Amanda estranhou que ele aceitasse facilmente um preço tão alto, e que ela havia ficado ainda mais impressionada ao ver que ele tinha tanto dinheiro.  
  
- Você tem sua chave com você, Harry? Se tiver, basta colocar nesta máquina aqui, e o valor será debitado direto de sua conta - explicou Amanda mostrando a ele uma pequena caixa de metal, com um espaço para inserção da chave. Harry enfiou a chave e a girou. Um pergaminho saiu da máquina. Neste estava escrito o valor pago e o nome inteiro de Harry, além do número de seu cofre.  
  
- Pronto Harry. Está pago. - disse Amanda com simplicidade. - Harry, você não quer almoçar comigo? - perguntou distraidamente, e Harry sentiu que ela disse aquilo num impulso, antes de perder a coragem.  
  
- Olha Amanda, você é muito bonita, divertida e simpática, mas eu simplesmente não me penso em você dessa forma e... - disse Harry tentando se livrar da situação sem causar nenhum problema, mas a garota foi mais rápida e ousada.  
  
Amanda correu sua mão suavemente pelo rosto de Harry, detendo os dedos abaixo do queixo dele. Ele viu a pontinha da língua da garota percorrer os lábios desta, e ela olhou para Harry com um olhar muito intenso e sedutor enquanto aproximava-se dos lábios dele. Foi quando ela disse - Tem certeza Harry?  
  
Harry colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Amanda e disse do modo mais gentil que encontrou - Sim tenho muita certeza, Amanda. Obrigada pela ajuda com as compra e um bom dia...- Harry suspirou com força e se virou, saindo da loja.  
  
Harry saiu da loja calmamente, mas assim que ficou fora do alcance de visão de qualquer pessoa, disparou-se a correr em direção à Travessa do Tranco. Estava com pressa. Ele ainda tinha que almoçar e ir ao Gringotes, e também queria muito pôr em prática seu plano. Mas acima de tudo, queria uma distância BEM confortável de Amanda.  
  
Ao chegar perto da entrada da Travessa Harry começou a esgueirar pelas sombras. Essa habilidade ele havia aprendido e aperfeiçoado com os anos de "treino" em desaparecimento involuntário na casa dos Dursley. Ao ver que estava bem escondido, ajeitou o capuz de seu novo manto para que escondesse seu rosto. Então ele ergueu bem os ombros, de forma altiva, e ajeitou sua postura para adotar um ar mais imponente e ameaçador.  
  
Harry desceu a escadas sujas, tortuosas e mal cuidadas que levavam a Travessa. Harry apenas olhava de relance para os vultos atirados na escadaria e nos vãos escuros pois não desejava chamar atenção para si, e muito menos esbarrar em alguma das criaturas ou bruxos que andavam nesta área.  
  
Harry notou que havia uma grande diferença da Travessa atual para a de que ele se lembrava de seu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Havia muito mais mal- elementos nas ruas agora. Ele tinha certeza de que várias pessoas que usavam mantos pesados como o dele eram Vampiros, e bem acima das cabeças das pessoas podiam se ver um ou dois trasgos andando pelas ruas.  
  
Harry avistou a loja "Borgin & Burkes", que ainda tinha em exposição as mesmas coisas em sua vitrine, mas se lembrando que Lúcio Malfoy tinha vindo a esta loja para negociar, sabia que era a mais importante de toda a Travessa.  
  
Ao abrir a porta, Harry novamente ouviu o tilintar de sinos, mas os desta loja eram muito mais sinistros. Ele não precisou esperar muito para a mesma figura que atendera o pai de Draco anos atrás entrasse pela porta dos fundos. Ele mantinha o mesmo aspecto mumificado de antes.  
  
- Bom dia Sr. Borgin - o velho olhou desconfiado para ele, mas Harry se apressou em falar, com o tom mais firme que pôde impingir à própria voz. - Eu tenho interesse em adquirir três itens razoavelmente obscuros, e ouvi dizer que o senhor seria a pessoa ideal para conseguí-los no curto prazo de que preciso deles - emendou com uma falsa educação, e uma voz fria e cheia de rancor que mal poderia ser reconhecida por seus amigos, se estes a ouvissem.  
-Muito bem, senhor. Você ouviu falar muito bem... - ele retorceu algo nas mãos e enfiou no bolso, disfarçadamente. Provavelmente algo controlado ou proibido. - Eu posso conseguir o item que você quiser... - disse um tanto quanto orgulhoso. - Mas terei que cobrar um pouco mais, sabe? Por sua pressa, senhor... Er... Qual é mesmo seu nome? - perguntou Borgin disfarçando o item no bolso, que pareceu se mexer sozinho.  
  
Harry sentiu a malícia do homem mesmo sem olhar diretamente para ele. Sabia que Borgin estava apenas esperando uma chance para extorquir mais galeões de qualquer um.  
  
- Meu nome não é de seu interesse Sr. Borgin - ele respondeu em tom firme. - E eu não me preocupo em pagar a mais, se o senhor conseguir para mim sangue de Rês-Ma, Pseudo-flor de Murtisco e ovos de Faro-sutil. Até as 15 horas - emendou de forma quase ameaçadora.  
  
Harry se virou para encarar o comerciante ao terminar sua frase. Ele viu os olhos dele se arriarem de espanto e surpresa, e sentiu a felicidade do bruxo a sua frente, pois ele pensava que poderia extorquir um grande lucro nesta negociação, passando Harry para trás.  
  
- Eu posso conseguir estes produtos para o senhor neste prazo... - ele deu uma pausa significativa. - Por uma pequena taxa extra é claro.... Eu tenho dois deles aqui comigo e o outro com um contato útil meu. O preço total será de dois mil galeões - disse Borgin que nem mais conseguia disfarçar sua excitação, embora estivesse tentando fazer parecer que estava cobrando uma pechincha.  
  
- O Sr. acha que pode me enganar?- disse Harry. E a tensão no ar aumentou subitamente. Os seus olhos brilharam de poder e fúria, e ele sentiu o pânico se espalhar pelo corpo de Borgin rapidamente - Eu vou lhe pagar mil galeões, que é o preço que me parece justo. E se o senhor pensar em me enganar vai se arrepender de ter nascido... - emendou seco e frio.  
  
Sim senhor, não se preocupe senhor... Desculpe, eu me enganei... - disse Borgin tremendo de medo.  
  
Enquanto estava a caminho da saída Harry reparou em uma estante cheia. Ele correu seus olhos sobre os livros, e viu alguns títulos que muito o interessaram. Retirou um tomo grande, com a capa em couro de dragão, e que na lombada tinha os dizeres "Caminhos para a mente". Abriu o tomo por cima, e viu que era todo escrito a mão em pergaminho velho e com uma caligrafia difícil e apressada. Um outro livro com capa dura e na borda escrito "Animagia" também interessou ao rapaz. Este parecia ter sido fabricado em série, mas Harry tinha certeza de que era restrito, e não conseguiria comprá-lo em outra loja. Por último, um livro sem título, que misteriosamente atraiu sua atenção para folheá-lo. Harry viu que era um manual com maldições e poções. Neste livro também existiam desenhos e sumários sobre "criaturas" mais perigosas, como gigantes, centauros, duendes e que maldições usar contra eles e em que pontos do corpo usar para ampliar o efeito. Ele achou bastante útil.  
  
- Vamos fazer assim senhor Borgin. Coloque estes livros junto com minhas encomendas e eu acrescentarei 500 galeões ao nosso acordo... - o homem sorriu de modo sombrio. - Estarei aqui às 15 horas, e se você não tiver algum dos itens ira se arrepender muito do bom negócio que fez... - ele disse. E se virou para sair da loja. Harry mal havia se virado para sair pela porta quando mais alguém entrou na loja.  
  
Cabelos loiros. Platinados e lisos. Olhos cinzentos e frios. Roupas impecavelmente novas, cabeça erguida com orgulho e fúria. Seria um perfeito Malfoy - orgulhoso e imponente - se não fosse apenas o "idiota do Draco", ou seria porque ele era muito baixo perto de Harry? Ou ambos? "De longe ele até passaria por uma figura de respeito. Apenas de longe", Harry pensou divertido.  
  
Draco examinou Harry de cima à baixo, sem saber que se tratava do "infame" Harry Potter. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto do garoto, mas ele logo seguiu para o balcão, onde o sr. Borgin o estava esperando.  
  
Harry seguiu rapidamente seu caminho não queria chamar atenção de Malfoy em um local onde tivesse desvantagem. Ele seguiu pela Travessa imponentemente sem prestar muita atenção ao seu redor, apenas estava cuidando para não ser seguido. Ao subir rapidamente às escadas, Harry tirou o capuz de seu manto. Ele correu os olhos pelo Beco Diagonal, e quando viu que ninguém estava observando a entrada da Travessa, então saiu dela. Tudo estava saindo a contento, e ele se apressou para a Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. 


	3. Gringotes

Antes de lerem este terceiro capítulo do meu fic quero avisar que ele é a outra metade do segundo que foi cortado ao meio. Espero que vocês gostem desta continuação e chegado a Toca foi adiada para o próximo capitulo. Quero também alguns elogios a minha maravilhosa beta reader Lu (a mulher que eu mais amo no mundo) por que se não este capitulo teria demorado bem mais, eu peço pôr favor deixem comentários ao terminar.  
  
Gringotes  
  
Harry reparou que a sorveteria continuava exatamente como ele se lembrava. As mesas com os guarda-sóis coloridos, o pátio que era vislumbrado por todos aqueles que estivessem passeando pelo Beco Diagonal, e, dentro da loja, se encontrava o próprio Florean Fortescue. As lentes com as quais Harry ainda não havia se acostumado totalmente estavam lhe mostrando o interior praticamente vazio de fregueses da sorveteria.  
  
Após se deter algum tempo em frente à loja, ele finalmente se encaminhou para a porta da sorveteria. Algumas pessoas notaram sua presença e pararam para observá-lo, o que o incomodou muito como sempre, mas infelizmente era um direito deles observar quem quer que fosse. Então ele resolveu adentrar a sorveteria, onde foi recebido com um grande sorriso pelo próprio senhor Fortescue.  
  
- Olá Harry. Há quanto tempo não o vejo... - disse Florean, que há alguns anos antes havia ajudado Harry com seu dever de casa sobre a caça às bruxas, e lhe dera muitos sorvetes de graça de lambuja. - Venha aqui, meu rapaz. Eu vou lhe dar um dos nossos novos sundaes inteiramente por conta da casa.  
  
- Não precisa, senhor. Eu posso pagar, sem nenhum problema... - respondeu Harry um tanto quanto corado. Ele gostava muito do dono da sorveteria, e não queria utilizar-se de seu prestígio ou mesmo abusar da generosidade do sorveteiro.  
  
- Ora, Harry - o sorveteiro colocou uma das mãos no ombro dele. - Isso não é nenhum favor da minha parte. Muito pelo contrário, se é o que você pensa... - ele piscou um olho e Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso. O homem prosseguiu. - Se as pessoas souberem que você gosta de meu sorvete e que você freqüenta a sorveteria, isso aumentará em muito o meu número de fregueses. E os que virem você aqui irão espalhar a notícia como poeira no vento, e em dez minutos o lugar estará fervilhando de curiosos, e, apesar deles serem um bando de fofoqueiros, eu vou estar cheio de fregueses... - terminou a frase empurrando gentilmente o rapaz para uma das mesas, sentando-se ali com ele, fez sinal para um dos atendentes.  
  
Harry sentiu que o senhor Fortescue havia dito aquilo mais para ter uma desculpa para dar sorvetes de graça a ele do que pela publicidade que ele poderia garantir para a sorveteria, mas sorriu pelo comentário sobre a indiscrição das pessoas com a vida alheia.  
  
- Muito obrigado senhor. Já que é assim eu aceito - disse Harry, que não queria magoar uma pessoa que o havia ajudado muito, e que ainda gostava dele sem se importar com sua fama, apesar do que poderia parecer pelo falso motivo que havia dado para ter o rapaz ali.  
  
Assim que o atendente chegou e anotou o pedido de Harry, o senhor Fortescue se levantou para dar as boas vindas a uma família que havia entrado na sorveteria, já atraída pela curiosidade acerca do "menino que sobreviveu".  
  
Harry estava sentado em uma mesa bem visível e ficou parado pensando em como iria fazer para levar à frente seus planos, e também na sorte que havia tido por ter encontrado aqueles livros na "Borgin e Burkes".Qualquer ajuda que ele pudesse ter para aprender mais sobre como ele poderia aumentar suas perícias e poderes em Legilemência e Oclumancia seria muito bem-vinda.  
  
Ele estava particularmente interessado no livro por ele ser escrito à mão, já que no mundo Bruxo isso significava dizer que era muito raro e valioso, e que não deviam existir muitas cópias dele, ou mesmo então de que era um volume único. Mas de qualquer forma ele devia conter muitas informações úteis que Snape não havia lhe contado, e que muito menos ele conseguiria achar na Biblioteca de Hogwarts, mesmo na seção restrita.  
  
O segundo livro, o que era sobre animagia Harry tinha certeza de que devia ter sido fabricado em série, e pelo que já havia visto ao folhear o livro percebeu que precisaria da ajuda de Hermione para conseguir realizar o complicado ritual necessário. Harry sabia que ia ser difícil convencer a amiga a violar certas regras do mundo bruxo, mas tinha certeza de que com as palavras certas e uma "chantageanzinha" feita a ela com um pouco do assunto "Rony-Luna", ele teria a ajuda da garota imediatamente.  
  
O terceiro livro, o que Harry havia comprado por emitir uma estranha mágica que o atrairá para ele, parecia se tratar de um grimório de um bruxo das trevas, pelo menos pelo exame superficial que ele havia feito deste. Mas tinha muitas informações úteis que ele poderia usar para se proteger de alguns seres muito perigosos, ou mesmo feitiços que ele certamente não aprenderia em Hogwarts, pelo menos não nas aulas do professor Flitchwick.  
  
Enquanto estava distraído, tentando pescar a cereja do sundae do fundo da taça com a sua colher, os cabelos da nuca de Harry se eriçaram. E ele, ao olhar para cima, viu que Draco Malfoy o estava encarando. Os olhos cinzas de Malfoy se contraíram num misto de raiva e ira, e nesse instante Harry pôde sentir a mente do outro rapaz se abrindo como um livro:  
  
"Espere só mais um pouco, Potter e você vai sentir o peso da ira de um Malfoy" (Harry teve vontade de rir de Draco, que mesmo com seus amigos Crabe e Goyle ainda não havia conseguido sequer arranha-lo, já que sempre que havia tentado algo diferente, acabava sendo estuporado ou amaldiçoado por Harry e seus amigos) - "Assim que eu encontrar o homem que comprou o diário de meu avô, convencê-lo a ajudar o Lorde das Trevas e conseguir de volta aquele livro, você vai me pagar caro, Potter".  
  
Draco fechou os olhos, e Harry perdeu o contato com a mente dele. Malfoy se virou para ir embora, mas antes olhou para ele de relance. Harry acenou propositalmente para Draco, como se fossem velhos amigos, e ainda acrescentou um sorriso cínico com o canto dos lábios. Ele viu o outro rapaz bufar de raiva e sair correndo a procura do homem que queria encontrar, sem sequer saber que o estivera encarando apenas alguns instantes antes.  
  
Assim que Draco sumiu de vista o senhor Florean chegou com uma enorme "banana split". Harry agradeceu novamente ao amigo, e começou a saborear imediatamente o sorvete. Ele atacou primeiro à parte de morango, pois não queria misturar com os seus sabores favoritos: chocolate e creme. Então ele notou que aquilo o Sr. Florean havia dito era verdade. Não havia muito tempo em que ele estava sentado ali naquela mesinha, mas o fluxo de clientes havia aumentado muito, e ele era composto principalmente por garotas que acenavam, às vezes timidamente, às vezes de forma ousada, piscando os olhos, e sorriam para Harry ao passar perto de sua mesa.Harry reconheceu algumas delas como colegas de Hogwarts, e as que o conheciam se aproximaram para perguntar como estavam indo as férias.  
  
Lilá e as gêmeas Patil até chegaram a encurralar Harry e beijar lhe as bochechas deliberadamente. O rapaz considerou seriamente a hipótese de fugir dos beijos assanhados das amigas, mas reparou que Amanda estava olhando para ele através da vitrine da loja, e fazendo uma cara de contrariada quando viu Lilá beijando-lhe o rosto, por isso permitiu. Seria uma boa lição para aquela garota atirada.  
  
Quando Amanda se virou, a frustração que ela estava sentindo ficou nítida em seu rosto. Harry então se acomodou melhor à mesa, e convidou as colegas para se sentarem com ele.  
  
Para compensar todos os sundaes que ganhara do Sr. Florean, Harry comprou uma para cada amiga. Ele sentiu que embora as garotas o achassem bonito não estavam interessadas nele de forma romântica. Além do que, Parvati ainda estava um tanto quanto irritada com a forma que ele a havia tratado durante o Baile de Inverno de Hogwarts, no quarto ano deles.  
  
Harry acabou seu sundae e se desculpou com as meninas pedindo licença e explicando que estava atrasado para um compromisso em Gringotes. Assim saiu dali bem depressa. A última coisa de que precisava naquele momento era que mais garotas se atirassem em cima dele como Amanda havia feito.  
  
Ele consultou seu novo relógio do bolso e viu que já eram quase treze horas, e notou também que seu ponteiro dos planetas apontava para Júpiter, indicando propensão para negócios. Em apenas dez minutos Harry chegou à porta do banco bruxo e notou que ele estava muito diferente da última vez que o havia visto. Ao lado da porta de entrada estavam parados dois duendes vestindo pequenas armaduras de bronze. Os escudos praticamente cobriam todos os corpos pequenos de ambos, e mesmo com pequenas espadas embainhadas na cintura os dois moviam suas mãos direitas de modo sincrônico, se prevenindo de alguma situação de perigo. Era possível perceber as maldições que eles estavam preparando para lançar ao primeiro sinal de algum ataque ao banco.  
  
Assim que Harry entrou em Gringotes foi parado por mais dois guardas que usavam os mesmos trajes dos anteriores e um outro duende. Este trajava roupas finas e caras, um par de óculos estranho e ficava girando seus dedos dos quais saiam faíscas douradas de segundo em segundo. O duende olhou no fundo dos olhos de Harry e respirou profundamente antes de perguntar.  
  
Sou Ramknal, encarregado da segurança. Identifique-se e diga a que negócios o senhor veio ao Gringotes? - Harry sentiu o pequeno ser tentando penetrar em sua mente e o bloqueou momentaneamente concentrando-se. Respirou profundamente e repeliu o ataque para então responder.  
  
- Eu sou Harry James Potter e venho aqui para a leitura oficial do testamento de Sirius Black, meu padrinho - disse sério, sem desviar os olhos do duende. Então completou sorrindo de modo sarcástico. - Acho muito divertida esta pequena disputa de forças de vontade que está tentando fazer comigo senhor Ramknal, mas se quiser continuar com isso poderemos fazê-lo após a leitura. Eu estaria muito interessado... - finalizou Harry. Então Ramknal deu um sorriso sombrio, e, passando pelos outros dois duendes, parou e indicou para que Harry o seguisse.  
  
Harry seguiu Ramknal por caminhos tortuosos e cheios de armadilhas as quais o líder dos duendes ia desarmando cautelosamente conforme se aproximavam. A cada porta o duende fazia pequenos encantos, gestos ou proferia senhas para que estas se abrissem. Após cerca de vinte minutos fazendo curvos em corredores estreitos, escuros e malcuidados eles chegaram em frente a uma grande porta metálica.  
  
Tratava-se de uma porta dupla, com tamanho suficiente para um gigante um passar. O metal do qual a porta era feita parecia ser prata, mas emitia um estranho brilho que lembrava uma chama branca devido à sua cintilância exacerbada. Ramknal levantou sua mão em direção a porta e com um breve aceno esta se abriu por conta própria.  
  
- Bem-vindo a diretoria de Gringotes, senhor Potter. Normalmente é tomada uma rota mais curta, vindo direto do salão principal para cá. Mas devido a soma envolvida neste caso nós tivemos que tomar um rota mais segura`. Peço desculpas pelo inconveniente, senhor - disse em um tom educado. Harry sentiu que a educação era mera formalidade devido à posição do duende, mas também não sentiu nenhum rancor pessoal em relação à ele.  
  
Harry seguiu Ramknal enquanto este lhe mostrava alguns dos setores internos de Gringotes pelos quais eles passavam. O rapaz inclusive pensou ter visto de relance o longo rabo-de-cavalo ruivo de Gui em um dos setores, mas como estavam passando muito rápido por todos aqueles setores ele não pôde confirmar sua desconfiança.  
  
Finalmente Ramknal parou em frente a uma bela e grossa porta de carvalho, trabalhada com runas estranhas e antigas, encravadas na superfície da madeira. Havia algumas pedras preciosas nos espaços entre as runas, um trabalho muito bonito.  
  
Harry adentrou a sala, encontrando Remo Lupin andando de um lado para o outro. O ex-professor vestia o mesmo manto velho que estava usando no dia em que ele o havia conhecido. Seu rosto parecia mais cansado e velho do que o garoto jamais o vira, mas ainda assim ele tentou esboçar um sorriso, ao qual Harry se esforçou em retribuir. O garoto deu mais uma olhada na sala.  
  
Sentada em uma poltrona estava Ninfadora Tonks. Ela usava uma blusa negra aveludada e um jeans azul escuro. Seus cabelos estavam completamente pretos e longos, conferindo a ela um ar solene e uma aparência extremamente séria. Ela parecia triste com tudo aquilo, mas Harry pode notar e sentir que a preocupação que ela sentia era principalmente por Remo, já que ela não parava de olhar preocupadamente para o ex-professor de Harry.  
  
Foi então que ele se virou para o lado e também viu Artur Weasley, o pai de Rony e Gina, sentado ali com um ar sóbrio, embora parecesse estar com pressa, já que não parava de olhar para o próprio relógio. Ele trocou um breve olhar e um aceno de cabeça com Harry.  
  
- Ah! Finalmente o último beneficiário chegou. Já não era sem tempo... - Harry olhou para a mesa que ficava na sala, e atrás dela havia um outro duende, com um sorriso que tentava ser simpático, mas que na verdade estava mais para ameaçador. Ele que seria encarregado pela leitura das últimas vontades de Sirius. - Por favor. Sentem-se para nós podermos começar com os procedimentos - terminou o duende indicando as poltronas ainda disponíveis para Harry e Remo, que ainda parecia estar irrequieto demais para parar por alguns instantes.  
  
Harry cruzou seu olhar com o do ex-professor, e viu que a aparência dele ficou um pouco menos angustiada. Ele sentiu que Remo se sentia bem de poder fazer parte da leitura e ter este momento como lembrança de um de seus melhores amigos, e também sentiu o carinho paternal e a afinidade que Remo sentia por ele, até que o ex-professor notou que Harry estava "passeando" em seus pensamentos e a fechou. Antes, porém ele pôde ver um sorriso se formando na face de Lupin e isso aliviou o pesar que estava formando em seu coração por ter sem querer invadido a mente dele e por sentir também muita falta de Sirius.  
  
O duende pigarreou duas vezes seguidas, e a tensão no ambiente aumentou, enquanto os beneficiários se acomodaram nos seus lugares. O duende encarou-os seriamente antes de impostar a voz e começar a falar alguma coisa. Houve um silêncio constrangedor de alguns segundos, cujo único som ouvido era o "tic-tac" do relógio de Artur Weasley, o qual este ainda observava discretamente, preocupado com o seu atraso, agora inevitável.  
  
Bom, senhores vou começar a leitura, se me permitem - o duende disse finalmente, quebrando a ansiedade geral.  
  
"Aos 25 dias do mês de Outubro do ano de 1996 de Nosso Senhor, eu, Sirius Black, certifico que este é meu único e legal testamento, e que contém todas as minhas ultimas vontades." - Está escrito de próprio punho e assinado com tinta anti-falsificações - o duende fez a observação antes de prosseguir.  
  
"Este documento só terá valor se as falsas acusações que foram feitas contra a minha pessoa forem retiradas. E uma vez que este está sendo lido, as acusações não mais recaem sobre mim, e, infelizmente, eu estou morto" - a piada de humor negro, no meio do testamento foi lida em tom impassível pelo duende, mas incomodou os presentes. Embora Remo não tenha se surpreendido nem um pouco.  
  
"Típico do Almofadinhas. Tentando fazer graça até com a própria morte..." - Remo deixou a mente vagar, mas Harry praticamente ouviu o pensamento do ex- professor. "Que péssimo gosto o seu Sirius. Não teve a mínima graça...", Harry também pôde ler os pensamentos indignados de Ninfadora, e o duende prosseguiu a leitura.  
  
"Sendo a herança dos Black minha por direito de nascimento, e a dos Potter, do herdeiro deles, porém sob meu controle até Harry James Potter, de quem sou tutor e padrinho, atingir a maioridade." - Harry suspirou à menção dos pais.  
  
"Uma vez tendo sido exposto o que me cabe como meu. Disponho dos meus bens da seguinte maneira: O Fundo dos Black deverá ser repartido." - o duende pigarreou e deu uma pausa solene para que os beneficiários pudessem se preparar para o que veria em seguida.  
  
"Para Ninfadora Tonks deverá ir a quantia de cento e vinte mil Galeões e o apartamento da Rua Carnaby 1889/118." - o homenzinho olhou para Tonks, que tinha os olhos marejados, mas que estava tentando se controlar ao máximo. Então ele prosseguiu, voltando-se para Artur.  
  
"Para os Weasley, Artur Weasley, naturalmente o chefe da família. Eu deixo a quantia de novecentos e noventa mil Galeões e a casa no Largo Grimauld." - Artur apenas acenou com a cabeça baixa.  
  
"Para Remo Lupin, ou Aluado, meu caro e valioso amigo eu deixo a quantia de cinco milhões e cento e cinqüenta mil Galeões; e as seguintes propriedades: uma casa, que infelizmente está caindo aos pedaços mas tem um enorme valor sentimental, (Remo poderia ter rido se não fosse o fato do amigo estar morto) em Hogsmead e um apartamento no Beco Diagonal." - pela primeira vez desde que começara a leitura, o duende fez uma pausa apenas para inspecionar os ânimos dos beneficiários. Então prosseguiu, sem mais delongas.  
  
"Finalmente, mas não menos importante: Para meu querido afilhado, Harry James Potter, eu deixo a quantia de trezentos mil Galeões e minha antiga moto voadora. Também declaro que este deve ter acesso ao fundo dos Potter, ao qual ele tem plenos direitos à partir de agora, com a minha morte." - Harry sentiu um nó se apertar na garganta, e percebeu que todos na sala pareciam repletos de pesar por ele. Estava sendo pior do que ele esperava. Mas ainda não havia acabado.  
  
"Por favor aproveite a sua vida, Harry. Seja muito feliz, como seus pais e eu gostaríamos que você fosse." - o último comentário fez o estômago do rapaz afundar.  
  
- Há mais uma observação, a qual eu devo ler antes que se encerre oficialmente a leitura do testamento do senhor Black - a voz fanhosa e inexpressiva do duende atrapalhou os pensamentos pesarosos que invadiam a sala.  
  
"Caso alguma coisa tenha acontecido com algum dos beneficiários antes da leitura deste documento, a divisão deverá se proceder da seguinte forma: Harry deverá receber esta parte também, a não ser que seja a referente a Artur, que então deve ir para Molly e/ou seus filhos (que deverão receber quantias iguais, caso seja dividida apenas entre eles). Se alguma coisa tiver acontecido com Harry, todos os bens que caberiam à ele devem ir para os Weasley. Assim termina meu testamento e última vontade. Assinado Sirius Nigelus Black." - nesse instante o duende fez uma pequena pausa para as pessoas presentes poderem se acalmar e se recompor.  
  
- Senhores, os valores especificados foram depositados em suas respectiva contas, exceto aqueles que cabem ao senhor, Sr. Potter. Estes foram transferidos diretamente para o cofre particular da família Potter. Se os senhores desejarem visitar seus cofres para fazer uma retirada ou examinar seus novos bens basta pedir para um dos nossos ajudantes assim que saírem. Boa tarde e obrigada pela paciência. Passem bem... - ele se retirou imediatamente, parecendo extremamente ocupado e apressado. Todos saíram da sala e trocaram breves e sóbrios cumprimentos no hall anterior a esta.  
  
Harry como você está indo? - Perguntou o Sr. Weasley sinceramente preocupado com o garoto.  
  
- As coisas estão meio difíceis, mas eu mantenho minha cabeça ocupada e lembro de amigos que ainda estão aqui ao meu lado, senhor - respondeu Harry olhando para Remo e Tonks que conversavam próximos um ao outro no outro canto da sala, e pensando instantaneamente em Gina, Hermione e Rony. - Eu creio que as coisas vão melhorar bastante agora que eu vou estar com meus amigos na Toca - Artur sorriu, e, olhando distraidamente para o relógio se deu conta do quanto estava atrasado.  
  
- Que bom que você esta melhorando Harry, você sabe que é como um filho para mim e Molly, não sabe? - perguntou novamente Arthur. Harry apenas conseguiu acenar com a cabeça. Arthur o abraçou rapidamente e cochichou, pedindo licença à ele - Conversamos mais hoje à noite na Toca, está bem? Tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Estou seriamente atrasado... - Harry esboçou um sorriso e voltou-se para o outro lado da sala.  
  
O olhar de Harry procurou Remo e a cena que viu o animou bastante: Tonks estava abraçando e beijando Lupin com vontade.  
  
Harry percebeu que Lupin não estava reagindo no início, talvez pela surpresa, mas bastou um instante se passar para que ele começasse a aproveitar o beijo e retribuísse o carinho de Tonks. Harry sentiu a tensão diminuir em seu amigo e isto lhe fez muito bem. Queria muito que Remo fosse feliz.Tonks terminou o beijo e sorriu sinceramente para Remo. Eles ficaram se olhando, perdidos no momento, até notarem que éram o centro das atenções da sala. O rosto e o cabelo dela começarem instantaneamente a tomar um tom vermelho. E Remo e Harry riram da situação constrangedora.  
  
- Harry... Eu... Eu... - Tonks começou a falar. Seu rosto ainda estava corado e os cabelos rosados. Ela fazia pequenos círculos com o pé esquerdo. Harry sentiu que ela estava muito embarcada com tudo aquilo e achou graça. - Eu realmente gosto do Remo. E se isto for meio complicado para você eu vou entender perfeitamente, mas eu quero que você saiba que ele é muito importante para mim e... - Remo também corou ao ouvir a justificativa dela. Harry sorriu para os dois.  
  
- Sem problemas Tonks. É muito bom ver o professor Lupin sorrindo novamente, e se você consegue fazer isto por ele eu só posso desejar que vocês dois sejam muito felizes - disse sinceramente, seus olhos brilhavam e conseguiu até dar um pequeno sorriso e uma piscadela para Remo.  
  
- O que aconteceu com seus óculos, Harry? - perguntou Tonks mudando de assunto. Ela de repente reparou que ele não estava mais usando.  
  
- Ah! Isso? - ele apontou para o rosto. - Também é uma novidade para mim e eu estou me acostumando. - rolou os olhos para cima e apontou para dentro deles. - São lentes de contato. Bem, eu fui comprar óculos novos hoje os meus estavam muito velhos, a vendedora - ele parou um instante se lembrando dos modos de Amanda e sentiu seu rosto corar um pouco, mas prosseguiu - disse que eu não devia esconder meus olhos atrás de óculos... - sorriu embaraçado. Tonks concordou.  
  
- Bom ela tinha razão. Você fica muito bem sem os óculos. Se eu não fosse mais velha e... - nesta momento Tonks deu uma breve mas provocante olhada para Lupin antes de continuar - ...comprometida eu ia te convidar para sair com certeza - Harry ficou tenso e a cor em suas bochechas estava aumentando de forma a sair do controle. Tonks fingiu não notar e prosseguiu com as dicas. - E seu cabelo? Bem, você esta deixando ele crescer um pouco, certo? Assim ele fica mais fácil de controlar mesmo... Eu não posso falar muito sobre cabelos - ela deu uma pausa alisando os próprios, que voltaram a tomar a tonalidade escura de antes. E em seguida passou uma de suas mãos no cabelo de Harry, de modo carinhoso - Mas já que este não é este o caso eu vou te desafiar para uma corrida de vassouras. Por que agora eu também tenho dinheiro para uma Firebolt... - Harry sorriu sem-graça.  
  
- Combinado então. Depois que você comprar sua Firebolt nós podemos ver quem voa melhor. Prepare-se para comer poeira - ele provocou após respirar fundo para diminuir um pouco a velocidade de suas batidas cardíacas.  
  
Harry não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Tudo bem que algumas garotas fossem querer sair com ele por que sua fama, que agora estava novamente crescendo, mas Tonks estava elogiando sua aparência. Isso seria algo como uma tia faria? Ou isto queria dizer que pelo menos um pouco das bocas abertas que ele havia visto na sorveteria não eram apenas por sua fama? Será que ele estava pelo menos um pouco atraente também?  
  
Lupin, que havia alcançado Arthur no corredor para falar algo rápido, antes que esse finalmente se fosse, agora voltava a se aproximar de Harry e Tonks. Harry notou que o ex-professor também estava analisando as mudanças na sua aparência física, e que também procurava avaliar o estado emocional de Harry. Os dois se olharam olhos nos olhos e sorriram um para o outro, antes de se despedirem com abraços e tapinhas nas costas.  
  
Quando finalmente já tinham se despedido Harry pediu ajuda a um dos duendes encarregados e o seguiu para seu novo cofre. O carrinho foi muito mais fundo do que tinha ido para chegar onde a pedra Filosofal estivera guardada.  
  
Uns vinte e cinco minutos depois Harry pôde notar que eles estavam entrando em uma seção diferente, pois aqui as paredes não eram construídas e sim paredes de pedra escavada, como uma caverna exposta. O ar era muito mais pesado e úmido. Ele ouvia o barulho do gotejamento da água pelas paredes cobertas de limo verde-acinzentado.  
  
A cerca de cada cem metros o carrinho fazia uma parada, e o duende dava uma senha para que o carrinho passasse por uma armadilha sem ser destruído. Ao passar pela décima quinta armadilha Harry já estava ficando aborrecido e entediado, mas finalmente foi possível ver uma enorme porta de aço à frente.  
  
O carrinho fez uma leve curva e estacionou suavemente. O duende saltou rapidamente do vagão e correu para a porta. Lá chegando passou o dedo pelo metal gelado, e alguns minutos e muitos barulhos estranhos depois à mesma se abriu silenciosamente.  
  
Antes de adentrar ao cofre Harry pôde ver apenas o número 003 encravado no mármore sobre a porta. Do lado de dentro ele reparou num pequeno corredor cercado por paredes de vidro e mais uma porta, desta vez toda de mármore. Ao se encaminhar mais para dentro ele percebeu que havia criaturas escondidas atrás das paredes de vidro: Enormes tartarugas com cascos cobertos de jóias preciosas. Harry reconheceu os caranguejos de fogo. Assim que eles notaram a presença de pessoas no corredor apontaram suas caudas para ele, e dispararam rajadas de fogo contra na direção dos dois, mas as rajadas foram detidas pelo vidro, extremamente grosso. Harry correu atrás do duende, pois não queria ficar preso com aquelas criaturas. Lembrava-se muito bem dos Explosivins de Hagrid.  
  
Enquanto se aproximava, Harry pôde ver o duende montando uma espécie de quebra-cabeça composto apenas por jóias com lapidação arredondada. Então ele notou que este quebra-cabeça era muito parecido com o jogo trouxa "Resta Um". Quando sobraram apenas rubis e uma safira no centro a porta de mármore começou a se abrir. O duende explicou que se demorasse mais que dez minutos para realizar a tarefa eles estariam presos ali com os Caranguejos de Fogo. Harry então adentrou a próxima sala, e já estava dando graças a Deus pelo duende ter sido rápido o suficiente, quando de repente sentiu o súbito desejo de estar de volta aos caranguejos.  
  
Esta sala era do tamanho do salão principal de Hogwarts e no ar era possível se ver enormes águias com a parte traseira de leão. Grifos voando em círculos, prontos para mergulhar sobre suas presas indefesas. Ao fundo da sala ainda se avistava a figura de uma esfinge, guardando uma última porta.  
  
Harry seguiu o duende, que mantinha um ritmo surpreendentemente calmo, mas ele estava muito nervoso. De um grifo ele até poderia dar conta, mas com uma dezena deles e uma esfinge, ele não teria a menor chance. "Talvez se tivesse minha Firebolt", ele pensou ao se aproximar do duende, que conversava com a esfinge. Esta se curvou e concedeu a passagem. Ao chegar à porta, Harry viu que ela era feita de uma madeira escura, um mogno negro e muito velho. O duende tomou sua mão subitamente, e a cortou de leve, molhando a porta com o sangue de Harry.  
  
Harry puxou a mão instantaneamente, sentindo uma pontada de dor, mas assim que ele examinou o ferimento este penicou e fechou instantaneamente, no exato momento em que a porta se abriu.  
  
Assim que ele viu o que havia dentro do cofre ficou boquiaberto em admiração e surpresa. O cofre em si era do tamanho do salão comunal da Grifinória. Diversas obras de artes valiosas, e muitos móveis caros podiam ser vistos espalhados pelo interior do cofre. Estantes repletas de tomos estranhos e montanhas de ouro maiores que Grope, o irmão de Hagrid. Armários abarrotados de taças de cristal e prata, pratos e talheres de prata e ouro. Anéis, brincos e colares, de todos os metais e jóias preciosas que se podiam existir também entupiam o ambiente e o faziam cintilar.  
  
Harry encheu seus bolsos e sua carteira de Galeões. Não queria ter que voltar ao cofre. Ele também aproveitou para pegar alguns dos livros que pareciam mais interessantes e foi embora. Estava farto de duendes, cavernas e, sobretudo armadilhas.  
  
Assim que alcançou a luz do dia moveu-se discretamente pelo Beco Diagonal sem chamar atenção. Os anos de treino morando com os Dursley finalmente serviam para algo. Ele era expert na arte de passar despercebido e formado no que se dizia respeito a fingir que não existia. Ao se aproximar da Travessa do Tranco Harry recolocou o capuz de seu manto e entrou nas sombras que conduziam à Travessa.  
  
Harry correu pelas ruelas estreitas e malcheirosas, sem se importar com quem esbarrava. Muitos passantes fizeram menção de pará-lo, mas assim que esticavam seus braços em direção a ele sentiam uma súbita vontade de se afastar e ir embora. Harry mal havia chegado à loja "Borgin e Burkes", quando encontrou o senhor Borgin esperando-lhe com uma sacola e um odre, uma espécie de cantil antigo que Harry conhecia de filmes épicos, parecido com uma mochila de uma alça, exceto pelo fato de que tinha uma rolha tampando a única abertura, na mão.  
  
- Aqui está sua encomenda - o homem sorriu maliciosamente. - Qual era mesmo seu nome senhor? - Harry sentiu que o senhor Borgin queria muito lhe chantagear, mas que os produtos eram os que havia pedido e ele não estava sendo enganado.  
  
- Eu não me lembro de ter lhe dado meu nome senhor Borgin, mas lhe garanto que se eu ficar satisfeito com os resultados deste eu voltarei por mais. Por isso acho bom que prefira manter o sigilo dos seus clientes, se realmente quiser manter a freguesia... - Harry disse friamente, fazendo o homem se colocar de volta ao seu lugar. Colocou o pagamento em cima da mesa e guardou as encomendas por baixo do manto.  
  
Ele pensaria num bom momento para experimentar o que havia comprado. Precisava de privacidade para isso. Então, partiu da Travessa com um novo ânimo.  
  
Harry encontrou Gui esperando por ele no Caldeirão furado, trocaram cumprimentos e poucas palavras, pegaram os pertences de Harry com Tom e um pouco de Flu e partiram, finalmente, para a Toca. 


	4. Surpresas

Bom, eu vou deixar uma pequena nota antes de começar este quarto capitulo: Agradeço a todas as pessoas que comentaram o fic até agora. Principalmente a minha linda e amada beta Luciana. Muito obrigado mesmo a todos que estão acompanhando e comentaram... E continuem comentando. E só para constar quero dizer que toda a provocação que a Gina inflige no pobre Harry foi ampliada pela minha amada beta.  
  
Surpresas  
  
Harry tropeçou e quase caiu na sua saída da rede de Flu, mas os anos de prática no quadribol permitiram que ele recuperasse o equilíbrio rapidamente e se pusesse de pé. Ele olhou em volta e não viu nenhum de seus amigos. Já estava começando a ficar desapontado quando se lembrou que ia surpreendê-los. Virou-se então para Gui para perguntar onde estavam os seus irmãos mais novos quando viu Molly Weasley, correndo em sua direção.  
  
Ele sentiu o ar deixar-lhe o pulmão quando Molly o abraçou com força exagerada.  
  
- Harry, querido, como você está? – perguntou Molly se afastando um pouco para examiná-lo melhor.  
  
- Estou melhorando – disse ligeiramente embaraçado, esfregando as costelas pelo forte abraço. - E como andam as coisas por aqui? – perguntou mudando de assunto, já que não gostaria de ser interrogado sobre seu estado emocional. Ainda não estava bem, mas sabia que com a ajuda de seus amigos logo estaria bem melhor.  
  
- As coisas estão correndo bem por aqui, Harry – ela sorriu maternalmente. - Ron nos surpreendeu em seus N.O.Ms – emendou orgulhosa. - Tirou muitos "E", e conseguiu tirar dois ótimos em... – ela rolou os olhos para cima, tentando lembrar-se em que matérias tinham sido. – Ah! Sim! Um em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, graças a você, e o outro em Adivinhação, é claro – Harry sorriu, mas Molly continuou a tagarelar. - Recebemos junto com as notas uma carta da direção dizendo que queriam fazer mais uns testes, pois se Ron continuar a estudar Adivinhação com afinco, eles acham que ele pode se tornar um excelente Vidente, pelo talento nato que demonstrou – ela falou tudo rapidamente num só fôlego, deixando Harry impressionado e surpreso, pois ele e Ron já haviam inventado diversas vezes os deveres de adivinhação. - E você? Como foi? – Molly perguntou gentilmente, e Harry pôde sentir o quanto ela estava orgulhosa do filho.  
  
- Bom, eu consegui dois "O". Também em Defesa e outro em Feitiços; e três "E". E me matriculei nas classes que queria para meus N.I.E.M.s – respondeu rapidamente. Estava ansioso para rever e conversar com seus amigos.  
  
- Rony e Gina estão jogando quadribol lá nos fundos, querido. Sua vassoura está no armário. Não quer ir lá jogar com eles? – perguntou Molly percebendo a impaciência de Harry. – Deixe que Gui levita suas coisas até seu quarto.  
  
Harry estava com tanta pressa de rever seus amigos que nem prestou atenção no que Molly dissera no fim. Ele correu assim que ela disse a palavra quadribol, e chegou rapidamente ao barracão onde eram guardadas as vassouras, encontrando a sua Firebolt, guardada e polida, como se nada tivesse acontecido a ela no ano anterior.  
  
O rapaz sentiu um peso no fundo do estômago ao segurar a vassoura, afinal ele havia ganhado a Firebolt de Sirius, mas forçou este sentimento para longe, já que a melhor forma que ele teria de honrar a memória do padrinho seria se divertindo muito com ela, como o próprio gostaria que fosse.  
  
Colocando-a então sobre os ombros ele correu para rever os amigos e voar, sentindo-se novamente livre.  
  
As árvores que cercavam o campo improvisado de quadribol continuavam as mesmas, e Harry já podia ouvir as risadas e os gritos do casal de irmãos. A empolgação aumentava a cada minuto e ele mal podia esperar para estar lá com eles. Pulando em sua vassoura com uma agilidade absurda Harry alçou vôo em direção aos outros dois.  
  
Assim que adentrou voando a clareira Harry viu algo que o fez engolir seco: Gina estava voando a toda velocidade contra Rony. Seus cabelos cor de fogo voavam livremente soltos atrás dela, o sorriso em seu rosto e o brilho nos olhos castanhos e vivos davam a ela uma aparência incrível. Ela segurava a goles com uma das mãos inclinada para trás do corpo, preparando-se para fazer o arremesso. Harry naquele momento entendeu o que Rony quis dizer em sua carta sobre a irmã ser fantástica com uma goles nas mãos, mas tinha certeza que não estava reparando da mesma forma que o amigo no modo "fantástico" de Gina jogar quadribol. Com um pequeno sorriso Harry se lançou de surpresa no jogo dos irmãos.  
  
Ele sentiu a surpresa de Ron, quando passou por ele sem se identificar, o sorriso no rosto de Gina aumentou, e ela se preparou para fintar Harry, mas a leve surpresa e a velocidade superior da Firebolt possibilitaram que o rapaz tomasse a Goles da mão de Gina com um leve puxão de sua mão esquerda. Ele agora estava encarando os amigos. Gina sorria para ele, mas o brilho malicioso em seus olhos indicava que ela havia aceitado o "desafio" de Harry.  
  
- Oi Harry. O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rony quando finalmente se aproximou do amigo, que ainda segurava a Goles.  
  
- Ao que me parece eu estou jogando Quadribol... E você? – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso que se desfez quando ele sentiu um rápido puxão no braço e viu que Gina havia dado um soco na goles, atirando-a para longe.  
  
- É isto que acontece quando você perde a atenção no jogo Harry – Gina provocou, ao perceber o olhar feio que ele havia dado em sua direção. Então disparou na direção de Rony novamente.  
  
Utilizando-se da alta velocidade de sua vassoura Harry rapidamente alcançou Gina, e quando esta se preparou para fazer o gol, já que Rony estava distraído demais prestando atenção no "duelo" de egos dos dois, Harry tomou a goles da mão da garota.  
  
Ele percebeu o brilho no olhar de Gina e tratou de driblar a amiga, mas ela era realmente muito boa, e conseguiu ir ao seu encalço.  
  
Harry deu um mergulho súbito, e percebeu que Gina continuava a segui-lo. Então, à apenas alguns centímetros do solo ele subiu, saindo da posição de mergulho. Olhou para trás satisfeito com a manobra, pois não sentia mais Gina atrás de si. Porém a alegria durou pouco. Ele sentiu a goles novamente ser atirada para longe, e Gina passou, rindo muito, por ele. Ela havia previsto exatamente o que ele ia fazer após o mergulho e se posicionado à sua frente.  
  
Ela tinha sido muito esperta, mas Harry era muito rápido na Firebolt e um excelente "piloto", e logo alcançou e apanhou a goles, antes que a amiga pudesse chegar até à bola.  
  
Sabendo que não seria fácil passar por ela, Harry resolveu adentrar a área cheia de árvores, mas sentiu que Gina o havia seguido mesmo assim. Após desviar em alta velocidade de algumas árvores e finalmente ter perdido Gina de vista - além de ter ouvidos muitos gritos de preocupação e reprovação de Rony - Harry ergueu a dianteira de sua vassoura e ganhou altitude. Logo estava acima das macieiras e outras árvores ainda mais altas. Ainda assim sentiu Gina pouco atrás dele fazer o mesmo, e vendo que já havia conseguido passar por ela se lançou em alta velocidade contra Ron. Ele viu a concentração refletida na face do amigo. Sabia que Rony havia ganhado muita confiança por ter ajudado a Grifinória a ganhar a taça de quadribol no ano anterior.  
  
Harry fingiu arremessar a goles para o lado esquerdo de Ron, mas este esperou a goles abandonar as mãos do amigo, e então pôde defender o lance. Gina alcançou Harry assim que a bola chegou às mãos de Rony.  
  
Ron atirou a bola para longe e Harry se virou em direção à bola. Ele viu que Gina estava mais perto e que ainda tinha a vantagem do embalo, pois não havia tido que parar para arremessar a goles.  
  
Gina apanhou a bola e se virou em direção aos aros. Harry estava avançando em alta velocidade na direção dela, que fez uma finta para esquerda. O rapaz se preparou para socar a goles das mãos dela, mas a garota deu um giro com a vassoura, ficando momentaneamente de cabeça para baixo, afastando a goles do alcance de Harry. Com um novo giro ela se colocou de novo na posição correta, e Harry, que havia mergulhado para roubar a bola tinha passado batido. Gina aproveitou a abertura e jogou a goles contra o aro do meio. Rony, que estava mais inclinado para o aro da esquerda, teve que chutar a bola para evitar o gol.  
  
Harry mergulhou atrás da goles. Gina ia logo atrás dele. A vassoura de qualidade superior e a grande habilidade de Harry permitiram que ele a capturasse. Saindo rapidamente do mergulho ele conseguiu despistar Gina. Rony não esperava um ataque de baixo e por isto o arremesso de Harry não foi defendido e ele conseguiu marcar um gol no aro do centro. Rony arremessou a bola para irmã, e a partida recomeçou.  
  
Gina tentou repetir a manobra do giro, mas Harry se antecipou a ela e conseguiu tirar a goles das mãos da menina. Ele fingiu que ia dar um mergulho, e quando Gina tentou se adiantar à posição dele, Harry atirou a goles por cima da cabeça da garota e apanhou-a do outro lado. Então, usando toda a velocidade de sua Firebolt, Harry conseguiu deixar Gina para trás e sozinho atirou a goles com toda a força no canto à esquerda de Ron, que não alcançou a bola. Harry fez seu segundo gol.  
  
Gina recomeçou a partida com uma finta para a direita e depois de um giro completo conseguiu finalmente ultrapassar Harry, que havia pensado que ela iria voltar para a esquerda. Gina seguiu a toda velocidade, mas Harry já estava quase a alcançando de novo. A garota então fez um "looping" para despistar Harry novamente, e, escapando dele, pôde fazer um arremesso certeiro, convertendo seu primeiro gol.  
  
Harry capturou a goles e com uma boa avançada para esquerda em alta velocidade passou por Gina. Ele continuou a toda contra seu amigo, mas Rony interceptou facilmente seu arremesso.  
  
Gina recapturou a goles e Harry avançou contra ela. Quando ele estava próximo o suficiente Gina arremessou a goles na testa dele, atordoando-o. Gina aproveitou a chance e avançou contra o irmão. Ron se adiantou para diminuir o ângulo da caçula. Antecipando-se a isto Gina fintou Rony, e, sozinha marcou seu segundo gol.  
  
Harry viu o quanto Gina estava se divertindo com o jogo. Tanto quanto ele. Não se lembrava da última vez em que tinha se sentido tão livre, leve e contente. Era melhor que as partidas de quadribol em Hogwarts. O sorriso no rosto de Gina e o brilho em seus olhos a cada manobra perigosa, a cada finta e a cada gol tornavam o jogo ainda mais gostoso.  
  
Rony havia melhorado bastante e estava conseguindo defender a maioria dos arremessos. Gina era muito boa artilheira, Harry só estava conseguindo compensar isto e ser páreo para ela porque era o melhor dos três em vôo e tinha a melhor vassoura. Após umas duas horas jogando eles desceram das vassouras. Estavam sujos, suados, cansados, famintos, porém extremamente felizes.  
  
- O que houve com seus óculos e o seu cabelo, Harry? – perguntou Ron assim que eles colocaram os pés no chão.  
  
- Lentes de contato – ele apontou para os próprios olhos sorrindo.-aqueles óculos nem serviam mais direito em mim, e o cabelo eu simplesmente não me importei em cortar – respondeu.  
  
- Pois eu gostei muito, Harry – se intrometeu Gina. – seus olhos não deviam ficar escondidos atrás daquele negócio que você chamava de óculos, e seus cabelos estão bem mais legais assim um pouco mais compridos – ela esticou a mão e passou os dedos na ponta dos cabelos de Harry, arrepiando-lhe a nuca.  
  
Harry estranhou um pouco Gina estar elogiando assim sua aparência, mas gostou bastante que a garota tivesse reparado e apreciado as pequenas mudanças.  
  
Ron, Harry e Gina seguiram conversando sobre os N.O.Ms, comentando sobre as notas que obtiveram e os meninos responderam as perguntas de Gina sobre as provas.  
  
- Aonde você esta indo, Harry? – Ron e Gina perguntaram juntos quando Harry já havia passado do segundo andar, em direção ao quarto de Rony.  
  
- Para o quarto do Rony. Preciso pegar uma muda de roupas limpas. Vocês não querem que eu vá jantar suado deste jeito, querem? – respondeu para os dois, como se fosse muito óbvio.  
  
Mas Harry, as suas coisas estão no seu quarto – disse Gina sorrindo e piscando para Rony.  
  
- Meu quarto? – perguntou Harry, levantando uma sobrancelha pra Gina. Rony sorriu.  
  
- Eu acho que agora é minha vez de retribuir a surpresa, Harry – respondeu o amigo, enquanto abria a porta do quarto que pertencia ao Percy. Harry não poderia estar mais surpreso.  
  
O quarto era bem simples, mas um pouco maior que o de Rony. Possuía apenas uma cama, uma mesa - onde a gaiola de Edwiges se encontrava - uma estante vazia e um armário, contra o qual o malão de Harry estava escorado.  
  
- O que achou de seu quarto? – Gina perguntou com um sorriso sincero para Harry. Ele ainda estava boquiaberto.  
  
- Eu achei muito legal, mas e o Perci onde ele vai ficar? – perguntou um tanto quanto embaraçado para os amigos. Rony tomou a frente e respondeu antes de Gina.  
  
- Se um dia aquele babaca puxa-saco voltar com o rabinho entre as pernas para implorar nosso perdão, a gente pensa no que fazer com ele – ele respondeu fazendo uma careta. – Quem sabe ele pode dividir o sótão com o velho vampiro? – deu de ombros. - Mas você é praticamente um membro da família, então este quarto é seu. – respondeu Rony para o amigo. Harry deu um sorriso amarelo e sentiu as bochechas arderam de leve.  
  
- Não fale assim, Ron. Ele é seu irmão. E, de qualquer jeito, eu não quero causar nenhum problema – disse honestamente para o amigo. Rony sacudiu a cabeça e Gina interviu.  
  
- Depois do que aquele imbecil estúpido fez para os nossos pais a gente não considera mais ele como da família. Foi a mamãe que sugeriu que você ficasse com o quarto para ter alguma privacidade. E todos concordaram. Por unanimidade - acrescentou Gina – Por isto aproveite seu quarto – ela piscou o olho para ele, e gesticulou para que ele entrasse.  
  
- Muito obrigado, mesmo – Harry agradeceu aos amigos, e entrou no quarto.  
  
Ele gastou algum tempo guardando suas roupas novas no armário. Também separou os livros e ajeitou-os na estante, com cuidado para esconder os livros que havia comprado na Travessa do Tranco.  
  
Harry pegou uma das calças novas, uma camisa e foi direto para o chuveiro. Estava suado, sujo e cansado. Quando estava chegando ao banheiro viu a porta se abrindo.  
  
Gina saiu calmamente lá de dentro. Estava usando apenas uma toalha rosa e felpuda enrolada em volta do corpo. O pedaço de tecido fofo tapava até o meio de suas coxas.  
  
A visão de Harry correu dos pés descalços, pequenos e delicados, para as coxas brancas com algumas sardas. Continuou subindo, parando mais tempo do que a timidez dele gostaria, no volume dos seios (o que fez com que ele engolisse em seco), sobre os quais viu mais algumas sardas, e foi parar nos olhos castanhos e vivos da garota, que brilhavam muito.  
  
Ele então reparou no pequeno sorriso que se formou no rosto dela enquanto Gina passou por ele, liberando o banheiro para que ele pudesse usar.  
  
Harry ainda virou a cabeça para acompanhar ela andando, observando como ela movia um pouco os quadris, coisa que Gina normalmente não fazia. Pelo menos não que ele tivesse reparado, embora não soubesse como poderia não ter reparado em algo assim. Então sentiu uma pulsação no baixo ventre. Gina continuou andando, até parar na porta de seu quarto, virando-se para ele, e então disse para Harry com a voz doce e melodiosa:  
  
- Harry, depois da janta será que você pode me ajudar com meu dever? – deu um pequeno sorriso, e este aumentou quando ela notou para onde ele estava olhando.  
  
Harry olhou nos olhos de Gina e sentiu a empolgação que a garota estava sentindo devido à reação dele e do seu corpo em relação ao dela. Ele tentou clarear a mente, mas estava sendo muito difícil com ela o encarando com aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ele estava quase prendendo a respiração, com medo de que ela notasse alguma coisa.  
  
Tudo o que ele conseguiu foi dizer um "sim" engasgado, antes de entrar no banheiro praticamente fugido, para não se embaraçar mais. Despiu-se rapidamente e ligou a água fria no máximo, deixando ela correr pelo seu corpo. Sentiu sua respiração voltar ao normal e recuperou o controle de seus pensamentos.  
  
O jantar foi muito barulhento e divertido. Os gêmeos não paravam de falar com Harry e Gina sobre suas novas invenções. Ron tentava fazer perguntas sobre o que a Hermione andava dizendo em suas cartas para Harry.  
  
A Sra. Weasley perguntou pela milésima vez a Gui quando ele ia trazer a namorada para conhecer a família, e o rapaz desconversou, fazendo com que os gêmeos e os outros meninos rissem. Carlinhos e Arthur falavam sobre ataques misteriosos, relatos de pessoas que juravam ter visto criaturas perigosas rondando suas casas. O papo ia bem, até Arthur comentar que eles haviam sido incluídos no testamento de Sirius.  
  
A primeira reação de todos, principalmente de Molly - que pareceu que ia colocar o marido para dormir no sofá, pela careta que fez repreendendo-o - foi de consolar Harry. Este garantiu que estava tudo bem, que não havia se ofendido, que já havia chegado a bons termos sobre o fato, e que se agora os Weasley não tinham mais problemas com dinheiro eles todos deveriam ficar muito felizes.  
  
Então a conversa descambou instantaneamente, ainda sob certo descontentamento de Molly, para o que eles pretendiam fazer com o dinheiro e com a casa no Largo Grimauld. Ao final, chegou-se ao consenso de que iriam continuar vivendo como sempre, só que não iriam mais comprar nada usado e que a casa continuaria a servir como esconderijo para a Ordem da Fênix, e que Gui e Carlinhos poderiam morar nela. Então eles acabaram de jantar, recolhendo-se cada um aos seus afazeres, os gêmeos reclamando muito, pois era a noite deles cuidarem da lavagem da louça e arrumação da cozinha, que mesmo por mágica era uma tarefa extremamente chata.  
  
- Harry, quer jogar um pouco de xadrez? – perguntou Ron, que já havia acabado o seu segundo prato de sobremesa antes que todos tivessem acabado com o primeiro.  
  
- Não vai dar Ron. Eu já prometi que ia ajudar a Gina com o dever dela. – respondeu Harry sorrindo para a amiga.  
  
- Muito obrigado por ajudar a Gina, Harry querido – disse Molly ao ouvir sem querer a resposta do garoto.  
  
- Não tem de quê Sra. Weasley. Ela mesma me pediu ajuda e eu vou ajudar como puder... – respondeu um tanto quanto sem graça, coçando o alto da cabeça.  
  
Após terminarem a sobremesa, um sorvete caseiro de chocolate muito gostoso, Harry seguiu Gina, que estava lhe esperando, até o quarto dela.  
  
O quarto era um tanto maior que o de Ron, mas muito mais organizado. Todos os livros se encontravam na estante, exceto alguns que estavam espalhado sobre a mesa junto com os deveres de Gina. O armário estava bem fechado e não havia nenhuma peça de roupa atirada pelo chão. Além disso, a cama estava bem feita com um cobertor rosa claro, e várias almofadinhas coloridas, em formatos de estrela e coração, espalhadas sobre a cama. Harry também pôde ver diversas fotos dos irmãos de Gina e dos amigos de Hogwarts. Ele prestou mais atenção em uma foto de Gina com o time de quadribol quando havia ganhado a taça no ano anterior, e uma de Gina sozinha, com o belo vestido branco que havia usado no Baile de inverno. Provavelmente ambas tiradas por Colin.  
  
- Harry, você pode me ajudar com este dever de Estudo dos Trouxas? – ela interrompeu momentaneamente os pensamentos de Harry sobre as fotos. - Eu sei que você não fez essa matéria, mas você vive com eles, então talvez você saiba alguma coisa para me ajudar – continuou Gina tomando a atenção de Harry.  
  
- É claro que eu posso Gina. Deixa eu dar uma olhada no que se trata – ele se aproximou dela, olhando sobre o ombro da garota e tentando ignorar o cheiro gostoso de sabonete que ela estava.  
  
Ele leu que o dever constava de uma dissertação de meio metro de pergaminho, comparando os meios de transporte trouxas com os meio de transporte bruxos. Harry sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu.  
  
– Ah! Gina! Isso é barbada. Vai ser bem fácil de fazer – ele disse olhando para ela, que ergueu um pouco o rosto, ficando bem próximo do dele, ainda sobre o ombro dela. - Vamos ver o que você tem pronto? – ele perguntou se afastando um pouco para puxar um banco, e sentar-se perto dela. Gina rolou os olhos para cima.  
  
- Harry, eu não tenho nada pronto. E eu não entendo nada sobre trouxas, tá bom? Então não é barbada nenhuma. Pelo menos não para mim... – disse ela um pouco irritada, e Harry percebeu que ela estava com medo de que a considerasse estúpida ou algo assim. Ele então se aproximou dela novamente, colocando o banco ao lado dela, e, sentando-se olhou dentro dos olhos dela.  
  
- Desculpa Gina. Não tem nada de errado com você. Eu é que às vezes esqueço de que os bruxos tem problemas para entender como os trouxas conseguem viver sem mágica. – disse Harry sinceramente. – Eu mesmo demorei um tempo enorme para começar a entender o mundo bruxo... – completou ele, notando que Gina pareceu ficar satisfeita. E então passou uma hora discutindo com a garota sobre as diferenças nos meios de transporte e como poderiam ser melhorados com mágica, como o Noitibus Andante e os carros do Ministério da Magia. Ás vezes ele se empolgava e fazia desenhos esquemáticos, explicando detalhadamente a Gina sobre congestionamentos e sobre o que se tratava a hora do "rush". A menina ficou fascinada, e não parou um minuto de escrever. O dever chegou a ultrapassar o tamanho requerido.  
  
Enquanto Gina dava os toques finais em sua redação, Edwiges entrou planando suavemente pela janela e pousou no ombro de Harry. Ele removeu as cartas que a coruja carregava e se retirou um pouco para colocá-la na gaiola. Edwiges piou alegremente ao ver o novo quarto de Harry e voou para dentro da gaiola para comer, beber água e descansar um pouco. Mas logo ele se virou para voltar ao quarto de Gina, já que uma das cartas era para ela, mas a menina estava parada à sua porta, encostada no batente.  
  
- E então? Vamos ler as cartas? – perguntou Gina entrando no quarto, encostando a porta e sentando despreocupadamente na cama do amigo.  
  
Harry passou a carta que Hermione tinha escrito para Gina e começou a ler a sua.  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
Espero que você não se importe de eu ter enviado as cartas de Ron e Gina por Edwiges. Eu imaginei que quando ela chegasse a você quando já estivesse na Toca, com o Rony e Gina.  
  
Suas notas foram muito boas, Harry. Você então que mesmo ser Auror, né? Vai fazer as classes de pré-requisito e mais Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas? Eu vou ser sua colega em todas as suas classes menos em Trato - espero que Hagrid não fique magoado por eu ter largado a matéria dele - eu não vou precisar desta matéria para a profissão que eu quero seguir: Eu decidi ser uma medibruxa.  
  
Ah! Minhas notas ficaram assim: Transfiguração, Defesa, Poções, Herbologia, Feitiços e Aritimância eu fiquei com "ótimos", e em História, Astronomia, Runas, Trato, Estudo dos trouxas eu fiquei com "excede expectativas".  
  
Então, o que a Gina me disse é verdade? A Luna está mesmo se oferecendo pro Ron? Que ousadia... Ele fica falando que eu continuo escrevendo para o Vitor, mas a garota praticamente se atira em cima dele e ele se acha com moral para reclamar de mim. Que absurdo... – Harry abriu um sorriso satisfeito pelo ciúme da amiga.  
  
Eu acho que consegui convencer meus pais a pelo menos ir para Toca para o seu aniversário e para ir com os Weasley ao Beco Diagonal. Você viu quantos livros novos nós temos que comprar para nossos N.I.E.Ms? Mal posso esperar para começar a adiantar o estudo deste ano. Estou fascinada com a quantidade de matéria que finalmente teremos que estudar... – Harry rolou os olhos para cima e riu, Gina esticou um pouco o pescoço na direção dele, curiosa.  
  
Com amor,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Assim que terminou de ler Harry começou a rir de verdade. O plano de Gina estava funcionando muito bem, Hermione estava louca de ciúmes. Logo algum deles ia tomar o primeiro passo.  
  
- Bom, o que a Hermione te contou? – perguntou Gina assim que Harry conseguiu parar de rir.  
  
- Na verdade ela comentou sobre as notas delas e de como nós faríamos a maioria das matérias juntos. Mas o mais importante: também reclamou da Luna estar se atirando para cima do Ron – respondeu Harry sorrindo para a amiga, que riu descontraidamente, e debruçou na cama preguiçosamente.  
  
- É. A minha carta foi mais ou menos a mesma coisa... – ela rolou de barriga para cima, olhando para cima para encontrar os olhos verdes de Harry, fascinados com os movimentos que ela fazia. – Hermione está quase no ponto... – ela riu, mas observou o relógio no pulso de Harry e sentou na beira da cama. – Bom, eu acho que já esta na hora de eu ir dormir... – disse Gina, que se levantou, caminhou na ponta dos pés até a porta, mas voltou de repente, como se tivesse esquecido de algo. Então voltou até a cama, ajoelhando-se nela, e deu um beijo levemente estalado no rosto de Harry. – Boa noite, Harry. Você foi incrível me ajudando no dever... Obrigada... – então ela saiu do quarto rapidamente. Harry colocou a mão de leve sobre a bochecha, sem perceber que estava fazendo isso.  
  
Ele passou a hora seguinte esperando que estivessem todos dormindo em seus quartos, prestando atenção nos barulhos da casa diminuindo até que estivesse em completo silêncio, à exceção do vampiro batendo nos canos do sótão. Ele usou suas lentes para ver os quartos, e confirmar se as pessoas estavam dormindo e ao passar os olhos pelo de Gina pensou em como a menina o estava enlouquecendo.  
  
Depois de ter certeza de que era seguro colocar seu plano em prática ele pegou a pseudo-flor de murtisco e o odre, onde estava o sangue de resma e desceu sorrateiramente para a cozinha.  
  
Assim que chegou ao primeiro andar da casa Harry sentiu os cabelos da nuca se eriçarem, e ouviu um barulho de madeira rangendo vindo da escada e também uma sombra desaparecendo.  
  
Harry respirou fundo, pegou uma faca para poder cortar a fruta e, guardando- a deixou sua mente vagar pela cozinha escura. Logo sentiu uma presença ali.  
  
Gina, que havia descido para beber água, estava agora escondida atrás do balcão, e, curiosa, estava tentando espiar o que estava acontecendo. Harry parou alguns instantes, avaliando se deveria ou não prosseguir com o plano, porém confiava em Gina, então decidiu brincar um pouco com a curiosidade da garota e seguiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
Harry calmamente colocou a pseudo-flor no bolso e seguiu para a sala, sempre prestando atenção se Gina estava acompanhando ele. Então entreabriu a porta da frente, sentindo o ar frio da noite arrepiar-lhe os cabelos do braço por baixo do casaco. Olhou com o rabo de olho para a menina, escondida atrás do sofá e sorriu satisfeito, adentrando a noite estrelada. Harry também pôde ouvir um pequeno gemido resignado de preocupação, mas continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
Harry ouviu divertido que Gina ainda o estava seguindo. Satisfeito com a própria brincadeira, rapidamente entrou pelo meio das árvores que levavam ao "campo de quadribol" e, se escondendo atrás de uma delas, esperou até que Gina o ultrapassasse, e então virou o jogo, começando a seguí-la.  
  
Toda vez que Gina ia olhar para trás, Harry rapidamente se escondia atrás de uma árvore.  
  
Quando Gina se virou pela sexta vez, Harry passou pelas árvores sem chamar a atenção da garota e viu o susto que ela teve ao virar para frente e dar de cara com ele.  
  
- Harry! – ela colocou a mão no peito. - O que você esta fazendo? – perguntou ela assim que conseguiu falar alguma coisa. – Você quase me matou desse jeito... – ele riu.  
  
- Bem, eu creio que essa pergunta deva ser minha por direito. Eu é quem estava sendo seguido por uma certa ruivinha... Não que eu possa reclamar... - disse Harry sorrindo para a garota, e quando ela ruborizou, o sorriso no rosto dele aumentou.  
  
- Bem, me parece justo eu responder, mas quero uma resposta também. Eu desci para beber água e vi você apanhando uma faca sei lá por que. Fiquei preocupada, mas me escondi por que achei que você poderia pensar que eu estava espionando e seguindo você...  
  
- Coisa que você nem acabou fazendo... - ele implicou, mas ela desconversou.  
  
- Sério Harry. O que você estava fazendo na cozinha? – Gina refez sua pergunta. Harry respirou fundo e respondeu.  
  
– Eu estou me preparando para quando eu tiver que enfrentar Voldemort novamente, Gina – disse calmamente e de uma só vez, e reparou que Gina nem piscou ao ouvir o nome do bruxo, e ainda sentiu a garota se encher de felicidade ao descobrir que ele confiava nela a tal ponto de partilhar este segredo com ela. Ela ficou olhou para o volume nos bolsos dele.  
  
- E como estas coisas vão te ajudar com o Tom, Harry? – perguntou apontando para os bolsos cheios dele, ansiosa por saber mais. Harry retirou a pseudo- flor do bolso e esticou-a para Gina, que observou-a atentamente.  
  
- Bom, isso é uma fruta. E quando eu comê-la ela vai me proteger ou diminuir o efeito de algumas maldições. A faca era para poder cortá-la. E neste odre – ele mostrou para Gina. - Eu tenho sangue de Resma. E quando eu bebê-lo eu vou...  
  
- Ficar com uma força gigantesca... – Gina emendou, ainda sem tirar os olhos da pseudo-flor. – Eu li "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Vivem, Harry" – ela disse antes que ele se espantasse por ela saber sobre os efeitos do sangue de Resma.  
  
- Mas por que você veio tomá-lo aqui fora? – perguntou Gina que estava se aproveitando da chance e queria conseguir toda informação que pudesse.  
  
- Bom, o sangue de resma vai começar a circular pelo meu corpo, e eu penso que vai ser bastante doloroso. Eu achei que ia ser melhor estar longe para não acordar ninguém lá na Toca... – Gina sacudiu a cabeça.  
  
- Ótimo, Harry. Daí você passa mal sozinho e desmaia aqui no meio do mato, sem ter ninguém para ajudar... – ele ficou um tanto quanto sem-graça. – Você não teve uma idéia das mais geniais... – ele ficou calado, mas ela continuou. – E depois, você não precisa fazer isso. Você não precisa destes poderes, e você não precisa enfrentar o Tom... – disse a última parte com a voz miúda e um tom de preocupação com o amigo.  
  
- Gina você diz isso porque não viu Voldemort duelando contra o professor Dumbledore... – ele fez uma expressão preocupada, passando a mão por entre os cabelos. - Eu vou precisar de cada migalha de poder que conseguir achar para lutar contra ele... – terminou um pouco exasperado com Gina. - Harry você mesmo disse: Tom fugiu de Dumbledore. Deixe o professor cuidar dele... – ela respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. - Harry você não precisa vingar os seus pais... – estava um pouco irritada com Harry por ele não querer ver que ela estava certa. Harry se aborreceu com o que ela disse por último.  
  
- Gina, é por que eu tenho que derrotar Voldemort que meus pais estão mortos agora – Harry gritou, e alguns pássaros noturnos revoaram assustados nas árvores da clareira em que eles estavam conversando.  
  
- Harry, o que você quis dizer com isto? – Gina disse em tom ameno, um tanto quanto magoada, mas percebeu a dor que Harry devia estar sentindo naquele momento. Ele se arrependeu um pouco de ter gritado ao ver que ela havia ficado sentida, então prosseguiu o mais delicado que pôde.  
  
- Gina, a profecia que se quebrou... Dumbledore ouviu o que ela dizia, e ele me contou... – ele estava se sentindo bem por poder tirar um pouco do peso de seus ombros, e por saber que podia confiar em Gina.  
  
- Harry, o que a profecia dizia exatamente? – ela perguntou assustada ao ver tamanha tristeza nos olhos de Harry. Ele respirou fundo e encarou o chão.  
  
- A profecia dizia que a pessoa com o poder para derrotar Voldemort nasceria no final de julho, de pais que escaparam por três vezes dele. A profecia descrevia de forma que poderia ser Neville e eu... – ele encarou a garota por alguns instantes, a luminosidade do céu estrelado deixavam-na com uma aparência angelical. Ele continuou. - mas quando Voldemort me atacou, e me deixou esta marca – disse apontando para a cicatriz em forma de raio – ficou claro para todos que eu era o destinado a derrotar Voldemort. Ele me "escolheu" de certa forma... – Gina engoliu em seco. – Gina... – ele hesitou um pouco. - A profecia também dizia que ou destruo Voldemort, ou ele me destrói... nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... – ao terminar de falar, Harry se sentiu bem mais leve por ter diminuído o peso sobre seus ombros. Mas o alívio dele não se estendeu a Gina, mas ela compreendeu.  
  
- Então é por isto que você acha que precisa destes poderes? – ele sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. - Bom eu posso até entender que...  
  
- Você vai me denunciar? – ele a interrompeu preocupado. Gina sacudiu a cabeça, rolando os olhos para cima.  
  
- É claro que não, Harry. Pensei que você me conhecesse bem. Eu não vou contar nada para ninguém, e vou te ajudar no que puder, é claro... – ele sorriu em resposta. - mas você tem certeza que isto é seguro, Harry? – disse Gina se referindo ao sangue de resma.  
  
- É seguro sim Gina. Eu li direitinho sobre isso no "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam". Mas pode ser estranho ou doloroso... – respondeu Harry para a garota.  
  
- Assim é melhor então... E quanto à esta fruta? – ela devolveu a pseudo- flor para Harry. Bem, esta então talvez seja até saborosa... – Gina deu de ombros.  
  
- Tem algum outro livro que você tenha que eu possa ler e te ajudar a encontrar algumas outras coisas que possam servir para você usar contra o Tom? – perguntou Gina sinceramente interessada em ser útil.  
  
- Eu tenho três livros que eu comprei na Travessa do Tranco escondidos atrás dos meus livros da escola e alguns que eu tirei do cofre da minha família estão na minha estante... – respondeu Harry para a garota. – Mas você não precisa se envolver, Gina... – ela torceu os lábios.  
  
-Tarde demais. Eu estou no meio da noite conversando com você no meio do mato. Isso me deixa suficientemente mais do que envolvida. Isso me torna oficialmente sua cúmplice... – ele riu. - Então amanhã eu vou dar uma olhadinha em alguns deles, se você não se importar. – disse Gina sorrindo para Harry, que concordou instantaneamente.  
  
- Você pode pegar os livros que quiser, Gina. Eu não vou me importar nunca... – respondeu sorrindo para a amiga. – Vamos até ali... – ele indicou a parte mais ampla da clareira.  
  
Os dois seguiram calmamente em direção ao local onde haviam jogado quadribol à tarde, para não acordar ninguém na Toca.  
  
Harry sentia que a atenção da garota estava presa nele e não pôde deixar de notar que a camisola curta que a garota estava usando agora mostrava o quanto Gina havia crescido nos cinco anos que Harry não vira a garota de pijamas. Ela devia estar com frio, portanto ele lhe ofereceu o casaco, e Gina agradeceu.  
  
Ele pegou a faca e abriu a pseudo-flor, cortando-a em quatro pedaços. Ele colocou um a um na boca, sob olhar atento de Gina. Sentiu um choque percorrer todo seu corpo, depois teve a sensação de que sua própria mágica estivesse se modificando, e também sentiu sua cicatriz pulsar com poder, colocando a mão na testa.  
  
- Tudo bem? – Gina perguntou preocupada. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Então os dois se ajoelharam um de frente para o outro.  
  
Harry abriu o odre, olhou para Gina e bebeu todo conteúdo em um só longo gole. A principio ele não sentiu nada diferente, mas passados alguns momentos um calor se espalhou por todo seu corpo e o coração começou a bater com tanta força que parecia estar pronto para sair do peito.  
  
A cada batida mais forte do coração a visão de Harry perdia o foco, parecia como se ele estivesse vendo tudo triplicado. Ele via três figuras de gina, olhando extremamente preocupadas para ele. O calor aumentou e continuou a s espalhar pelo corpo a visão de Harry ficou em tons de rubro sangue e ele se tombou para o lado, no chão, por causa da agonia. Gina se apavorou, e colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo quando ele tombou no chão. Tentou ajudar o garoto como pôde enquanto este se contorcia. Tão súbito quanto começara, o processo terminou, e Harry ficou deitado no colo dela exausto.  
  
- Harry, você está bem? – perguntou quando Harry começou a ofegar e abriu os olhos finalmente.  
  
- Estou - respondeu Harry, mas a resposta, embora não fosse um grito, tinha um tom profundo e forte que ecoou pela clareira, fazendo com que Gina tivesse que levar as mãos às orelhas. – Desculpe por isso... – ele sussurrou, colocando a mão sobre os lábios.  
  
- Você vai precisar aprender a controlar os músculos vocais, Harry... – ela concluiu. Ele concordou.  
  
Harry tentou se levantar, mas quase caiu na tentativa, tinha usado força demais para levantar um corpo com mais massa muscular agora. Harry sentiu que seu equilíbrio estava prejudicado devido a sua nova força.  
  
- Estou bem melhor agora, Gina. – falou novamente, e desta vez a voz não saiu tão forte como antes, apenas um pouco mais profunda do que era antes da poção. – Eu vou ter que me acostumar com esta nova força que corre em meu corpo agora – terminou de falar Harry, que agora estava conseguindo andar normalmente.  
  
- O que houve, Harry? - perguntou Gina muito preocupada com o garoto.  
  
- Quando eu pensei em superforça eu pensei apenas em braços e pernas, mas todos os meus músculos, inclusive o coração, os vocais e o diafragma ficaram com esta nova força. Por isto você tem razão. Eu tenho que me controlar até quando falo, pois meu tom de voz normal agora é um pouco mais potente que antes. Com o tempo eu vou me acostumar a fazer tudo com um pouco mais de delicadeza... – Gina sorriu, mas ele completou. - e só usar minha força para proezas como essa... – disse Harry levantando a garota com apenas um braço, colocando-a no colo, por sobre um dos ombros.  
  
Gina abriu a boca espantada com a força do amigo, e Harry, aproveitando a chance começou a carregá-la em direção à Toca.  
  
Harry Potter, me coloque no chão imediatamente – ela esperneou.  
  
Harry fingiu não ouvir a garota, e acelerou um pouco o passo. Ele notou que seu equilíbrio ainda estava um pouco prejudicado, pois não estava acostumado ainda com a nova força, tanto que em alguns momentos ele ia mais rápido do que estava acostumado e quando ficava um pouco distraído perdia uma pouco do ritmo e ficava mais lento do que era antes de beber o sangue. Ao chegarem a porta Harry colocou Gina no chão e sorriu para a garota. Que cruzou os braços, porém logo o acompanhou nas risadas.  
  
- Harry, você tem que ter cuidado com esta sua nova força – disse Gina massageando o quadril onde Harry a havia pego.  
  
- Desculpa ter machucado você, Gina. Isto nem passou pela minha cabeça. Desculpa mesmo... – disse Harry constrangido para Gina.  
  
- Harry, e da próxima vez que for me carregar assim, me peça permissão – ela emendou um tanto quanto embaraçada.  
  
- Desculpa, eu só quis me divertir um pouco - disse Harry sinceramente. Ela baixou os olhos.  
  
- Eu digo isso para você garantir que haja uma próxima vez... – disse Gina sorrindo e piscando um dos olhos para ele, corando um pouco. Com um beijo na bochecha dele subiu as escadas correndo.  
  
Dois minutos depois Harry conseguiu fechar a boca e recuperar as funções cerebrais. Então subiu as escadas para ir dormir, mas quando passou pela porta de Gina, pôde jurar que estava ouvindo as gostosas gargalhadas da garota. 


	5. Se Acostumando

N.A.:  
  
Eu quero agradecer a todos que comentaram e espero que gostem deste novo capitulo cheio de Harry e Gina fluffy. E eu quero agradecer ao amor da minha vida e pessoa mais importante que eu conheço por me ajudar com este e todos os outros capítulos, o talento dela é que torna este fic tão especial quanto é.  
  
Se Acostumando  
  
Harry acordou de um sonho muito bom. Não conseguia se lembrar direito dos detalhes, só tinha certeza de que envolvia uma certa ruivinha que havia atormentado muito os pensamentos dele antes de dormir. Gina, com as atitudes do dia anterior, havia tomado a maior parte dos pensamentos de Harry. Partes estas que apenas Cho havia ocupado anteriormente.  
  
Então, depois de se torturar por mais alguns instantes ele se levantou. Precisava definitivamente fazer alguma coisa para se livrar dos pensamentos sobre a bela garota, que no momento, para piorar a sua situação, dormia no quarto em frente.  
  
Sentindo-se miserável, Harry recolocou as lentes de contato, lavou o rosto e se vestiu para sua corrida matinal. Afinal, se a corrida funcionava para livrá-lo dos pesadelos constantes e da tristeza, certamente o ajudaria a se livrar deste tipo de pensamentos sobre Gina, ou pelo menos era o que ele esperava.  
  
Harry desceu as escadas silenciosamente e estranhou Molly não estar acordada ainda. Então algo lhe ocorreu. Ele resolveu preparar o café da manhã para os Weasley como uma surpresa, e em agradecimento por o terem aceitado nestas férias e sido extremamente acolhedores sempre.  
  
Ele separou tudo o que ia precisar, mas encontrou a maioria dos ingredientes espalhados em um balcão que havia sido encantado para funcionar e ter os mesmos efeitos de uma geladeira, preservando os alimentos para que estes não estragassem.  
  
Quando Harry foi pegar o leite, a caixa estourou devido à força exagerada que este fez sem querer. Após o pequeno incidente tudo continuou normalmente. Harry tomou mais cuidado para se acostumar a segurar as coisas com um pouco mais de delicadeza, e, lembrando-se do que Gina havia dito na noite anterior, sobre ter mais cuidado com a sua força, agradeceu mentalmente por ter arrebentado apenas a caixa de leite, ao invés de ter quebrado algum osso da garota quando a segurou no colo desajeitadamente.  
  
Ele preparou um café da manhã como havia aprendido após trabalhar feito um elfo doméstico durante anos na casa de seus tios: Várias fatias de bacon, muitas salsichas (Harry sabia muito bem como era o apetite lendário dos Weasley), alguns ovos fritos, e, para uma variar um pouco o cardápio, uma porção generosa de ovos mexidos. Harry também preparou chá, café preto, e deixou uma jarra de leite e uma de suco de abóbora sobre a mesa.  
  
Ele estava terminando de limpar a bagunça que havia feito ao derramar o leite no chão quando ouviu uma voz feminina esganiçada.  
  
- Harry, querido, o que você está fazendo? – Molly perguntou surpresa. O rapaz deu de ombros, um tanto quanto embaraçado.  
  
- Eu só estava preparando o café da manhã em agradecimento por vocês terem me convidado para passar as férias aqui na Toca com vocês... – respondeu Harry voltando a esfregar o pano de chão na poça de leite, mas Molly rapidamente fez um gesto de varinha e o pano saiu das mãos do rapaz, formando uma boca, sugou todo o resto de leite esparramado do chão, acabando de limpar a bagunça.  
  
- Harry você não precisa fazer nada para agradecer principalmente acordar a esta hora da manhã para preparar café da manhã para os preguiçosos dos meus filhos, querido –disse em tom amável, enquanto o pano de chão "vomitava" o leite que havia sugado do chão num balde cheio de água próximo. Quando o pano começou a gargarejar e bochechar com a água, Molly o desinfeitiçou. Harry continuou a falar despreocupadamente.  
  
- Sra. Weasley eu gosto de ajudar. Eu sei cozinhar bem e estou acostumado a acordar cedo durante as férias, sem o menor problema. Eu fico feliz em poder fazer algo por vocês... Sinto muito pelo pequeno acidente com o leite... – a mulher sorriu. - Eu só vou comer uma porção eu vou correr um pouco para me exercitar – disse Harry se sentando a mesa.  
  
- Bom querido, se você só fez isto para comer algo antes de se exercitar tudo bem. Só que da próxima vez você pode preparar algo bem simples para si mesmo, não precisa fazer um café para a família inteira está bem? E não se importe, pois eu mesma sempre vivo derrubando tudo. Não é fácil cozinhar com sete filhos gritando, brincando, brigando o tempo todo... – falou Molly carinhosamente para Harry. – Mas eu adorei a surpresa assim mesmo... – ela acrescentou ao final. Molly sentou-se calmamente à mesa com a edição matutina do Profeta Diário e começou a ler enquanto tomava seu café da manhã. Harry também havia se sentado, e estava comendo rapidamente um pouco de ovos mexidos com algumas fatias de bacon, enquanto as ajudava a descer mais depressa dando grandes goles no seu suco de abóbora.  
  
Quando Harry estava terminando seu café, ouviu alguém descendo as escadas, e ao olhar na direção delas se deparou com a pessoa que havia habitado seus sonhos na noite anterior.  
  
Gina ainda estava usando a camisola da noite anterior, e com a luz do dia entrando pela janela, Harry podia ver melhor as pernas da garota e isto não estava ajudando muito ao café da manhã ser digerido. Ele sentiu um calor enorme tomar conta de seu corpo e tentou se concentrar em mastigar o mínimo possível.  
  
Gina deu um beijo de "bom dia" no rosto da mãe e desejou um "bom dia" sorridente para Harry, e aquele sorriso tirou ele do sério. Gina serviu-se de ovo mexido e um pouco de leite gelado para começar o café, e Harry ficou esperando ansiosamente para ver qual seria a reação da garota à comida que ele havia preparado, ele queria muito impressioná-la.  
  
- Mãe estes ovos estão fantásticos – disse assim que colocou o garfo na boca e provou. Harry não conseguiu conter o sorriso que apareceu no canto dos seus lábios devido ao elogio.  
  
- Então filha você deve dar este elogio ao Harry, pois foi ele quem preparou o café da manhã hoje... – disse Molly entre as garfadas a sua própria porção de ovos mexidos.  
  
Gina ficou surpresa e olhou incredulamente para Harry, que apenas confirmou timidamente com a cabeça que havia sido ele quem tinha preparado o café. E por mais que Gina fosse linda ele não conseguiria abrir a boca para fazer algum comentário sem morrer de rir da cara que a garota estava fazendo.  
  
- Com licença. Vou correr um pouco. Dentro de uma hora devo estar de volta - disse Harry enquanto se levantava, para que ninguém ficasse preocupado com sua ausência neste tempo.  
  
- Espere um minutinho que eu vou me aprontar para ir com você Harry – disse Gina terminando de tomar seu copo de leite de um gole só.  
  
Quinze minutos depois ela descia as escadas, e novamente deixava Harry pasmo com sua beleza. A garota estava usando um top branco colante que não escondia em nada sua bela silhueta, um short bege curto que mostrava muito mais de suas pernas do que Harry poderia suportar e um tênis simples de corrida. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo que deixava a mostra o pescoço branco e delicado, o que era muito convidativo para Harry, que passou a ponte da língua de leve por seu lábios. Ele imaginou o quanto ele poderia agüentar antes que enlouquecesse, e engoliu em seco.  
  
A corrida começou após um breve aquecimento silenciosamente confortável. Harry não conseguia parar de dar breves espiadas, para a garota ao seu lado e algumas vezes flagrou-a fazendo o mesmo. Harry estava se contendo, mas queria mesmo tentar correr com toda sua nova força e testar a potência que poderia alcançar. Gina percebeu as intenções dele.  
  
- Harry agora nós já estamos a uma distância segura da Toca você pode testar o que você é capaz de fazer e se acostumar com sua nova força – disse ela olhando para os lados e verificando se não havia ninguém por perto. Harry ficou grato pela garota estar ajudando com os efeitos colaterais do sangue de rêsma.  
  
Harry primeiro tentou usar toda sua força de uma só vez, e no começo realmente conseguiu ir mais rápido, mas não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio por muito tempo, e logo teve que reduzir a força para não cair. Gina, que havia se sentado à sombra de uma macieira e observava o treino de Harry, levantou-se preocupada quando ele quase caiu, e foi mostrar o que Harry estava fazendo errado.  
  
Harry sentiu-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo, pois agora tinha uma bela garota colocando a mão nos músculos de suas pernas e endireitando a sua coluna para tentar ensiná-lo a distribuir o peso, e cada vez que ela se abaixava para apontar nas suas próprias pernas que músculos ele deveria contrair, era uma oportunidade perfeita para ele ficar observando as coxas bem torneadas dela.  
  
Após prestar bastante atenção às diferenças, Harry novamente se pôs a correr com toda a força, inicialmente atento até onde elevava sua perna para não perder o equilíbrio e se manter em movimento constante, seguindo os conselhos de Gina, que assistia contente ao sucesso dele. Logo depois ele se perdeu na sensação de correr com toda aquela velocidade livremente. Era fantástico, quase como a sensação de liberdade que sentia ao voar. Sentia-se livre de suas limitações e de seus problemas, tanto que quando reparou já estava treinando há quase uma hora, e eles precisavam voltar rápido para a Toca ou Molly ficaria muito preocupada com eles.  
  
Harry comentou sua preocupação com Gina e a garota olhando para o relógio ficou espantada como o tempo que havia passado sem que eles percebessem, e os dois voltaram correndo em direção à Toca.  
  
Ao chegarem estavam ambos com a respiração pesada e as roupas ensopadas de suor. Harry não pôde deixar de notar que o suor havia tornado o top que Gina usava semi-transparente, e o que ele enxergou o deixou de tal forma que ele sentiu o rosto ficar quente, e ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, e esperava que ela não percebesse, ou iria ficar extremamente envergonhado de sua atitude.  
  
Quando entraram na cozinha encontraram Rony comendo uma quantidade absurda de comida enquanto falava alguma coisa, de boca cheia, com os gêmeos. Os gêmeos terminaram seu café, se levantaram, despediram-se de sua irmã e de seu maior e único investidor e aparataram para a sua loja.  
  
Enquanto Gina tomava um banho Harry leu o Profeta Diário, procurando alguma notícia sobre Voldemort, mas tudo que encontrava eram relatos de bruxos sobre possíveis aparições de Voldemort em diversos locais diferentes, e pelo que parecia ao mesmo tempo, ou seja, provavelmente eram notícias falsas ou resultado de boatos infundados e histeria coletiva, ou pior, as pessoas estavam tentando se promover às custas do medo.  
  
Harry estava frustrado com as pessoas que só queriam aparecer, ocupar o espaço das notícias que realmente deveriam ser dadas, como o que estava sendo feito para conter os Comensais capturados, que medidas estavam sendo tomadas para localizar e prender Belatrix e Rabicho e todas as outras coisas que ele gostaria de saber sobre as ações do Ministério da Magia.  
  
- Harry, já pode tomar seu banho eu liberei o banheiro... – Harry ouviu a garota gritar das escadas. Provavelmente ela estava enrolada na toalha e os cabelos ruivos molhados pingando sobre os ombros, como no dia anterior. Harry considerou por um breve momento a idéia de usar suas lentes para espiar a garota, mas decidiu que seria melhor, e menos criminoso, esperar que ela mesma permitisse que ele a visse nua, se fosse o caso.  
  
Harry tomou uma bela ducha fria, tentando apenas relaxar e esquecer os problemas que estava tendo. As imagens de Gina foram as mais difíceis de se livrar, mas no fim a água fria ajudou-o a se acalmar. Ele se arrumou calmamente, e para manter os cabelos, que haviam crescido mais um pouco, fora de sua linha de visão, teve que improvisar com um pouco do gel, provavelmente de Carlinhos, que estava na bancada do banheiro. Vestiu uma bermuda simples e uma camiseta da cor vermelho grifinório e voltou para a sala. Assim que desceu encontrou Ron terminando de derrotar Gina em uma partida de xadrez de bruxo.  
  
- E aí Harry? Se sente pronto para o desafio? – Rony zombou, convidando Harry para uma partida.  
  
- Pode apostar que sim Ron – respondeu sorrindo para o amigo. Gina ofereceu o lugar para que ele se sentasse.  
  
- Harry posso pegar aquele livro que você disse que ia me emprestar ontem? - perguntou Gina assim que se levantou. Harry se lembrou que havia dito a Gina que deixaria que ela ajudasse, por isso assentiu discretamente com a cabeça.  
  
Harry e Rony estavam empolgados na partida, mas Harry viu que Gina havia descido com um dos livros que estavam no cofre da família dele. Ela se acomodou despojadamente na poltrona em frente a onde os garotos jogavam e começou a folhear o livro com interesse.  
  
Harry observou embevecido a concentração da menina por alguns segundos, então sentiu algo estranho sobre o jogo, e, se concentrando neste sentimento começou a entender por que Ron era tão bom no xadrez. Ron previa as jogadas do adversário, ele inconscientemente utilizava suas habilidades de vidente. Harry então resolveu equilibrar as coisas e começou a "ler" as jogadas que o amigo ia fazer.  
  
Foi uma partida muito equilibrada, mas no fim o talento natural de Ron e se habilidade de prever as jogadas de seu adversário e a legilemência de Harry fizeram com que a partida terminasse em um empate. Gina interrompeu os dois, antes que Rony conseguisse assimilar o empate, que para ele tinha sabor de derrota.  
  
- Harry olha aqui a árvore genealógica de sua família... – disse Gina excitada por que finalmente encontrará algo diferente para mostrar para Harry. Ela apontou para o desenho esquemático, com o brasão dos Potter.  
  
Harry ocupava a posição mais abaixo da árvore. Logo acima se encontravam Tiago Francisco Potter e Lílian Evans Potter. Ao lado deles estava o nome de Eduardo Alberto Potter, junto com as datas de nascimento e falecimento.  
  
Harry se sentiu um pouco triste ao descobrir que havia tido um tio que nem havia chegado a conhecer, pois ele morreu em 76 antes de Harry ter nascido. Também abaixo dos nomes apareciam a profissão da pessoa e Harry viu que seu pai e tio foram aurores e sua mãe trabalhava como criadores de feitiços para o ministério da Magia.  
  
Logo acima se encontravam os nomes Alberto Tiago Potter e Fernanda Bones Potter, abaixo dos nomes de eles se encontravam respectivamente Auror e oficial do Depto. de Execução das Leis da Magia. E acima deles se encontravam os nomes de Tiago Alfredo Potter e Elizabeth Malfoy Potter, novamente o constava o titulo de Auror e abaixo de Elizabeth constava que ela fora uma medi-Bruxa.  
  
A lista de nomes continuava, e Harry até encontrou relação de sua família com os Weasleys e diversas outras famílias. A árvore genealógica se estendia por quase oitocentos anos antes de perder as conexões principais, e todos os homens Potter constavam como tendo posições de defensores do bem como Aurores ou caçadores de criaturas perigosas.  
  
Harry, Ron e Gina ficaram folhando pelo livro e aprendendo sobre a família de Harry. O livro descrevia alguns dos feitos mais importantes dos membros da família e Gina prontamente comentou que alguns dos feitos de Harry deviam ser acrescentados. Quando Harry ia protestar, a garota mostrou que o livro fora escrito à mão pela família e ela mesmo se prontificou a acrescentar os feitos dele. O livro também descrevia a casa à qual a pessoa tinha ido em quanto frequentara Hogwarts e Harry viu que embora a maioria fossem grifinórios havia alguns ramos que trocavam de casa, e após algumas gerações não mais apareciam como Potter pois tinham filhas que se casavam, e então saíam da árvore da família.  
  
Sem que eles percebessem logo chegou a hora do almoço. Molly havia preparado todas as comidas favoritas de Harry em agradecimento pelo café da manhã, e, para a surpresa de todos, os Lovegood se juntaram a eles no almoço.  
  
O Sr. Lovegood queria agradecer pessoalmente a Harry pela entrevista e Luna queria visitar os amigos. Luna também deu de presente para Harry uma edição atual do Pasquim e uma assinatura vitalícia de lambuja.  
  
Após um delicioso almoço, o Sr. Lovegood se despediu e os amigos foram para a sala conversar enquanto faziam a digestão para depois jogarem um pouco de quadribol.  
  
Enquanto conversavam Luna mostrou um esboço da matéria que estava preparando sobre a luta no Departamento de Mistérios no Ministério da Magia. Harry começou a ler a matéria, e Gina lia sobre seu ombro. Os cabelos da garota roçavam contra o pescoço dele, tirando-lhe quase toda a concentração. Eles comentavam em alguns pontos em que Luna devia mudar alguns fatos para que a matéria ficasse mais adequada com o que realmente tinha acontecido. Luna disse que já tinha uma entrevista de Neville para acrescentar, e agora esperava o depoimento dos seus outros amigos. Ela contou que havia mandado uma coruja para Hermione pedindo uma entrevista, mas que esta havia se negado a fazer qualquer comentário na revista, embora ela não soubesse por quê.  
  
Harry e Gina sorriram de leve um para o outro sabiam muito bem por que a garota não queria dar entrevista, mas acharam melhor não comentar nada, rapidamente eles se livraram de suas entrevistas e observaram que Luna fazia muitas perguntas mais pessoais para Rony que não notava nada de estranho nisto. Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar e Harry sentiu a vontade que a garota tinha de rolar de tanto rir no chão.  
  
Alguns instantes depois todos estavam no "campo" de quadribol dos Weasley para se divertir. Eles concordaram em fazer um jogo de dois contra dois, apenas com artilheiros, e qualquer dos artilheiros poderia defender os gols. Sortearam as duplas, e acabou ficando Harry e Gina contra Ron e Luna. O jogo iria até cem pontos. A dupla que fizesse dez gols primeiro ganhava.  
  
Ron saiu com a goles e tentou fintar sua irmã, que jogava melhor como artilheira, e conseguiu roubar a bola do rapaz e avançou contra os postes para fazer o gol, mas Luna a bloqueou, e conseguiu arremessar a bola na direção de Ron. Harry se antecipou e pegou a goles no lugar do amigo, avançando para marcar o gol. Luna se posicionou para bloqueá-lo, mas Harry com apenas um olhar para Gina indicou onde esta devia se posicionar, e passou a goles para a garota. Ron vinha embalado contra a irmã, que rapidamente devolveu a goles para Harry, que fez o primeiro gol da dupla. Harry e Gina trocaram sorrisos, e um pequeno abraço para comemorar o gol.  
  
O jogo continuou neste ritmo. Embora Ron e Luna fossem bons, Harry e Gina eram melhores, e eles também contavam com uma habilidade maior na no ataque, e trocavam os passes com mais facilidade. Portando não foi surpresa nenhuma que a partida tivesse acabado em 100 a 30 para Harry e Gina.  
  
Quando finalmente aterrissaram Harry correu com empolgação para abraçar Gina e comemorar a vitória. Depois de abraçá-la, tirando-a do chão, rodá-la no ar com facilidade, arrancando risadinhas e gritinhos histéricos da garota, ele se inclinou para dar um beijo em sua bochecha, porém Gina teve a mesma idéia e inclinou-se também, para o mesmo lado.  
  
Foi uma grande surpresa para os dois, que tinham os olhos fechados, quando os lábios se tocaram timidamente sem querer. Harry inicialmente ficou chocado pela surpresa, e quando começou a aproveitar o beijo, que ele notou que era muito mais gostoso que o de Cho, Gina se afastou, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido, e o deixou para trás, chocado, extremamente corado, e completamente na dúvida se o beijo havia sido mesmo sem querer ou maldosamente proposital. Na dúvida ou não, ele precisava urgentemente de um bom banho frio. E isso estava ficando cada vez mais freqüente.  
  
- Garotos, está meio quente. Por que não vamos tomar um banho no riacho? – perguntou Gina já indo em direção ao barracão para guardar sua vassoura.  
  
- Eu adoraria Gina mas eu estou sem roupa de banho por baixo... – respondeu Luna um tanto quanto desanimada.  
  
- Que é isso Luna? Eu te empresto algo. Vamos lá no meu quarto... – as duas foram em direção à casa enquanto Ron e Harry guardavam sua vassouras.  
  
- Esperamos vocês no riacho garotas - gritou Ron para Gina e Luna.  
  
Harry e Ron já estavam mergulhando no riacho quando as garotas chegaram. Luna estava usando um maiô branco, um pouco pequeno para ela já que era um pouco mais alta e esguia do que Gina. Harry até achou que Luna havia ficado muito bonita, mas a visão que veio a seguir roubou-lhe todo o sangue do cérebro. Gina estava usando uma maiô vermelho decotado nas frente, com as costas nuas, evidenciando cada curva de seu corpo. Harry se encontrou novamente lambendo os próprios lábios, e pôde sentir de leve o maravilhoso gosto dos lábios de Gina ainda nos seus.  
  
Todos se divertiram muito, até que notaram que a tarde estava acabando, e Luna disse que tinha que se preparar para ir embora. Todos voltaram para a Toca, para se secarem e colocarem roupas secas.  
  
Harry agora não conseguia parar de pensar em dar um jeito de ficar sozinho com Gina. Precisava esclarecer o que havia acontecido. "Quem sabe eu posso convidá-la para um encontro no Beco Diagonal?", pensou ele distraído vendo a garota secar os cabelos na toalha. "Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Provavelmente foi um acidente e ela vai rir na minha cara por isso", pensou melhor. Mas a dúvida o estava atormentando.  
  
Harry não contava da sorte ajudá-lo tanto, pois quando estavam se despedindo de Luna, Molly mandou que Ron a acompanhasse até a porta de casa. Não queria que nada de errado acontecesse com a garota.  
  
Ron grunhiu e reclamou um pouco, mas obedeceu à mãe, como de costume. Harry esperou Molly voltar para a cozinha para pedir para conversar com a Gina. Ele não tinha certeza, mas teve a impressão de ter visto um brilho maroto e um sorriso malvado por breves instantes no rosto da garota.  
  
- Gina eu queria te perguntar uma coisa – disse Harry rapidamente  
antes que perdesse a coragem. A menina ergueu as sobrancelhas para  
ele.  
  
- Sim, Harry – ele abaixou a cabeça e disse de uma só vez.  
- Hoje de tarde, sabe, depois do jogo... – ele olhou para os próprios  
pés. - Você teve a intenção de me beijar? – Gina sorriu.  
  
- É claro que não... – Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. – Eu ia te dar  
um beijo no rosto. Você acha que eu iria te beijar na... – ele a  
interrompeu.  
  
- Não. Eu com certeza sei que não, me desculpe por perguntar e... –  
ele passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.  
  
- Eu não terminei de falar Harry... – Gina levantou as duas  
sobrancelhas. - Olhe bem pra mim... – o rapaz estava sem graça como  
nunca havia estado antes, e olhar para ela foi uma das coisas mais  
difíceis para ele fazer naquele momento. – Não foi nada demais beijar  
você... – ele se sentiu pior. "Por favor Gina, cale a boca e não tente  
consertar isso", ele pensou em seu íntimo.  
  
- Para mim foi... – nesse momento ela entendeu onde ele estava  
querendo chegar e seus olhos brilharam de contentamento. Ele já ia  
saindo da sala quando ela conseguiu assimilar a própria felicidade e  
continuou a falar.  
  
- Eu disse que eu não tinha a intenção de beijar você naquela hora,  
mas eu não disse que não tinha a intenção de beijar você... – ele deu  
de ombros.  
  
- E que diferença isso faz, Gina? – ele suspirou resignado. Ela sorriu  
e caminhou até ele.  
  
- Essa é a diferença, Harry... – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e colou os  
seus lábios nos dele.  
  
Harry sentiu a vontade que a garota tinha de brincar com ele e de fazer ele "suar" um pouco, mas também sentiu a vibração dela e o desejo que ela tinha de gritar de felicidade e se atirar cada vez mais nos braços dele. Mas então a garota fez exatamente isso, e atirou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, beijando-o com vontade.  
  
Desta vez ele estava preparado, e colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura da garota, puxou-a o mais perto possível de seu corpo. Baixou sua cabeça levemente enquanto a garota levantava o queixo. Os lábios ainda estavam se tocando de leve, mas logo o beijo foi se tornando intenso e exigente. Harry tinha os olhos fechados, e deixou a cabeça pender um pouco para esquerda, sentindo que Gina estava fazendo o mesmo. O beijo se aprofundou mais. Os lábios agora se pressionavam com mais força, e Harry moveu seus lábios lentamente, provando mais de Gina. A garota fazia o mesmo. A língua dele instintivamente saiu de sua boca, roçando de leve nos lábios da garota, e a sensação era ainda mais maravilhosa do que tinha sido de tarde, quando o beijo havia sido apenas um selinho. Quando ele fez aquilo, os lábios da garota instantaneamente se entreabriram mais, dando passagem para a sua língua. Nesse instante Harry esqueceu de tudo. Estava apenas preocupado em aproveitar esta experiência maravilhosa ao máximo. Ele sentiu a língua da garota massagear de leve a dele, retribuindo o carinho e enlouqueceu. Aquela sensação era a melhor que ele já havia sentido na vida.  
  
Harry abraçou a garota com mais força. Queria ela mais perto. Ele sentiu as mãos da garota abandonarem seu pescoço e se embrenharem em seu cabelo. Ele estava usando todos os seus sentidos e aquilo era maravilhoso, fazendo-o querer mais e mais. Sua mão deslizou um pouco e acariciou de leve a garota, descendo a mão pelas suas costas. Por um momento ele pensou que tivesse estragado tudo, mas a garota aumentou ainda mais o fervor do beijo. Então ele sentiu a já familiar pulsação no baixo ventre que Gina estava lhe causando há algum tempo, e ele ficou sem graça ao sentir que ela havia percebido, e se afastou um pouco. Mas logo sentiu o orgulho que na verdade a garota estava sentindo por causar esta reação nele.  
  
Após alguns minutos, que pareceram meros instantes para Harry eles tiveram que interromper o beijo para respirar apropriadamente. Gina escorou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e respirou profundamente. Harry fez o mesmo. Eles mal podiam acreditar. Ele estava se sentido muito feliz. Aquele beijo havia lhe proporcionado a melhor sensação que ele já havia tido na vida, e mal podia esperar para repetir a dose.  
  
- Gina... – ele disse antes que ela se afastasse. Os olhos castanhos  
olharam ternamente para ele. – Você quer ir comigo ao Beco Diagonal,  
sabe, como um encontro? – ela sorriu de modo encantador.  
  
- Eu vou adorar sair com você Harry... – respondeu Gina após alguns  
segundos que tomou para se recompor – Mas você pode me ajudar com meu  
dever de poções agora para nós podermos aproveitar melhor nosso  
primeiro encontro? – perguntou Gina sorrindo para Harry.  
  
Tudo que Harry pôde fazer foi balançar que sim com a cabeça já que não estava conseguindo pensar direito no momento. Só conseguia pensar em como o beijo havia sido gostoso e o quanto queria repetir. Gina entrelaçou os dedos de sua mão na dele e guiou o garoto para o quarto dela.  
  
Harry passou meia hora ajudando a garota com os deveres, e roubando beijos sempre que podia. Era uma sensação fantástica que ele não cansava de experimentar.  
  
O jantar foi um pouco mais complicado, pois não demorou nenhum minuto para que os Weasley percebessem a proximidade e felicidade de Harry e Gina. Molly, a primeira a notar, levou a mão ao coração e deu um gritinho de felicidade. Os gêmeos ao olharem para os dois devido ao gritinho começaram a sessão de provocações ao novo "casal". E Ron, por último vibrou, dizendo um "Que legal cara" que foi o motivo de risos de todos por ele ter sido o último a perceber, como sempre.  
  
Após o jantar todos se retiraram para dormir, e Gina despediu-se de Harry com mais um beijo apaixonado na porta de seu quarto. Quando Harry se deitou para dormir os sonhos da noite anterior foram muito parecidos, mas desta vez Harry pôde apreciá-los adequadamente, e com a certeza de que eles um dia se tornariam realidade e ele podia perfeitamente se acostumar com isso também. 


	6. Primeiro Encontro

N.A: Muitas desculpas a todos pela demora em postar este capítulo, mas eu comecei a ter problemas de tempo devido à faculdade e ao trabalho. Além de por isso também ter tido um ligeiro bloqueio que me atrapalhou por algum tempo. Desculpem mesmo, e por favor deixem comentários ao terminarem de ler este capítulo, pois eles são um estímulo fundamental para que eu continue a escrever. E quero agradecer novamente a minha amada beta por me ajudar muito com este capítulo. Não fosse pelo empenho, dedicação e carinho de minha namorada e da mulher que eu mais amo no mundo Luciana, vcs não teriam este trabalho em sua frente agora. Espero que vocês gostem e já deixo o aviso de que o próximo capitulo talvez demore, embora um bom número de comentários possa acelerar o processo hehehe..  
  
Primeiro Encontro  
  
Harry acordou extremamente empolgado na manhã de Sábado. Havia tido mais uma excelente noite de sono e naquele dia seria o seu primeiro encontro oficial com Gina. Os dias haviam passado muito rápido e ele mal podia acreditar que finalmente havia chegado o grande dia. É claro que em grande parte o tempo havia voado pela ótima companhia. Harry havia passado grande parte de seu tempo livre ajudando Gina com os deveres das matérias que ele conhecia melhor, e só não havia podido ajudar a garota no dever de Runas Antigas, mas este ela havia acabado sozinha facilmente.  
  
Harry também havia mantido sua rotina de exercicios, e, para sua felicidade, havia acrescentado o quadribol - com Ron, Luna e Gina - a esta rotina. Ele também havia aprendido muito sobre a história de sua familia graças a Gina, que havia encontrado o livro dos Potter. Muito havia sido desvendado: Duelos, histórias, magias e muito mais; além de familias com as quais os Potter se aliaram, contos para as gerações futuras, e mesmo detalhes sobre onde e como haviam aplicado seu dinheiro até se tornar a fortuna que era atualmente.  
  
Mas naquele dia Harry não estava nem um pouco preocupado com nada sobre o seu passado ou antepassados. Ele queria poder passar um ótimo dia junto com Gina. Ele tinha pensado muito sobre o que fazer no dia, e por fim resolveu levá-la para conhecer a parte trouxa de Londres.  
  
Mesmo não conhecendo perfeitamente a cidade, ele sabia muito bem se virar por conta própria, e com o dinheiro que ele tinha à sua desposição isto não seria muito complicado. Planejou usar o flú para irem até o Caldeirão Furado, e de lá, pegariam um táxi para o shopping onde iriam passar a tarde. Harry conhecia apenas este shopping, e somente porque Duda sempre se gabava dos cinemas e da praça de alimentação - muito mais do que os cinemas - dele.  
  
Harry tinha certeza de que Gina iria adorar os cinemas. Ele mesmo queria muito conhecer um já que sua "família" nunca o havia levado aos filmes, e sempre o deixavam com a senhora Figg nas ocasiões especiais, quando iam levar o seu "precioso Dudinha" para mais um dia de mimos. Quanto à praça de alimentação, Harry já podia imaginar o quanto Gina iria ficar curiosa e adorar as pizzas, que ele próprio mal podia esperar para provar sem medo de que Duda fosse lhe roubar as fatias do prato.  
  
Assim sendo, Harry saiu para sua corrida matinal como sempre, só que agora ele chegava até a vila de Otery St. Catchpole, pois finalmente havia se acostumado com a sua nova força e não mais perdia o equilíbrio.  
  
Chegando à vila, e ainda não sentindo a necessidade de voltar, Harry diminuiu para uma velocidade normal de corrida enquanto observava a cidade que começava aos poucos a acordar. Pessoas saíam de suas casas e comprimentavam os vizinhos. Alguns carros já começavam a circular, levando seus donos ao respectivos trabalhos na cidade, e o pequeno mercado da vila recém havia aberto suas portas, e já deixava belas e apetitosas maçãs à mostra para os possíveis compradores que passavam do lado de fora, além das verduras e legumes fresquinhos, arrumados em bancadas no interior da loja.  
  
Harry que havia esquecido de comer um pouco antes de sua corrida matinal estava faminto, por isso decidiu comprar uma maçã para distrair o estômago até voltar para a Toca.  
  
Assim que entrou na loja para pagar pela maçã ele reparou no dono da loja: um senhor mais velho e de aparência simpática e tranqüila. O homem estava olhando para ele com surpresa pois não o reconhecia de vista, e parecia estar tentando associá-lo com alguma das famílias da vila. Harry apenas pôde perceber o que se passava pela dúvida que ele podia sentir se formando na mente do senhor e quase respondeu antes do senhor falar com ele:  
  
- Bom dia garoto. O que posso fazer por você? - disse em tom amável, mas ainda assim curioso.  
  
- Bom dia. Eu apenas queria comprar uma maçã - ele apontou para a bancada. - Elas parecem deliciosas - respondeu Harry retirando algumas notas que tinha trocado no banco para ter dinheiro trouxa no caso de qualquer emergência. - Sabe, eu me esquecei de comer algo antes de sair para dar um passeio e as suas maçãs realmente estavam "chamando" o meu estômago... - o velho senhor deu uma risada simpática enquanto dava o troco a Harry.  
  
- Dando um passeio é? Bom, é verdade. Esta manhã está muito bonita e agradável para isso... - ele disfarçou olhando o seu e disparou a pergunta que iria saciar sua curiosidade. - À propósito, sua família é nova na vila? - perguntou o senhor guardando o dinheiro no caixa e passando uma maçã enorme e bem apetitosa para Harry que imediatamente deu uma mordida.  
  
- Não... - ele respondeu após engolir o primeiro pedaço doce da fruta. - Minha familia não é desta vila. Eu estou passando as férias de verão na casa do meu melhor amigo, Ronald Weasley - respondeu Harry educadamente. O homem sorriu, grato por não estar mais curioso.  
  
- Ah! Os Weasley... - disse como quem se recorda de boas lembranças. - Conheço eles muito bem. Família muito boa, muitos filhos... e aqueles gêmeos são muito divertidos, de vez em quando eles vêm aqui carregar as compras para a mãe deles e aprontam um bocado... - Harry riu divertido. - Só faz algum tempo que não vejo o Percy... - Harry franziu a testa, pronto para mudar de assunto, mas logo vislumbrou o jornal do dia aberto sobre o balcão na seção de entretenimento e resolveu comprá-lo para dar uma olhada, e assim descobrir os filmes que estavam passando na cidade, então pegou um exemplar e deixou o dinheiro sobre o balcão, saindo da loja após se despedir do velho senhor.  
  
Harry mal havia saido da loja quando ouviu alguém chamá-lo:  
  
- Harry Potter? - virando-se na direção da voz Harry se deparou com uma senhora carregando um bebê de colo, e olhando curiosamente para ele. Bastou se passar apenas um instante para que Harry reconhecesse a Sra. Diggory.  
  
- Olá Sra. Diggory como vai? - perguntou Harry sorrindo para ela e para o bebê em seus braços. Uma enorme sensação de alívio preencheu o coração de Harry por ele poder ver que as outras pessoas também estavam superando suas dificuldades e continunado suas vidas.  
  
- Eu estou muito bem Harry. E vejo que você também está muito bem: mais maduro, saudável e agora nem usa mais aqueles óculos... O que houve com eles? - perguntou a Sra. Diggory com mais curiosidade.  
  
- Eu estou usando lentes de contato agora. São bem melhores para praticar esportes, - disse Harry com cuidado para não fazer nenhuma referência ao mundo dos bruxos na frente do dono do mercado - e esta coisinha fofa no seu colo? - perguntou Harry sorrindo para o bebê que agora ria muito olhando para os olhos brilhantes do rapaz.  
  
- Esta é Sophia, minha filhinha de dois meses... - ela inclinou-se um pouco para que Harry pudesse ver melhor a menina. - Ela é realmente adorável, não? - disse a Sra. Diggory em tom protetor, sorrindo orgulhosamente para a sua filha.  
  
- Muito. É uma criança muito bonita... Meus parabéns sinceros e dê lembranças ao seu marido, sra. Diggory - disse Harry satisfeito que a felicidade finalmente havia retornado aos Diggory - Com licença, mas eu tenho que ir voltando ou a minha namorada vai me matar por me atrasar para nosso primeiro encontro - disse Harry se despedindo. Ele deu um beijo de leve nas bochechas de Sophia e correu de volta para a Toca.  
  
Harry chegou algum tempo depois: Suado, cansado e com fome. Encontrou a senhora Weasley preparando um reforçado café da manhã e Gina ajudando sua mãe a arrumar todos os pratos, xícaras e talheres na mesa.  
  
Assim que a garota viu o estado em que o namorado chegou de sua corrida matinal lhe deu um breve beijo e sugeriu que ele tomasse um banho antes de voltar para a tomar o café da manhã tranquilamente junto com ela e o resto da família Weasley.  
  
A idéia de Gina não poderia ter sido melhor. A água quente correu sobre o corpo cansado e dolorido de Harry revigorando-o. Os banhos quentes sempre o ajudavam a relaxar os músculos e a fazer com que os pensamentos do rapaz vagassem para linhas de raciocínio mais amenas ou agradaveis, como a ruiva maravilhosa que estava esperando por ele na cozinha naquele mesmo instante. Ainda pensando se deveria mudar a temperatura da água para fria, Harry fechou o chuveiro e se enxugou, colocando as roupas que tinha separado para o grande encontro: Um jeans escuro, uma camiseta preta e os sapatos também pretos. Afivelou o relógio de bolso prateado à calça e acrescentou mais um cinto preto para garantir que as estas não escorregassem perna à baixo e finalmente estava pronto. Ansioso, porém pronto.  
  
Ao chegar de volta à cozinha Harry encontrou mais uma tentativa da Sra. Weasley de superar Harry no café da manhã. Ela não sabia que seus filhos agora continuavam a lembrar do "maravilhosos" ovos mexidos de Harry, que haviam se tornado agora lendários e eram motivos de trocadilhos - do tipo: "Nós adoramos seus ovos Mexidos, Harry", para Fred e Jorge - apenas para provocá-la. O que parecia estar funcionando, pois todos os dias Molly fazia o posível para se superar e o café da manhã, que estava realmente cada vez mais delicioso.  
  
Gina sorriu ao ver o namorado se aproximar dela na mesa e indicou que ele se sentasse ao lado dela. Ela beijou Harry suavemente antes que ele começasse a se alimentar e disse:  
  
- Harry, eu já tomei o meu café. Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar para nosso encontro. Afinal preciso estar à sua altura... Você está lindo... - ela disse provocativa no ouvido do rapaz, que quase engasgou com o café-com- leite, e então correu apressadamente escada acima para o banheiro  
  
Harry se serviu de vários pedaços de bacon, uma grande porção de omelete e um grande copo de suco de abóbora. A comida estava deliciosa como sempre e ele ainda repetiu duas vezes o que fez a sra. Weasley sorrir de felicidade e orgulho.  
  
- Sra. Weasley o café estava delicioso, - elogiou Harry, como de costume - a sra. sabia que os Diggory tiveram uma nova filha? - perguntou Harry puxando assunto.  
  
- Os Diggory tiveram uma filha? - perguntou a sra. Weasley com curiosidade - Eu certamente não sabia disso querido. Você sabia disso Arthur? - ela perguntou ao marido que se sentava, com a roupa do lado do avesso, para tomar o café.  
  
- Sim tiveram Molly... - o marido disse displicentemente enquanto se servia de torradas. - ela deve ter uns dois meses e se chama Sophia. - respondeu aplacando a curiosidade da esposa.  
  
- E como você descobriu isto Harry? - continuou a perguntar Molly, ignorando o fato do marido estar com o pijama do lado do avesso.  
  
- Ah eu me encontrei com ela na vila hoje de manhã durante a minha corrida matinal... Eu fui um pouco mais longe hoje. - disse disfarçadamente pois Molly havia ficado visivelmente impressionada pela distância que ele havia corrido. - Eu estava com um pouco de fome por isso parei em um pequeno armazém para comprar uma maçã e enganar a fome e na saída me encontrei com a Sra. Diggory carregando Sophia no colo. ..- disse Harry terminando de vez com as dúvidas de Molly. Ela olhou para o marido e este ria com a sessão de charges animadas do Profeta diário: Um pequeno bruxo desenhado batia com a varinha, quebrando-a na cabeça de algo que parecia ser o Ministro da Magia. Ela sorriu e ia comentar, mas foi interrompida pela voz doce da filha.  
  
- Harry, eu estou pronta... - a voz tímida e melodiosa ecoou do alto da escada. O coração de Harry disparou.  
  
- Com licença - ele disse educado para o casal Weasley enquanto se levantava. - Já estou indo Gina, só preciso escovar os dentes... - respondeu Harry indo rapidamente na direção das escadas, subindo-as de dois em dois degraus, mas o que viu quando chegou no alto delas o fez parar e esquecer o que estava indo fazer.  
  
Gina estava uma visão: Tinha os cabelos soltos em cachos que pendiam sobre os ombros nús em um decote que fez com que o rapaz precisasse prender o fôlego. Ela riu do efeito que causou no namorado. O conjunto de blusa branca com pequenas flores e saia jeans havia feito sucesso com certeza, mas ainda sim ela perguntou:  
  
- Então? Como estou? - ele finalmente acordou do transe e sorriu.  
  
- Acho que a minha falta de palavras te respondeu de modo satisfatório, não? - ela riu de volta e acenou. Mas acrescentou enquanto ele entrava sonhador no banheiro para escovar os dentes.  
  
- Respondeu sim, mas você pode tentar colocar isso em palavras... ou ações depois... - o rapaz novamente engoliu em seco e Gina riu ainda mais.  
  
Após rapidamente escovar os dentes Harry desceu as escadas segurando as mãos de Gina, e Molly deu um cutucão em Arthur, que murmurou um: "você está linda, querida, divirtam-se garotos" enquanto ainda lia o Profeta. Ela deu um muxoxo e disse a mesma frase da forma mais simpática que conseguia.  
  
Logo os dois estavam à frente da lareira para usarem o flu até o Caldeirão Furado. Os anos de prática finalmente surtido efeito, pois Harry conseguiu sair facilmente da lareira sem nem ao menos tropeçar. E, apenas um instante após ele sair, Gina estava saindo da lareira também. Harry lhe ofereceu a mão e lhe deu um beijo um pouco mais entusiasmado.  
  
As mãos seguraram firme ao redor da cintura da garota, tentando trazê-la mais para perto. Os lábios levemente abertos e a pontinha de sua língua acariciando tentadoramente, de leve, os deliciosos lábios de Gina. Logo ele sentiu a garota entrabrindo levemente a boca e a língua desta timidamente encontrou a sua. O beijo se prolongou por mais alguns instantes e então Harry se afastou levemente, dando uma série de beijos leves nos lábios de Gina para encerrar o delicioso beijo e manter um pouco do pequeno controle que ainda lhe restava.  
  
Enquanto esperavam pelo táxi, um elegante carro negro estacionou a alguns metros de distância e dele saíram Narcisa e Draco Malfoy. Harry foi capaz de sentir o desprezo e raiva reprimidas no rosto de Malfoy. E além disso Harry conseguiu sentir algo a mais também: Draco estava furioso pois culpava Harry por ter perdido sua posição como monitor, mas antes que Harry pudesse mergulhar mais profundamente nas memórias de seu rival, um táxi finalmente parou e ele e Gina embarcaram rapidamente.  
  
Embora o taxista fosse um homem muito simpático, Harry e Gina não conseguiram prestar muita atenção nele pois Harry não conseguia tirar as suas mãos e seus lábios da bela garota sentada ao seu lado.  
  
Eles passaram apenas meia hora no movimentado trânsito de Londres até que eles chegassem ao shopping que Harry havia planejado levar Gina. Harry pagou o taxista e deixou uma gorjeta caprichada para o homem. Ele estava se sentindo muito feliz e generoso. Harry manteve a porta aberta para Gina e lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a sair do carro. Assim que a garota estava fora do táxi Harry fechou a porta e beijou de leve a mão da menina, que deixou escapara alguns risinhos e suspiros de felicidade.  
  
Harry pôde ver o olhar impressionado de Gina ao ver o tamanho do shopping. O pequeno suspiro de surpresa que escapou quando as portas se abriram sozinhas só por que eles se aproximaram e a expressão encantada no rosto dela, por si só já haviam valido grande parte do passeio.  
  
Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao notar que Gina se comportava exatamente como ele havia se comportado na primeira vez que havia ido ao Beco Diagonal. Gina olhava para todos os lados impressionada com as lojas, as escadas rolantes e os elevadores. Harry guiou-a até uma placa onde havia um pequeno mapa esquemático do shopping e procurou a praça de diversões e a de alimentação. Após encontrá-las no sexto e último andar Harry decidiu levar Gina de elevador até lá.  
  
Gina hesitou um pouco antes de seguir Harry para dentro do elevador mas com um pequeno sorriso de encorrajamento vindo de namorado, e a mão dele segurando a sua de forma protetora, foram suficientes para que ela seguisse o garoto calmamente.  
  
O shopping ainda estava vazio por ainda ser cedo. Pouco havia se passado das dez horas da manhã, mas Harry sabia que em apenas uma hora ou duas vários adolescentes barulhentos estariam enchendo o lugar de agitação e confusão.  
  
Gina se assustou quando o sistema de som do elevador disse:  
  
- Sexto andar... - Harry afastou uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos dela e aproximou os lábios dos ouvidos da garota, ficando entorpecido pelo perfume enebriante da namorada.  
  
- É um pouco diferente ler no livro de Estudo dos trouxas, do que viver de verdade não? - perguntou Harry sorrindo e sussurrando marotamente para Gina.  
  
- É sim Harry. Mas eu estou achando fantástico como os trouxas conseguem fazer tudo isto sem mágica. Eles são realmente muito inteligentes e criativos... Eu entendo exatamente o que tanto fascina o papai agora... - disse Gina impressionada olhando para tudo em volta.  
  
Harry não pode se conter mais e novamente deu um beijo apaixonado na namorada. Ele inicialmente pegou-a de surpresa, mas logo os braços da garota estavam enrolados em volta de seu pescoço e sua língua roçando exigente contra seus lábios exigindo por uma abertura, que Harry concedeu rapidamente. Ele sentiu a língua da garota acariciar de leve a sua e então deixar a sua boca, então Harry se aproveitou para retribuir o gesto, fazendo o mesmo com ela.  
  
Harry também aproveitou o tempo que eles tinham livre até o horário do cinema abrir para apresentar Gina para outras diversões trouxas que ele nunca tivera chance de conhecer. Gina se divertiu muito com os jogos e pegou rapidamente a prática dos fliperamas com facilidade. E quando a garota comentou sobre sentir sede Harry logo voltou com dois copos grandes de refrigerante para os dois se refrescarem.  
  
- Harry o que é esta bebida? - perguntou Gina estranhando o gás e a necessidade repentina de arrotar por tomar um gole muito grande e ávido do refrigerante.  
  
- Isto se chama refrigerante. É o tipo de bebida favorita das crianças e jovens trouxas, É o "suco de abóboras" trouxa... - respondeu Harry após segurar um pequeno arroto também.  
  
- Bom isto é muito gostoso Harry... - disse Gina voltando a beber seu refrigerante e rir das bolhinhas de gás estourando e fazendo cócegas em seu nariz.  
  
Após ambos terem se divertido muito na praça de diversões, Harry levou a Gina até a praça de alimentação onde pediu uma pizza de mussarela para que eles dividissem. Gina ficou curiosa sobre como deveria comer mas logo segiu o exemplo de Harry e estava dando longas mordidas em seus pedaços de pizza.  
  
Olhando em seu novo relógio Harry notou que faltava apenas um hora para que começasse a primeira seção do filme e como ele lerá no jornal este filme tinha tudo para estar lotado então ele se apreçou e levou Gina para a bilheteria. Harry tomará a decisão certa pois uma pequena fila se formava na bilheteria para o cinena.  
  
Com Gina à sua frente na fila, Harry enroscou seu braço esquerdo pela cintura da garota e com o direito afastou os cabelos do lado direito da face e do pescoço e de leve beijou a pele sensível e alva da namorada. Gina tremeu levemente de surpresa e deixou um pequeno suspiro de prazer escapar de seu lábios enquanto sua cabeça pendia para esquerda dando mais acesso ao seu delicado e delicioso pescoço.  
  
Embora tivessem umas vinte pessoas à frente deles, a fila se movia rapidamente, infelizmente para Harry que estava adorando beijar Gina. A garota havia finalmente se cansado de não poder retribuir as carícias e se virado para encará-lo de frente, e agora não conseguia parar de lhe dar beijos apaixonados.  
  
- O próximo... - a moça da bilheteria chamou em vão. Harry estava muito distraído para perceber que a sua vez havia chegado.  
  
- Moço? - Harry sentiu um garoto puxar sua camisa para lhe chamar atenção e se virou para ver o que o garoto queria.  
  
- Sim? - perguntou Harry sorrindo para o garoto embora se sentisse um pouco frustrado por ter que parar com a sessão de beijos.  
  
- Harry Potter? - perguntou o garoto assustado e Harry prontamente reconheceu Marco Evans, o novo saco de pancadas de Duda, o garoto obviamente devia estar apavorado com Harry por causa das histórias que os Dursleys espalhavam sobre ele e se escondeu atrás das pernas do pai.  
  
- Potter - disse o Sr. Evans obviamente irritado já que Harry havia assustado seu filho - você parece estar muito ocupado com sua garota - continuou falando agora olhando feio para Gina como se ela estivesse se comportando mal - mas como você pode ver a caixa já está te chamando há dois minutos.  
  
Harry embaraçadamente se dirigiu ao caixa e pediu dois ingressos para "Coração Valente". A moça que estava na bilheteria lhe deu um sorriso simpático e mais atencioso de costume até que viu o olhar mortal com o qual Gina olhava em sua direção. A mulher decididamente não sabia com quem estava se metendo, foi o que Harry pensou divertido pelo ciúme da namorada.  
  
Harry ainda ouviu o Sr. Evans comprar dois ingressos para "Toy Story". Mas logo já havia voltado toda a sua atenção para Gina. Seu braço novamente havia tranpassado as costas da garota para tê-la mais perto de si. Harry novamente se viu perdido observando a linda garota a seu lado mas agora havia algumas diferenças: Uma pequena manchinha roxa estava no pescoço da garota, como prova da sessão de agarramento explícito na fila do cinema, e os lábios de ambos estavam um pouco inchados devido aos beijos apaixonados que eles tinham trocado.  
  
Mas Gina não pareceu se importar muito com aquilo, pois agora era a vez dela de beijar o namorado. Com um leve giro para a frente, e usando o embalo da girada para lançar seu braço sobre os ombros de Harry, Gina novamente se encotrava face a face com o rapaz, e em apenas um instante os lábios novamente se encontraram magneticamente. Harry sentiu sua cabeça girar de tantos sentimentos e pensamentos felizes que lhe percorriam a mente e o coração, e ele tinha certeza que alguns - ou muitos - nem ao menos eram seus tal qual era a mistura e afinidade entre os dois.  
  
Após vários minutos de carícias apaixonadas, Harry decidiu que tinham que fazer os ultimos preparativos para verem o filme com tudo que uma sessão de cinema tem direito. Então ele comprou um enorme saco de pipocas, e dois copos grandes de refrigerante e os levou até onde Gina o esperava na fila.  
  
Nesta fila a espera foi um pouco maior, já que havia um homem que examinava os ingressos e os rasgava cuidadosamente ao meio pelo picote do papel. Mas isto serviu muito bem aos propósitos do casal, que não parou de se beijar ou acariciar a cada oportunidade. Quanto mais se tocavam e se beijavam mais eles precisavam e maior ficava a conexão emocional entre eles. Harry agora tinha certeza de que sentia não só o seu prazer, como também os que Gina sentia quando estavam se beijando e isto apenas aumentava ainda mais o seu desejo e excitação.  
  
Harry finalmente precisou se afastar um pouco para poder respirar, e também para recuperar um pouco de seu auto-controle. Afinal, ele tinha certeza de que Gina, pelo menos uma vez, havia sentido a reação que ela estava causando em seu corpo. Não que ele tivesse problemas com isto, ele apenas não queria apressar tal aspecto íntimo da relação, e nem tinha certeza de que ele próprio estaria pronto para um passo daquele.  
  
- Senhor, seus bilhetes por favor... - o lanterninha chamava a atenção de Harry e Gina que novamente haviam se perdido no mundinho particular que eles se encontravam a cada beijo dado. Harry alcançou os bilhetes e se certificou de que estava recebendo as suas confirmações de ingresso de volta. Tinha certeza de que os lanterninhas estariam de marcação com ele e Gina, devido à toda a paixão que os dois vinham demonstrando ainda do lado de fora.  
  
Ao entrarem na sala, e a encontrarem praticamente vazia, Harry e Gina ficaram em duvida sobre o lugar onde deveriam se sentar, mas por fim, decidiram que o melhor seria procurar lugares mais ao fundo e ao centro.  
  
Cada um colocou o seu respectivo copo de refrigerante ao seu lado. As pipocas ficaram apoiadas entre as pernas de Harry, que tinha seu braço novamente cruzado às costas da namorada, que por sua vez havia se inclinado para o lado dele, recostando-se confortavelmente e aconchegando-se ao namorado. A cada instante Harry ou Gina pegavam algumas pipocas ou tomavam um gole do refrigerante. A menina estava ansiosa para o filme começar.  
  
Os olhos de Harry não conseguiam se desgrudar do rosto de Gina. Oolhar atento e curioso da garota percorria cada centímetro de tela, tentando entender como os trouxas eram capazes de criar uma "mágica" como aquela. Um sorriso de encanto se formou no rosto do garoto devido a todas as emoções positivas que ele sentia preencher o seu corpo naquele simples momento.  
  
Harry não pôde se conter, pendendo um pouco sua cabeça ele novamente começou a beijar o pescoço da namorada. Sentindo o desejo da garota crescer Harry deixou a língua deslizar de leve pelo pescoço da garota. Os tremores e suspiros ficaram cada vez mais freqüentes dominando a razão de Harry, e começando a dar lugar a um desejo incontrolável. Os beijos de Harry subiram do pescoço até chegarem à pontinha da orelha da garota. Harry soltou um suspiro pesado, quente e cheio de desejo próximo ao ouvido da namorada.Gina estremeceu, como se sentisse todo o desejo que percorria agora o corpo de Harry, e, naquele momento, quando Harry morsdicou de leve a pontinha de sua orelha um leve gemido de prazer escapou, sem querer, de seus lábios, deixando Harry muito satisfeito e orgulhoso do que causava nela.  
  
Gina pareceu finalmente ter se cansado de não ter o controle completo da situação, pois se virou para o lado do namorado, e com um breve olhar, Harry conseguiu perceber o desejo e uma imensa vontade de provocar, contidos nos olhos castanhos afogueados da namorada.  
  
Os lábios da garota logo estavam pressionados contra os dele, e Harry se rendeu aos caprichos da garota, deixando com que os lábios se abrissem docemente, aceitando a entrada da língua exigente de Gina, que logo estava brincando maliciosamente com a dele. Enquanto a mão esquerda da garota lhe acariciava os cabelos, Harry lentamente escorregou a sua mão direita para a perna de Gina. Esperou alguns instantes por alguma reação da menina, mas como esta não o impediu, ele prosseguiu, fazendo carinhos circulares em sua perna, até a altura da coxa. O desejo novamente começou a se tornar incontrolável, e quando os lábios de Gina deslizaram para o lado, tocando- lhe o pescoço, foi a vez de Harry deixar escapar um gemido de prazer, mais alto do que ele gostaria.  
  
Um senhor sentado logo à frente se levantou levemente irritado com o barulho. E depois de encarar de forma aborrecida o casal, voltou a se sentar e virar para a frente, pois o filme já iria começar. Harry e Gina, que nunca haviam assistido a um filme decidiram manter - ou pelo menos tentar - o controle que haviam recuperado graças às reclamações do senhor.  
  
O filme começou, e novamente a "magia" do cinema capturou a atenção de ambos. Harry não conseguiu se controlar na cena do enterro dos pais de William Wallace e deixou que algumas lágrimas escapassem dos seus olhos. Imediatamente ele sentiu o conforto da mão de Gina sobre a sua. E a garota limpou os rastros das lágrimas com leves beijos sobre o rosto do rapaz.  
  
Durante as cenas em que a paixão do herói do filme, William Wallace, despertava o coração de Harry começou a inflar de contentamento, e conforme a felicidade dos personagens crescia, mais leves ficavam os pensamentos de Harry, que não pôde particularmente deixar de aproveitar a cena do casamento secreto para roubar mais um beijo apaixonado de Gina.  
  
A cena da morte da esposa de Wallace trouxe um pesar enorme ao seu coração e pensamentos preocupados e ansiosos sobre que poderia acontecer a Gina se o fato deles estarem namorando se espalhasse. Mas logo um leve sorriso se formou no rosto dele, ocasionado por alguns beijos delicados em seu pescoço e um sussurro tranquilizador de: "Eu nunca vou te deixar, Harry", que foi o suficiente para ele esquecer os medos idiotas que tentaram preencher a sua cabeça.  
  
O resto do filme foi uma grande sucessão de batalhas seguidas de mais batalhas, que deixaram os dois impressionados, e várias vezes Harry sentia a mãe de Gina apertar apreensiva a sua. A bravura e lealdade de William Wallace e seus aliados começaram a dar a Harry mais auto-confiança para lutar com mais força e dedicação para afastar o mal de seus amigos e da mulher ao seu lado.  
  
Ao final do filme Harry se encontrava um pouco triste com o que destino havia reservado a William Wallace e à sua amada, mas Gina animou-o rapidamente sentando-se em seu colo, beijando-lhe com força e paixão após murmurar um obrigado pelo dia que ele havia lhe proporcionado, enquanto as outras pessoas saíam do cinema lotado.  
  
Instintivamente as mãos da garota tentavam puxar Harry para mais perto de si. Enquanto isso, sem conseguir pensar muito, Harry deixou a mão esquerda ficar um pouco mais ousada e entrar ligeiramente por de baixo da saia da namorada. Gina não pareceu se opor, já que virou-se de frente para Harry, com uma das pernas de cada lado do garoto, deixando que seus lábios roçassem de leve no pescoço do namorado. O gemido de prazer que novamente escapou sem-querer dos lábios de Harry pareceu atiçar ainda mais a vontade de provocar da pequena e doce ruiva que ele tinha agora no colo.  
  
Mas infelizmente, as luzes terminaram de acender, iluminando completamente a sala de exibição, sinalizando que os funcionários do cinema começariam a limpeza. Gina pareceu quase tão frustrada quanto Harry por ter que sair daquela posição, porém Harry sentiu-se um pouco constrangido ao ter que colocar a camisa para fora da calça, fato que gina fingiu não notar para não constrangir o garoto.  
  
Logo após ao saírem do cinema, Harry e Gina foram ao banheiro e combinaram de se esperar nos bancos em frente ao banheiro. Harry demorou um pouco mais no banheiro, precisava se acalmar jogando um pouco de água fria na nuca. A circulação estava mais fora de controle do que nunca e ele tinha certeza de que se não esfriasse a cabeça antes de se reencontrar com Gina algo que nenhum dos dois estava pronto ainda poderia impulsivamente acontecer.  
  
Harry encontrou Gina cercada por alguns garotos que pareciam a estar importunando com cantadas e propostas indecorosas. Então Harry reconheceu entre eles as costas enormes e cheias de pneus de Duda e o nariz em forma de rato de Polkis.  
  
- Ei, Dudinha? Ansioso para ser humilhado mais uma vez? - perguntou Harry que ainda não tinha sido notado nem por Gina e nem pelo primo e os amigos dele.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui aberração? - perguntou Duda de volta tentando parecer ameaçador para não ficar mal diante dos amigos, mas ao mesmo tempo, por segurança, deu um passo atrás de medo. Neste meio tempo Gina se levantou do banco e agarrou com força a mão de Harry, que entrelaçou os dedos aos da menina de forma protetora.  
  
- Aparentemente protegendo a minha namorada de idiotas. E você, primo? - perguntou Harry seus olhos cheios de fúria mirando Duda, que recuou ainda mais.  
  
- Bom, e o que uma vagabundazinha qualquer como esta pode querer com um fracote como você? Nem ao menos dinheiro você tem... - disse Polkis fazendo uma cara de nojo de Gina para Harry.  
  
Mas antes que a Gina pudesse responder, Harry já tinha soltado a mão dela e derrubado Polkis no chão. Duda tentou impedir, mas levou um empurrão que o fez escorregar por uns seis metros antes de parar e bater de costas contra a parede do shopping. Os outros garotos fugiram acovardados.  
  
- Não ouse abrir a sua boca imunda pra falar dela desse jeito... - disse Harry erguendo o outro rapaz pelo colarinho, batendo com as costas dele contra o chão, fazendo um barulho surdo. - Nunca mais fale mal de mim ou dos meus amigos... - ele bateu novamente, com um pouco mais de força desta vez, o rapaz no chão.  
  
Polkis soltou um gemido e Gina percebeu que a qualquer momento Harry iria quebrar as costelas dele se continuasse aumentando a força daquele jeito.  
  
- Harry... - ela disse assustada. - Você vai matar ele se continuar desse jeito... - ela colocou a mão de leve sobre o ombro do namorado. - Pare! Já chega... Harry... - disse de forma carinhosa, acalmando a fúria do namorado. Ela olhou feio com desprezo para o rapaz estirado no chão. - Este daí já aprendeu a lição... - Harry soltou o garoto, que apavorado fez uma expressão agradecida para a ruiva que havia acabado de lhe salvar a vida, ou algumas costelas.  
  
- Peça desculpas... - Harry disse antes de deixar que o garoto se levantasse. Peça desculpas, por que da próxima vez eu não vou me segurar... - o garoto obedeceu assustado e saiu dali correndo seguido por Duda, que não ficou por perto para conferir o que o primo estava fazendo ali no shopping.  
  
Alguns seguranças acompanharam os garotos para fora do lugar. Já estavam acostumados a eles causarem esse tipo de problema, e por isso não culparam Harry. Apenas pediram a ele que da próxima vez avisasse algum guarda sobre serem importunados pelos pequenos vândalos. Harry agradeceu, então virou-se para a namorada:  
  
- Vamos embora, Gina. Eu não quero ficar mais um minuto em um local que aceita que este tipo de lixo entre como se fosse gente... - Harry tomou a mão de Gina na sua e os dois seguiram para a saída do prédio.Os dois rapidamente encontraram um táxi disponível, e logo estavam a caminho do Caldeirão Furado.  
  
Harry, apenas alguns minutos após o encontro com Duda, e depois também de ter prometido à namorada que iria tentar controlar o temperamento - após ouvir um certo sermão de Gina sobre como é perigoso perder o controle e ter uma força descomunal - os dois acabaram dando gostosas gargalhadas às custas da nova humilhação que haviam feito Duda passar, e das caras de apavorados dos amigos dele quando Harry havia defendido Gina.  
  
Harry e Gina não queriam que o encontre terminasse, então Harry comprou uma cerveja amanteigada para cada um, e eles deram um pequeno passeio pelo Beco Diagonal, e também pararam para comprar dois sorvetes no sorveteria do Sr. Fortescue. Então, fechando o passeio em grande estilo, os dois finalmente voltaram para a Toca.  
  
Próximo Capitulo: É dia de Festa. 


	7. Dia de Festa

A.N: Olá a todos, eu quero agradecer a todos que tomaram mais um pocuo seu tempo após ler o sexto capitulo e deixaram comentário e pediram mais capitulos deste fic. Eu me esforcei muito e espero que vocês apreciem mais este capitulo, e descansem assim que eu terminar da ajudar a minha namorada maravilhosa com o sexto capitulo de TE eu vou continuar o oitavo capitulo que ja esta bem desenvolvido.

E a mulher que mais amo no mundo, minha namorada, minha beta e a pessoa mais maravilhos que eu jamais conheci, eu quero te agradecer por gastar seu tempo me ajudando a tornar este fic no excelente trabalho que é por ver em mim uma pessoa especial que merece ser feliz ao seu lado. Eu te amo e este fic é de mim para vc. Te amo demais Luciana.

Por favor comentem sobre o fic após lerem viu.

Dia de Festa  
  
Harry acordou na manhã de 31 de julho se sentindo mais feliz do que nunca. Excetuando-se as provocações que os gêmeos tinham feito devido às marcas no pescoço de Gina, e os olhares estranhos de Ron que duraram cerca de dois dias, mais uma semana havia transcorrido muito bem.  
  
O namoro com Gina estava cada vez melhor e os beijos e carícias cada vez mais apaixonados. As sensações e a beleza que o corpo de Gina respectivamente causava e exibia, já estavam começando a atrapalhar as noites de sono de Harry. De certa forma era algo tentador já que nos sonhos Harry não precisava se controlar.  
  
Além disso, os treinos de quadribol e outros jogos ajudavam bastante a passar o tempo. A cada nova partida de xadrez de bruxo a habilidade nata de Ron se manifestava, e, novamente Harry usava suas táticas em legilemência para saber o que Ron estava pensando em fazer na próxima jogada, chegando ao cúmulo de Harry conseguir derrotar Ron duas vezes seguidas às custas da "pequena" trapaça mental.  
  
No quadribol as práticas estavam cada vez mais divertidas. Quando Luna aparecia para praticar com eles ela, Harry e Gina usavam formações conhecidas de ataque para treinar Ron, que agora era capaz de adivinhar onde a goles seria arremessada nove vezes em dez. Apenas a força acima do normal de Harry e a incrível habilidade de Gina impediam Ron de defender todos os arremessos.  
  
Mas quando eram apenas os três, de certa forma o jogo era muito mais emocionante. A velocidade de vôo da Firebolt, a habilidade na vassoura e a sua força maior, davam a Harry uma vantagem assustadora, algo que Gina compensava com uma maior facilidade de manipular a Goles, um estilo de vôo irracionalmente perigoso e algumas provocações atrevidas, que tiravam a atenção de Harry do jogo, fazendo com que a partida se elevasse a um nível espetacular. Até mesmo Ron se mostrava ainda mais seguro por estar jogando com o melhor amigo e a irmã, e se eventualmente não conseguia defender os arremessos, chegava apenas um milisegundo atrasado na Goles.  
  
Já no que dizia respeito aos estudos, com os deveres de casa de Gina agora terminados e os próprios bem adiantados, Harry estava progredindo muito na leitura dos livros que tinha comprado na Travessa do Tranco.  
  
Harry já havia lido todo o livro "Caminhos para a Mente", e agora era capaz de controlar muito melhor suas habilidades de Legilemância. Chegava praticamente ao ponto de detectar pessoas que entravam em um cômodo em que estivesse, sem que ao menos as visse chegar.  
  
Pelo que o rapaz havia entendido do livro, as habilidades dele estavam em um nível muito avançado para sua idade e grau de formação acadêmica. E, embora Harry não quisesse admitir, no fundo, provavelmente Voldemort havia deixado bem mais de seus talentos em Harry, do que apenas Ofidioglosia.  
  
Gina por sua vez, ao descobrir sobre o tal livro, havia pedido a Harry que ele a ensinasse Oclumância. O garoto até alegou que não sabia fazer Oclumância direito, mas Gina lembrou-lhe de que ele conseguia usar legilemância sem chamar atenção do Ministério da Magia, e que ela podia tentar bloqueá-lo para que ele treinasse as suas defesas.  
  
Harry então também resolveu ler muitas vezes os capítulos sobre oclumância para ser capaz de treinar apropriadamente com Gina. Ele aprendeu que havia muitos métodos diferentes que poderiam ser usados, e que pelo menos três dos que havia encontrado eram mais adequados para ele do que o método que Snape havia tentado lhe ensinar a usar no ano anterior.  
  
O método que ele se identificou mais, e portanto decidiu utilizar, era o mais prático. Consistia em se concentras nas emoções mais fortes e focá-las em seus pensamentos sempre que sentisse alguma intromissão em sua mente.  
  
A força de sentimentos mais fortes como o amor e o ódio eram capazes de atordoar e arremessar a invasão do atacante para fora de sua mente, como havia acontecido com Voldemort no Ministério da Magia no ano anterior.  
  
Durante os treinos e as práticas de defesa com Gina Harry aumentava cada vez mais a sua perícia em Legilemência. Ele era agora capaz de entender o que a garota pensava sempre que ela falhava em bloqueá-lo, e também era capaz de fazer com que a garota fizesse pequenos movimentos sob seu controle só para provocá-la, embora ele relutasse muito em usar esta técnica por achá-la particularmente covarde.  
  
Harry também havia aprendido muito com o grimório do tio de Siriús, o avô de Draco. A primeira parte do livro era composta de um guia de anatomia das diversas raças, incluindo os humanos. Os principais músculos eram detalhados juntamente com que categoria de feitiços seriam mais efetivos contra aquelas partes do corpo. Era recomendado, por exemplo, o uso de feitiços cortantes e não os de impacto contra os membros e exatamente o contrário para o tronco.  
  
A segunda parte do livro descrevia os tipos de maldições, que eram separadas por categorias como: cortantes, de impacto, energéticas e psicológicas. As magias cortantes, como o próprio nome já dizia, causavam desde pequenos aranhões até amputações violentas, arrancando membros inteiros desde à sua base. Este capitulo também mostrava como estas magias deveriam ser empregadas, sendo dirigidas para a as articulações dos membros, principalmente nas articulação da coxa e do joelho, maximizando assim a sua efetividade de ação.  
  
As magias de impacto como: Estupefaça, Expeliarmum e outras tantas descritas; deveriam ser voltadas contra o tronco e a cabeça, para aumentar os efeitos.  
  
A categoria das energéticas só era páreo para as psicológicas na competição pelo título de categoria mais complicada, pois todas as magias eram divididas em sub-tipos energéticos como: fogo, ácido, eletricidade, frio, luz e som. E cada uma das categorias afetava melhor determinadas raças ou determinado órgão sensorial.  
  
Por último, as maldições psicológicas, que afetavam a mente e o estado emocional do inimigo. Estas eram capazes de confundir o alvo, iludi-lo ou, se bem empregadas, até mesmo evitar a luta.  
  
Harry ainda não havia aberto o livro sobre animagia naquela semana, embora Gina o estivesse lendo com muita freqüência, já que considerava particularmente um dos mais interessantes. O Rapaz achava melhor estar pronto de corpo, mente e mágica para começar o processo de transformação animaga. Além do mais, Harry esperava ansioso pela opinião de Hermione sobre o processo, pois tinha certeza de que não iria conseguir executar todos os passos sem a ajuda da amiga.  
  
Harry ainda estava deitado na cama lendo quando ouviu um barulho em frente à sua porta. Então usou a visão especial das lentes para ver o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. Parados no corredor estavam Gina, Ron e os gêmeos, todos esperando para surpreendê-lo. O garoto guardou o livro embaixo da cama e se vestiu rapidamente, não queria perder um minuto do dia.  
  
- Feliz aniversário Harry! - gritaram os amigos assim que ele abriu a porta. Gina se atirou nos braços dele, dando um pequeno beijo de leve nos lábios do namorado, e logo em seguia os gêmeos e Ron levantaram Harry nos ombros e o carregaram escada à baixo para a cozinha.  
  
Ao ser colocado na cadeira da cabeceira, o lugar do aniversariante, Harry viu que a mesa estava repleta de suas comidas favoritas: bacon, salsicha, ovos feitos de diversas maneiras, pães e muitas panquecas.  
  
Gui, Carlinhos e o sr. e a Sra. Weasley começaram a cantar parabéns a você juntos com os filhos mais novos, todos sorrindo muito para Harry. Molly preparou um enorme prato com panquecas, uma porção generosa de omelete, bacon e salsicha para Harry, que logo começou a comer com enorme gosto e apetite. Harry pôde sentir a mão de Gina acariciar sua perna de forma provocante por baixo da mesa enquanto ela também se ocupava de dar conta de sua própria porção de omeletes.  
  
Ao final do café o pai de Ron se levantou sorrindo e se dirigiu ao aniversariante.  
  
- Harry, agora nós vamos te dar os presentes da família, como costuma ser a tradição aqui na Toca. Alguns dos seus amigos virão esta tarde para uma festinha que estivemos organizando para você com a ajuda de Gina e Ron. Esperamos que você não se importe de termos convidado mais pessoas... - disse Artur carinhosamente para a garoto que ele via como mais um filho. Harry não tinha como se importar. Muito pelo contrário. Estava mais satisfeito do que nunca.  
  
- Pegue o nosso primeiro, Harry - disse Molly apontando para um enorme  
pacote que estava em outra mesa, no canto da sala.  
  
Harry se aproximou do estranho pacote e abriu-o cuidadosamente. Dentro dele encontrou uma enorme bacia prateada, encrustada de rubis e outras jóias preciosas, além de diversas runas trabalhadas em metais preciosos em alto relevo nas laterais de prata: uma penseira.  
  
Harry olhou para dentro desta e pôde ver os pensamentos do dono anterior girando rapidamente, como que pedindo para serem vistos novamente. Harry olhou de modo preocupado para Molly e Artur. Sabia que uma penseira seria um presente muito caro, ainda mais uma penseira como aquela, e mesmo com a fortuna que haviam herdado de Siriús, Harry não queria que os Weasley gastassem uma quantia enorme de Galeões com ele.  
  
- É um presente maravilhoso... - ele disse após o choque inicial. - Mas vocês não deviam gastar tanto dinheiro comigo... - disse Harry olhando tristonho para os pais de seu melhor amigo e de sua namorada.  
  
- Harry nós não gastamos, querido... Esta penseira era de Siriús... - Molly explicou carinhosamente de um jeito maternal.  
  
- Gui achou ela escondida na sede da Ordem, filho - disse Artur, que também não queria ver o rapaz magoado. Ele se aproximou e foi mostrar os detalhes do presente. - Vê estas runas? - Harry acenou afirmativamente. - Elas são traduzidas como: A mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black.  
  
Assim que Artur terminou de falar isto deu uma batidinha de leve com sua varinha em um dos cantos da penseira. Harry viu o líquido girar depressa e se afastou um pouco assustado. Quando aproximou novamente o rosto da bacia de prata, do centro dela se levantou um jovem Siriús rindo muito, atirando os cabelos compridos para trás. Ele viu perfeitamente quando este subiu em uma moto e decolou vôo. Harry acompanhou a imagem do jovem Siriús voando por um tempo e depois levantou seu rosto com um enorme sorriso de satisfação.  
  
- Muito obrigado Sr. Weasley e Sra. Weasley, foi com certeza um dos melhores presentes que já ganhei na vida... - disse Harry muito feliz sendo abraçado imediatamente por Molly, que estava muito aliviada pelo presente não ter magoado Harry como ela temia.  
  
- Molly, querida, eu tenho que ir ao trabalho agora se eu quiser voltar em tempo para o resto da festa, de tarde - disse Artur para a esposa, e com um leve beijo na bochecha dela aparatou para o trabalho. Então continuou a distribuição de presentes.  
  
- E este presente aqui é o nosso Harry - disse Gui apontado para uma larga caixa que estava ao lado da penseira. Harry a abriu rapidamente e dentro dela encontrou uma larga faca. A lâmina parecia ser feita de marfim, com uns 30 cm de comprimento e 7,5 cm de largura, tanto a lâmina quanto o cabo eram detalhados com pequenas runas.  
  
- Eu providenciei o dente de Dragão... - Carlinhos estufou o peito orgulhoso. - Saiu daquela Rabo-Córneo Húngaro que você ludibriou na primeira tarefa do Torneio Tri-bruxo e o Gui entrou com o dinheiro para pagar o artesão - disse Carlinhos explicando a origem da adaga para Harry.  
  
- Muito obrigado por este presente Gui e Carlinhos - disse Harry sorrindo para os irmãos mais velhos dos amigos.  
  
- Bom eu vou indo pessoal, mais tarde a Fleur e eu estaremos de volta - e com isto dito Gui também desaparatou, antes mesmo que sua mãe conseguisse comentar que finalmente iria conhecer sua namorada.  
  
- Bom, eu vou ficar por aqui hoje... Alguém interessado em um jogo de quadribol? - perguntou Carlinhos animado com a oportunidade de voar com seus irmãos e com Harry Potter.  
  
- Só depois dos presentes, Carlinhos - a Sra. Weasley repreendeu o filho.  
  
- Este presente aqui é o nosso, Harry - disseram Fred e George entregando mais uma caixa para Harry. O rapaz abriu a mesma bem longe do seu rosto, com medo de que algo saltasse lá de dentro, enquanto os gêmeos gargalhavam da situação.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Harry. Nós nunca - começou a dizer Jorge - iríamos enfeitiçar nosso principal - continuou Fred - e único - emendou Jorge novamente - investidor - finalmente terminou Fred.  
  
Com sua coragem renovada, Harry rapidamente abriu a caixa, e dentro dela encontrou um par de sapatos e luvas. Ele olhou para os gêmeos com uma sobrancelha erguida com se perguntasse silenciosamente do que aquilo se tratava, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma os gêmeos responderam.  
  
- Estas luvas são feitas com pêlos de acromântula - Ron se afastou um pouco do melhor amigo que estava segurando o presente - e os sapatos são forrados com eles também - disse Jorge, de modo bem prático - E com os encantamentos certos eles são bem quentinhos e bem confortáveis - emendou Fred em tom de brincadeira - também lhe dão a capacidade de subir pelas paredes literalmente, sem precisar da Gininha aqui... - Jorge ainda continuou a enumerar as qualidades do presente e Gina riu da provocação do irmão - ou mesmo se segurar melhor em vassouras que querem te arremessar para fora e coisas do gênero - terminou Fred se lembrando do acidente que Harry quase sofrera no primeiro ano.  
  
- Muito obrigado Fred e Jorge pelo presente - agradeceu Harry para os gêmeos enquanto vestia as luvas.  
  
- Pegue o meu também, Harry - disse Ron que agora achava novamente seguro se aproximar do melhor amigo.  
  
Harry viu uma caixa grande como um baú, ainda maior do que aquela onde estava a penseira no chão, e ao abri-la encontrou um jogo completo de bolas de quadribol: o goles imponente no centro, os dois balaços estranhamente parados, assim como o pomo dourado. Harry olhou para seu melhor amigo, conjuntos de bolas de quadribol eram caros, não era muito comum se ter um em casa para jogar.  
  
- Bom, com a grana que nós herdamos eu pensei seria legal dar um presente melhor para meu amigo - disse Ron meio encabulado com as mãos nos bolsos - Tudo bem que vamos aproveitar todos nós... - Harry sorriu satisfeito.  
  
- Foi uma idéia brilhante, Ron... - o amigo corou orgulhoso e continuou a exibir as qualidades do presente para Harry.  
  
- Os balaços e o pomo só se ativam se você bater com sua varinha neles, e se você bater no baú as bolas voltam automaticamente para ele.  
  
- Muito brigado Ron, depois nos vamos lá fora estrear este jogo - disse Harry que não queria seu amigo constrangido por ter gasto parte do dinheiro que a família havia herdado de Siriús.  
  
- E este é o meu, Harry - disse Gina oferecendo uma pequena caixa para ele.  
  
Harry abriu a pequena caixa, dentro dela encontrava dois pequenos pingentes um feito em prata, com a forma de uma pequena lua crescente. O outro em ouro completando o circulo: um sol de ouro. Gina passou suas mãos sobre o pequeno adorno e retirou-o da caixa. Ela separou as duas faces do pingente, destacando-as com a mão, e entregou a meia-lua de prata para Harry.  
  
- Coloque este em min, Harry - disse Gina lhe entregando o pingente em forma de sol, virando-se de costas para ele enquanto levantava os cabelos.  
  
Harry lambeu os lábios de leve, e beijou de delicadamente a nuca da namorada antes de fechar o pingente, causando-lhe arrepios na espinha. Ele sentiu o leve tremor que percorreu o corpo de Gina, quando a sua respiração quente tocou a pele sensível do pescoço da garota. Gina devolveu os arrepios ajudando Harry a colocar o seu pendente.  
  
Após um curto, porém apaixonado, beijo, Harry e Gina seguiram os irmãos da garota para os campinho de quadribol. Carlinhos depositou o baú com o novo conjunto de bolas que Harry havia ganhado no chão, e logo começou uma animada discussão sobre em qual formação deveriam jogar e como seriam divididos os times. Depois de uma tumultuada troca de idéias, após muita confabulação, ficaram decididos os dois times: Ron jogaria de goleiro no time de Harry e Gina, enquanto Carlinhos teria os gêmeos como artilheiros de seu time.  
  
Gina, a mais experiente dos "artilheiros" conseguiu capturar rapidamente a goles e avançar para cima dos irmãos. Fred e Jorge sem mesmo trocar olhares pareciam saber que padrão de jogadas tomar, a comunicação que eles demonstravam parecia ser empática. Fred marcou Gina, que embora voasse melhor, estava em uma vassoura de muito pior desempenho. A garota aumentou a altitude, aparentemente para despistar Fred, que inicialmente seguiu a irmã, e acabou notando tarde demais que havia caído na jogada de Porskoff, já que logo abaixo dela, Harry havia apanhado a goles sem sofrer marcação.  
  
Então Harry acelerou com tudo sua Firebolt. Jorge se preparou para intercepitá-lo, mas com o mesmo drible que havia aprendido com Gina, Harry girou o eixo da vassoura, e passou voando rapidamente por Jorge. Harry sentiu o gêmeo em seu encalço, e, logo atrás, vinham Fred e Gina. Carlinhos estava fechando o ângulo do gol muito bem, e Harry viu que não conseguiria fazer a goles passar pelo aro. Então parou bruscamente, e Fred e Jorge passaram desembestados por Harry. O rapaz ameaçou arremessar a goles, e Carlinhos marcou-o de perto. Harry segurou a goles com firmeza e atirou-a para Gina que no embalo passou por Carlinhos, e sem nenhuma dificuldade fez o primeiro gol para seu time. Ron e Harry comemoraram e aplaudiram a jogada da garota.  
  
Fred e Jorge recomeçaram o jogo trocando passes rapidamente, esperando dessa forma passarem por Harry e Gina, mas quando a garota marcou Fred mais de perto, ele que teve que dar um passe um pouco mais alto e longo, e Harry, com seus brilhantes reflexos de apanhador, interceptou o passe e avançou mais uma vez contra Carlinhos. Este, determinado a não repetir o mesmo erro da jogada anterior, ficou fixo na frente dos "aros". Harry se preparou para jogar a goles com toda a força, e Carlinhos se antecipou para a direita. Foi então que Harry ao invés de arremessar a goles para a direita direcionou-a para a esquerda, marcando o segundo gol de seu time.  
  
Fred e Jorge tentaram montar um esquema defensivo quando notaram a diferença entre os nível deles e de Harry e Gina, mas não tiveram a mínima chance. A velocidade e reflexos de Harry e as fintas imensamente perigosas de Gina passavam da marcação cerrada com facilidade. E durante todo o jogo os gêmeos tiveram apenas cinco oportunidades de marcar contra o Ron, que defendeu os tiros com facilidade. O jogo terminou no décimo-quinto gol da Gina, por que neste ponto a frustração de Carlinhos com os gêmeos forçou- lhe a encerar o jogo antes que ele jogasse alguma azaração em seus irmãos mais novos.  
  
Após a excitante partida de quadribol, todos foram se limpar para o almoço e para a festa que começaria em uma hora. Harry, abraçado a Gina, não parava de ouvir a conversa empolgada entre Carlinhos e os gêmeos sobre as habilidades dos irmãos mais novos.  
  
Carlinhos estava surpreso com a habilidade de vôo de Gina e os gêmeos lhe contaram como descobriram que a caçula voava bem e como ela havia aprimorado seu talento para voar. Harry também podia notar a surpresa dos gêmeos com a melhora pela qual Ron havia passado.  
  
O almoço novamente trazia todas as comidas favoritas de Harry. Que estava se divertindo muito, e roubou mais alguns breves beijos da namorada quando ninguém estava prestando atenção. Quando todos estavam terminando sua sobremesa ouviram-se batidas na porta. Carlinhos se levantou rapidamente para ver quem estava chegando. Alguns segundos depois Harry viu Luna entrar na cozinha onde todos estavam terminando de comer.  
  
- Parabéns Harry - ela sorriu. - Desculpe-me chegar um pouco mais cedo, mas meu pai tinha uma importante reunião de negócios e não queria que eu ficasse sozinha em casa - Luna disse rapidamente entregando a Harry seu presente.  
  
- Muito obrigado Luna. E não precisa se desculpar viu? - disse Harry recebendo o presente da amiga, e sorrindo marotamente quando a viu indo direto para o lado de Ron.  
  
- Olá Ronald. Se divertindo? - Harry ouviu Luna perguntar assim que sentou- se ao lado de seu melhor amigo.  
  
- Estou sim Luna. Obrigado por perguntar... - respondeu Ron depois de fazer uma cara estranha de quem não estava entendo o que estava acontecendo. E franzindo a testa como se perguntasse por que seus irmão e Harry deram leves risadas.  
  
O resto da espera foi muito curta, Ron havia perguntado se Harry queria jogar xadrez com ele, e quando Harry disse que não, Luna acabou se convidando para jogar no lugar dele.  
  
Harry colocou o presente da garota na mesa onde deveriam ficar todos os outros presentes e sentou-se em um sofá espaçoso para poder observar o jogo de xadrez. Gina logo se aconchegou em Harry, para também assistir ao jogo de seu irmão e sua amiga, enquanto os irmãos mais velhos saíram da sala para algum outro local.  
  
Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que enquanto a concentração de Ron encontrava-se plenamente na partida, a de Luna não parecia deixar o garoto ruivo. Por isto não foi nenhuma surpresa quando o garoto rapidamente acabou com a partida.  
  
A partida mal havia terminado quando eles ouviram o som do fogo da lareira crepitar estranhamente: O típico som de que alguém havia acionado a rede de Flú. Assim sendo, Harry olhou atentamente para as chamas, para que pudesse ver quem estava chegando, então viu sua melhor amiga saindo delas.  
  
Hermione estava muito bonita e crescida. Harry notou facilmente que a garota havia perdido muito tempo se arrumando para vir à festa. O cabelo da garota, sempre muito volumoso, estava liso, como estivera no baile de inverno do torneio Tri-bruxo, e arrumado em um coque elegante, que expunha o pescoço da garota, e alguns fios soltos emoldurando um rosto levemente maquiado. Ela estava com uma blusa branca de decote canoa, que expunha os ombros, e uma saia azul clara que ia até a altura dos joelhos, além de sandálias de salto alto. Estava linda.  
  
- Feliz aniversário Harry! - ela disse sorrindo para o amigo, que lhe deu um abraço de leve.  
  
Durante o abraço Harry sentiu toda a amizade, carinho e preocupação que Hermione sentia por ele. Mas de repente sentiu que os olhos da garota correram pela sala pela sala e o sentimento dela mudou. Ela estava sentindo raiva. Raiva e ciúme.  
  
Harry não precisava estar virado de frente para saber para onde Hermione estava olhando: Ron e Luna. Por um instante então a amiga pareceu haver esquecido por que estava na Toca. Soltou Harry do abraço e fuzilou os dois outros amigos com os olhos.  
  
Ron, que estava guardando o jogo de xadrez, e tentando se livrar de Luna, nem ao menos havia notado ainda a presença de Hermione ali. O que fez com que o choque dele, ao virar-se na direção da lareira e se deparasse com Hermione, completamente arrumada, fosse ainda mais evidente. E não apenas o choque foi evidente, como também a irritação de Luna por Hermione ter atrapalhado a conversa que ela estava tendo com Ronald.  
  
Harry trocou um olhar com Gina, que também não conseguiu deixar de reparar no olhar de Hermione, cheio de ciúmes pelo irmão. Foi quando Luna forçou Ron a prestar atenção nela, sussurrando algo no ouvido do garoto. Harry achou que Hermione fosse explodir, tão grande foi a raiva que ele sentiu emanar da amiga.  
  
- Claro Luna, sem problemas... - Harry ouviu Ron responder. Então Luna deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do ruivo, que corou de leve.  
  
- Obrigada Ronald. Você é mesmo um amorzinho, sabia? - Luna disse sorridente. Então se virou na direção da lareira. - Olá Hermione. Você está aí? Nós estávamos tão entretidos juntos que nem havíamos reparado em você.  
  
- Erm... O... O... Oi Mione - Ron conseguiu formular as palavras com dificuldade, após absorver a aparência da melhor amiga. A língua do garoto passou de leve pelos lábios, e ele engoliu em seco. Harry notou facilmente a surpresa do garoto em relação ao visual de Hermione.  
  
- Ronald, vamos lá para fora. Aqui está ficando muito monótono e quente - disse Luna um tanto quanto irritada, já que obviamente também havia notado a reação do garoto ao ver o quanto Hermione estava bonita. A menina então pegou a mão de Ron e o arrastou em direção ao quintal dos Weasley sob um olhar ultrajado de Hermione, que ainda não havia sequer conseguido cumprimentar Rony.  
  
Harry se virou novamente para a melhor amiga, e sentiu o aborrecimento profundo que Hermione estava sentindo enquanto olhava na direção que Rony e Luna tinham seguido, indo para o quintal. Ele não conteve uma pequena risada, que escapou sem querer.  
  
- O que foi Harry? - sussurrou Gina para o namorado.  
  
- Eu só estou percebendo os ciúmes da Mione - sussurrou Harry em resposta à namorada, e aproveitou a proximidade de seus lábios com o pescoço da garota para beijá-lo.  
  
Gina abraçou Harry, que continuou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. E então seguiu os amigos para o gramado onde estava arrumada a mesa da festa.  
  
Hermione largou o presente de Harry na mesa de presentes, o mais longe possível do presente de Luna e foi atrás dos amigos também. De longe era possível ver que Luna mantinha uma conversa empolgada com Rony, não desperdiçando nenhuma chance de acariciar os braços do garoto, que parecia ficar cada vez mais desconfortável.  
  
- Que coisa inacreditavelmente rude... - Hermione bufou na direção de Rony e Luna enquanto se acomodava ao lado de Harry e Gina. - Acredito que tenha sido assim durante o verão inteiro... - perguntou Hermione para Harry e Gina enquanto encarava as costas de Luna cheia de raiva pela garota.  
  
- Assim como? - Gina perguntou se fazendo de desentendida. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas na direção de Ron.  
  
- Essa monopolização ridícula... - indicou os dois, contendo-se para não bufar novamente. Gina fez uma expressão de que havia compreendido.  
  
- Ah! É disso que está falando? - Harry apertou os lábios para não rir quando Gina piscou para ele, indicando que ia provocar um pouco os ciúmes da amiga, para tentar fazer com que ela tomasse logo alguma atitude e se declarasse para Rony. - Bem, foi assim o tempo todo. Quase não pudemos desfrutar da companhia do Ron... - Harry precisou encarar o chão para não rir. Gina prosseguiu. - Você tinha que ver a entrevista que a Luna fez com ele. Cheia de perguntas pessoais, como por exemplo, qual era o tipo de garota que ele mais gostava, a cor dos cabelos que preferia, as roupas que ele achava que ficavam mais bonitas em uma garota, e assim por diante... - Hermione poderia ter ficado roxa se fosse uma Weasley tal foi a raiva que sentiu.  
  
- Se você quiser eu tenha uma cópia da entrevista no meu quarto Mione - disse Harry, que já tinha conseguido controlar a vontade de rir, e agora piscava de volta para Gina, ajudando nos planos da ruiva para unir a amiga com o irmão.  
  
- Não muito obrigada Harry eu não quero ler nada que saiu naquele jornalzinho de meia pataca que é o Pasquim. Francamente um jornal tem que falar de coisas úteis, não banalidades... - respondeu Hermione fazendo uma cara de horror a mera menção de ler qualquer coisa que pudesse ter sido publicada sobre Rony na revista.  
  
- Bem, parece que eles estão fechando um grande contrato de patrocínio com algumas lojas do Beco Diagonal hoje, devido ao aumento recente de leitores por causa das publicações das aventuras de Harry - disse Gina tendo certeza de que o comentário tiraria Hermione do sério.  
  
- Quem se importa? - Hermione deu de ombros, visivelmente aborrecida. - Com licença. O Neville chegou. Eu vou até lá falar com ele sobre o dever de poções que ele havia me pedido ajuda durante as férias... - disse Hermione se retirando.  
  
Harry pôde sentir o quanto a amiga estava borbulhando de raiva, e subindo pelas paredes com as provocações em massa de Gina, e com o fato de que Ron ainda não tinha largado de Luna, ou vice-versa, para ir falar com ela.  
  
Harry acompanhou a amiga com o olhar, e viu Neville, Simas e Dino chegando na festa. Ele notou a óbvia apreciação dos outros garotos ao visual de Hermione, algo que ele imaginava, logo incomodaria a Rony.  
  
Hermione ignorou os olhares abismados de Simas e Dino, e começou a falar rapidamente com Neville. Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram de surpresa e ele não parava de se atrapalhar toda vez que tentava responder uma das perguntas de Hermione.  
  
- Parabéns Harry! - disse Simas ao ver o amigo.  
  
- É. Feliz aniversário - disse Dino. E Harry não pôde deixar de notar uma certa inveja no tom do outro garoto ao ver Gina enroscada em Harry. Os olhos de Harry brilharam de raiva por um simples momento enquanto ele encarava Dino. Um breve calafrio percorreu a espinha do outro rapaz, que resolveu repentinamente ir comer alguma coisa.  
  
- Felicidades Harry! - disse Neville, que havia conseguido se livrar momentaneamente de Hermione.  
  
Harry percebeu que o amigo havia gostado da atenção da garota, mas que não conseguia entender por que Hermione estava falando com ele, e, principalmente, não sabia que atitude tomar.  
  
- Obrigado. E parabéns para você também Neville - disse Harry para o amigo.  
  
- Como você sabia que meu aniversário era hoje também Harry? - perguntou Neville curiosamente.  
  
- Você comentou no trem ano passado quando falava da sua planta Neville - inventou Harry rapidamente.  
  
- Ah! Sim. É verdade. Eu provavelmente me esqueci, como sempre... - disse Neville coçando a cabeça tentando tristemente se lembrar. Mas ele foi interrompido pela chegada de novos convidados.  
  
- Beleza Harry? Feliz aniversário - Harry ouviu a voz de Tonks se aproximando e virou-se para cumprimentá-la. Além da bruxa, Remus e Kingsley também estavam saindo de trás das árvores, que era o ponto de aparatação estipulado para a festa.  
  
- Beleza Tonks - respondeu Harry soltando a mão de Gina por um instante para cumprimentar os recém-chegados.  
  
- Oi Harry - disse Cátia saindo da cozinha. Ela havia vindo obviamente pela rede de Flú, e estava acompanhada por Alicia, Angelina, os gêmeos, e, para o completo desgosto de Harry, Amanda.  
  
Alicia, Angelina e Cátia abraçaram Harry e lhe deram leves beijos na bochecha e tapinhas nas costas. Quando Amanda foi tentar repetir o gesto, Harry se colocou atrás de Gina e disse bastante formal.  
  
- Amanda eu acho que você ainda não conhece minha namorada Gina - Gina estranhou o comportamento de Harry e Amanda olhou com raiva para a garota e depois para Harry. Harry apenas sussurrou para Gina:  
  
- Eu te explico depois da festa - ainda tentando se esconder de Amanda atrás da namorada, que obviamente não simpatizou em nada com a outra garota.  
  
A festa logo estava repleta de conhecidos de Harry e a animação estava contagiando a todos. A música tocava e o burburinho das conversas dos grupinhos ressoava por todo o pátio. Algumas pessoas já começavam a dançar no centro do gramado, onde um tablado havia sido improvisado como pista de dança e colocado mais perto de onde estavam as mesas de aperitivos e presentes.  
  
Harry pôde observar Luna arrastar rapidamente Ron para o local onde as pessoas dançavam, e viu o amigo olhar novamente para ele como se pedisse socorro e tentasse entender por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele.  
  
Logo após Hermione pareceu se enfezar, e arrastou Neville repentinamente para a pista de dança. Mas assim que ela começou a dançar com o garoto se arrependeu rapidamente, pois após apenas alguns passos os pés dela já estavam suficientemente pisados. Sendo assim, Hermione optou por levar Neville para a mesa de bebidas. E ficou de lá mesmo observando Ron e Luna dançarem.  
  
Amanda por sua vez também tentou uma nova aproximação com Harry, mas Gina, que logo notou o motivo pelo qual o namorado havia tentado se esconder da garota resolveu o problema.  
  
- Procurando alguém Amanda? - a ruiva perguntou antes de dar um beijo exageradamente apaixonado no namorado, que retribui com satisfação. Então Gina pediu licença à garota e foi levada por Harry para a pista de dança também, deixando uma Amanda com cara de idiota para trás.  
  
Após aproximadamente uma hora de festa, Molly desligou o rádio e trouxe o bolo com dezesseis velas coloridas acesas, que cantavam um desafinado coro de parabéns pra você enquanto se acotovelavam em cima da cobertura de chocolate - provavelmente algo desenvolvido pelos gêmeos Weasley.  
  
Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e começaram a cantar "Parabéns para voc", abafando a sinfonia desafinada das velas cantantes. Harry ficou bastante encabulado já que não esperava tantas pessoas em sua primeira festa de aniversário.  
  
Ao final da música ele apagou as velas, que reclamaram um bocado - "Mas que bafo!" "Dá para fazer isso sem babar?" - fazendo com que Molly se arrependesse de ter aceitado a idéia que Fred e Jorge deram de colocá-las no bolo.  
  
- Faça um pedido Harry - disse Gina antes de lhe dar mais um beijo apaixonado e colocar os braços ao redor do pescoço do namorado, abraçando-o com força nas pontas dos pés.  
  
Seus lábios logo encostaram de leve nos de Harry. Mas após um breve toque inicial os lábios da garota se abriram deixando que a língua saísse e roçasse de leve nos lábios do namorado, como se estivesse pedindo entrada. Entrada esta que Harry concedeu rapidamente para aprofundar o beijo da garota. Era inacreditável que a cada beijo que ele e Gina davam, maior parecia ser a carga de emoção e o prazer que sentiam em se tocar.  
  
O beijo só foi interrompido quando os assobios e vivas chegaram aos ouvidos dos dois, lembrando-lhes de que não estavam sozinhos. Harry não conseguiu deixar de notar que Gina não aparentava ter ficado embaraçada, mas Harry tinha certeza de que ele estava corando muito.  
  
- Bom vamos começar a distribuir os presentes - falou Molly em alto e bom tom para salvar Harry de ainda mais situações embaraçantes.  
  
A pilha de presentes era enorme, sendo que dois eram ainda maiores que a mesa. Havia um livro cheio de fotografias que fora dado pelos irmãos Crevey, um conjunto de perfumes e desodorantes que as gêmeas Patil e Lilá haviam colaborado para comprar, havia também muitos doces da Dedos-de-mel e brincadeiras da Zonkos e das Gemialidades Weasleys que os companheiros de quarto haviam feito uma vaquinha para dar de presente a Harry.  
  
Hermione aparentemente havia passado vários dias procurando em diversas lojas no Beco Diagonal para achar um presente adequado para o melhor amigo. Harry reconheceu pelo formato que o presente dela era um livro, mas ao abrir o embrulho encontrou um de aspecto muito velho, e capa feita de couro curtido de algum animal que ele não conseguiu reconhecer.  
  
- É o grimório de um Auror que viveu a uns duzentos anos atrás Harry... - Hermione explicou orgulhosa. - Eu achei que você ia gostar das dicas que vai poder encontrar aqui... - disse Hermione incerta para o amigo, pois este estava fazendo uma cara de que tinha estranhado o presente, e ela queria muito acertar novamente, da mesma forma que havia feito quando lhe deu o kit para cuidar de vassouras..  
  
- Eu adorei Mione. Muito obrigado - disse Harry que sabia a raridade de um grimório, e estranhou como a amiga havia conseguido colocar a mão em um deles.  
  
Então, como ele estava fazendo uma expressão de estranheza, notou que a amiga ainda não tinha certeza de que ele havia realmente gostado do presente. Assim, Harry lhe deu um breve beijo na bochecha para tranqüilizá- la. Hermione, que reconheceu o gesto de amizade, deu um sorriso tímido e agradecido para o amigo, que sorriu em retribuição.  
  
O próximo presente foi ainda mais impressionante. Tonks, Kingsley e Moody se juntaram para comprar para Harry um baú com múltiplos compartimentos. Harry ficou impressionado com quanto os amigos deveriam ter gastado com ele. Mas Tonks explicou que aquele era uma malão extra que Moody possuía, e que ela e Kingsley apenas pagaram a restauração e um novo forro. Harry ficou muito agradecido, pois agora podia carregar todos os seus pertences com muito mais facilidade. O rapaz não conseguia parar de agradecer aos três bruxos.  
  
- Que é isto Harry? Nós sabemos como este malão vai ser útil quando você estiver fazendo treino para Auror - disse Tonks para diminuir um pouco o embaraço de Harry por ter recebido um presente tão valioso.  
  
- E aqui está seu último presente Harry - disse Remus removendo um lençol que cobria uma motocicleta toda preta e prateada. Harry ficou boquiaberto, e os meninos se acotovelaram para ver mais de perto. As meninas soltaram exclamações impressionadas.  
  
A moto tinha a roda dianteira um pouco maior, como uma Haley-Davidson, e um belo espaço para que coubesse confortavelmente um caronista atrás do piloto. A estrutura da moto era completamente negra e apenas os eixos que seguravam as rodas e algumas partes expostas do motor eram prateados. Além disso ela possuía alguns símbolos desenhados, dentre estes algumas runas antigas, bem parecidas com as que tinham na penseira de Sirius.  
  
Harry olhou abismado para a moto. Podia se lembrar dela em seus sonhos, ou pelo menos imaginava já ter sonhado com algo parecido. Foi quando ele se virou para Lupin com uma pergunta se formando em sua cabeça. A pergunta foi claramente percebida em seus olhar, pois Remus respondeu sem que ele precisasse falar:  
  
- Sim Harry. Você conhece esta moto. Ela era de Sirius, e Hagrid usou-a para te levar até a casa dos seus tios no dia em que você derrotou Voldemort - algumas pessoas taparam os ouvidos ao ouvir o nome. - Sirius a estava reformando desde o outono para lhe dar de presente de aniversário, então eu apenas terminei o serviço - disse Lupin um pouco triste por ter trazido duas lembranças tristes a Harry. Mas este não pareceu se importar, pois foi até Lupin e o envolveu em um forte abraço:  
  
- Muito obrigado professor. Eu adorei o presente - disse Harry com os lágrimas olhos levemente marejados. Então sorriu. - Só temos dois problemas: eu nem tenho idade e nem sei andar de moto... - alguns dos garotos riram. Principalmente quando Fred e Jorge se ofereceram para cuidar da moto até que Harry pudesse guiar.  
  
- Então você não tem problema nenhum Harry - disse Remus sorrindo para o filho de seus melhores amigos. Os sorrisos marotos sumiram dos rostos dos gêmeos. - Embaixo do assento tem uma caderneta que Sirius encantou para que lhe desse os documentos necessários para que você pudesse andar livremente sem ser incomodado pelas autoridades. E a pessoa que encantou a moto colocou nela alguns feitiços para que ela nunca derrubasse o piloto. Basta você não tentar nada muito complicado enquanto não tiver prática suficiente.  
  
Harry não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo, e por mais que Molly Weasley estivesse reclamando bastante com o ex-professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, o rapaz logo subiu na moto para praticar um pouco.  
  
Gina, que possuía um espírito aventureiro também, e foi encorajada - a muito contragosto da mãe - por seu pai, logo estava sentada atrás de Harry enquanto eles davam algumas voltas ao redor da Toca. Harry podia sentir a inveja de alguns dos amigos emanar do chão, enquanto voava com gina abraçada à sua cintura. Mas sentir o calor do corpo macio de Gina pressionado contra suas costas fazia com que ele não se importasse com mais nada. Tinha sido a melhor festa que Harry já tinha ido. E o melhor de tudo: Tinha sido seu aniversário.


	8. Começo

N.A: Bom eu agora vou responder cada um de vocês que deixaram reviews muito obrigado e aqui vão minhas repsotas a cada um:

Luz: bom eu aqui para ser digno deveria escrever um texto ainda maior que minha fic. mas ninguem ia aguentar ler então vamos ficar com um texto menorzinho mas que seja merecedor de vc mesmo assim. Eu te amo do fundo da minah alma e vc é a fonte de inspiração e razão pela qual eu me levanto todos os dias. Você sabe que por muito tempo eu vaguei por ai sem rumo. Mas agora graças a você eu tenho um rumo, eu tenho um destino... eu tenho uma razão para ser... muito obirgado por ser tudo isto e muito mais para mim... eu preciso de vc como nunca precisei de nada antes... Eu te amo e te amarei para todo sempre... Sempre seu Alie....

Carol: espero que o final este capitulo tenha corrigido qualuer duvida sobre a preferencia do Harry. e pdoe ter certeza que ele vai ficar com a ruivinha dele para sempre (assim como eu vou ficar com a minha). Muito obrigado pelos reivews.

Vick: Muito obrigado pelos elogios e espero que goste tanto deste capitulo tb.

Allison: Desculpe pela demora, é que além de muito trabalho e estudo eu tive conjuntivite e bolqueio de escritor. E muito obrigado pelo review espero que goste deste capitulo.

Patricia: Eu sou brasileiro sim mas comecei a escrever em ingles por que o feed back e´ra maior. que bom que vc gostou do meu fic até agora e espero que vc goste deste oitavo capitulo. me desculpe pela demora. E a Luciana e eu fomos feitos um para o outro sim, vc esta certissima.

Sothis: eu vou muito bem. Trabalhando bastante, estudando e curtindo a fase mais feliz de minha vida por que eu encontrei minha alma gemea. Muito obrigado pelos elogios, mas a maioria deles devem ir para minha amada beta se não fosse por ela este fic não teria metade do brilho que tem. Meus fic em ingles foram interrompidos por que éra pós CdF e com o advento do OdF não fazia mais sentido matelos. E quanto aos beijos infelizmente (para todo mundo mais, não para mim) apenas eu tenho permisão para dar beijos nela.

Kirina-li: que bom que vc gostou da minha fic. E não se preocupe o Harry vai ficar ainda mais "livre" conforme o fic afançar. Quanto aos poucos capitulos é por que eu apenas o comecei e manter um fic deste nivel e uma vida profisional, estudar denoite exige muito tempo e eu ainda tenho que ter tempo reservado para minha alma gemea, então eu demoro um pouco mais para postar meus capitulos desculpe por isto. Espera que vc goste do trabalho que a Gina deu para o Harry neste captiulo.

Aline: Muito obrigado por acompanhar meu fic desde o principio e que bom que vc gostou da moto, pode contar que ela fará mais aparições no futuro e se tudo correr como eu palnejo ele será muito importante alguns capitulos a frente.

**Começo**

Após a excitação inicial Harry e Gina voltaram para a festa, onde todos já haviam voltado a comer ou a dançar. Harry viu seu melhor amigo novamente sendo arrastado para o meio dos casais que dançavam, por Luna, e o olhar atento de Hermione acompanhando os dois.

A música rápida das Esquisitonas que estava tocando acabou e deu lugar a uma balada lenta e bonita, que havia tocado na abertura do Baile de Inverno em seu quarto ano. Ron, que com final da música havia tentado se afastar de Luna, não conseguiu. A garota passou as duas mãos em volta do pescoço de Ron, segurando-o pela nuca, e este teve que se resignar a continuar a dançar com ela.

Harry sentiu que Ron não sabia mais o que fazer para se livrar da garota e curtir a festa, e os ciúmes de Hermione estavam cada vez mais evidentes. Luna disfarçadamente tirou uma de suas mãos do pescoço de Ron, pegando a mão direita do garoto e colocando-a em sua da cintura. Ron rolou os olhos, resignado, e apoiou a outra mão também na cintura da garota, que pelo visto não estava confortável dançando com ele, ou pelo menos foi o que ele estava pensando.

Luna, no entanto, ainda não parecia satisfeita com este arranjo, pois usando novamente sua mão livre baixou uma das mãos de Ron um pouco mais, para que ela repousasse um pouco abaixo da linha de sua cintura.

Os olhos de Ron demonstraram com grande susto que ele finalmente havia entendido o que a garota queria com ele, e apenas um instante bastou para que a face do garoto se tornar uma verdadeira expressão de vergonha e pavor.

Hermione, que estava do outro lado da pista, não viu a expressão facial de Ron, e, extremamente irritada com Luna, que não parava de se oferecer ao ruivo, foi na direção deles. Luna também não pôde ver a expressão de pânico que Ron dirigia a Harry, pois estava com o rosto encostado contra o ombro do garoto, aproveitando a proximidade com aquele de quem ela tanto gostava.

Antes que Hermione chega-se ao par, a música finalmente terminou. Luna afastou sua cabeça do corpo de Ron, apertando-o contra si e se aproximou, preparando-se para beijá-lo.

Uma expressão de horror e raiva tomou conta do rosto de Hermione, que ficou ligeiramente contraído e quente. Algo pareceu explodir dentro dela, Harry pode sentir com a legimância que estava praticando cada vez melhor.

Antes que os lábios de Luna tocassem os de Ron, a garota sentiu um choque elétrico, e caiu estatelada no chão. Ron pareceu ainda mais horrorizado, e após algumas exclamações dos convidados e de Molly vir socorrer a menina, Hermione fez uma expressão de medo e tristeza, e correu em direção à Toca.

Harry e Gina, que eram os únicos que observavam Hermione durante toda a cena ficaram preocupados com a garota. Gina foi disfarçadamente atrás da amiga, enquanto Harry foi ajudar Ron a se afastar da confusão. Molly guiou Luna até a mesa de refrescos acudiu a menina, enquanto Harry se afastava com o amigo.

- Hey Ron - disse Harry a seu amigo que continuava praticamente paralisado - É melhor você explicar para a Luna que você não gosta dela a não ser como amigo, ou você irá acabar machucando ela.

- Eu não dei o choque nela, Harry. Não sei o que houve. Eu... - Harry rolou os olhos.

- Não é desse tipo de machucado que eu estou falando... É o outro tipo de machucado... - Ron ainda não tinha compreendido.

- Do tipo que você sentiu quando viu Hermione dançando com o Krum? - Ron pareceu entender, mas fez uma expressão indignada, porém não ousou mudar de assunto.

- Harry eu não gosto dela. O que eu devo fazer? - perguntou desesperado. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- De quem você não gosta? Da Luna ou da Hermione? - Ron ficou vermelho.

- Da Luna, é claro... Digo, de nenhuma das duas... Onde você quer chegar com todas essas perguntas? - as orelhas estavam roxas. Harry resolveu não trazer o outro assunto à tona naquele momento. Isso poderia esperar. Primeiro precisavam deixar a outra menina bem.

- Você tem que explicar isto para ela Ron. Fazer com que ela entenda que só por que você não gosta dela dessa forma não quer dizer que você não possa ser amigo dela. Explique isto para ela e diga que você já tem uma pessoa de quem você gosta... - disse Harry tentando ajudar o amigo.

- Que outra pessoa? - Harry bufou.

- Não interessa, Ron. Diga algo a ela. Faça com que ela se sinta bem. Diga que você gosta muito dela, mas apenas como amiga - o ruivo suspirou.

- Não sei Harry. E se ela ficar chateada com isso? - perguntou Ron ainda incerto. - Ela é maluca sabe? Eu não sei o que ela poderia fazer. Eu demorei a reparar o que ela estava fazendo. Ela vai ficar desapontada...

- Ela provavelmente vai ficar Ron. Mas se você for honesto com ela agora ainda vai conseguir manter uma amizade com ela no futuro. Ela é sua vizinha e amiga de infância da sua irmã. Ela deve te conhecer a muito tempo, e sabe lá Deus há quanto tempo nutre essa quedinha de criança mal resolvida. - Ron olhou para Harry como quem diz "olha quem fala", mas Harry prosseguiu. - Isso pode criar uma bagunça enorme. E não é só ela quem pode se machucar... - ele se referiu a Hermione. - Fale com ela e explique tudo. Isso vai fazer com que você não a magoe muito - disse Harry usando um pouco de sua legimância para saber as coisas certas para falar naquele tipo de situação.

- Obrigado Harry - disse Ron, finalmente aliviado, enquanto ia à direção de Luna - vou tentar fazer as coisas da maneira certa...

Harry, que finalmente resolveu a situação se sentia muito bem, pois Luna também era sua amiga e ele estava começando a se sentir culpado por de alguma forma ter usado os sentimentos da garota para causar ciúmes em Hermione, e assim fazer a amiga despertar coragem para conquistar Ron. Mas, de certa forma, ele sentia que finalmente tudo ia dar certo.

Logo a festa acabou. Hermione e Gina demoraram muito no quarto da ruiva. Provavelmente Gina estava tendo o mesmo tipo de conversa com a amiga. Harry se despediu de todos os convidados, mas estava feliz de que o dia estava finalmente acabando. Havia sido seu melhor aniversário, mas a excitação toda da festa havia lhe tomado todas as energias.

Então viu Gina, que parecia finalmente ter conseguido acalmar Hermione, descendo as escadas com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele sorriu para a namorada, mas subitamente caiu sentado no chão.

A sua cabeça parecia que ia rachar ao meio, a partir de sua cicatriz. A risada fria de Voldemort era a única coisa que conseguia ouvir dentro de sua mente, mesmo com Gina chamando seu nome em voz alta, muito assustada. A dor lancinante aumentava juntamente com a felicidade de Voldemort, a cada segundo.

Harry podia ver claramente imagens de um castelo em ruínas em uma pequena ilha isolada. Raios e animais prateados saíam de diversas partes diferentes das ruínas, partindo contra vultos negros que flutuavam no céu frio, escuro e cinzento.

Um enorme estrondo, cortando o zumbido que os raios faziam quando cruzavam o ar, chamou a atenção de Harry. Um gigante enorme tinha acabado de derrubar a porta principal com um poderoso golpe de espada, fazendo-a em pedaços do tamanho de tijolos, que voaram pelos ares, acertando alguns desavisados em cheio e derrubando-os no chão. Seis ou sete trasgos, seguidos por um vulto humano e dois dementadores aproveitaram a abertura da barreira para adentrar a antiga prisão dos bruxos.

Voldemort entrou andando vagarosamente de forma altiva. Passou pelo gigante que agora estava enfrentando com evidente facilidade três bruxos que tentavam impedi-lo de causar mais estragos. Os jatos de luz vermelha que os homens projetavam contra o gigante não pareciam fazer nenhum efeito quando o acertavam. E a maioria dos feitiços que de fato o atingiam, quando lançada contra a enorme criatura, era refletida pela lâmina da gigantesca espada que o ser maligno usava para atacá-los.

Os bruxos continuavam a aparatar em volta do gigante, lançando feitiços atordoantes contra ele. Fazendo grandes movimentos circulares com sua espada o gigante se protegia dos feitiços com a lâmina, e, utilizando o embalo do movimento, dava golpes poderosos que destruíam as ruínas de antigas colunas, já que os seus combatentes desaparatavam instantes antes da lâmina atingi-los.

De repente, um dos três bruxos foi capturado por um dos vários dementadores que desceu dos céus enquanto eles estavam distraídos enfrentando o gigante. O seu grito chamou a atenção dos dois companheiros. Ambos pararam os ataques contra o gigante para tentar salvar alma do companheiro.

O primeiro foi inadvertidamente atingido por um golpe ainda mais poderoso da espada do gigante. Teve o corpo cortado ao meio, e uma quantidade enorme de seu sangue jorrou, pintando as paredes atrás dele de vermelho rutilante. O segundo auror foi capturado por um ser aparentemente humano, que saindo das sombras agarrou-lhe por trás, desferindo-lhe uma mordida no pescoço, sugando ávido o sangue que escorreu, tingindo as vestes prateadas do bruxo de vermelho.

Voldemort riu ainda mais alto enquanto observou a alma deixar o corpo do bruxo que havia sido capturado pelo dementador e ser absorvida pelo monstro que pareceu ficar ainda mais sombrio e pavoroso.

O vampiro, por sua vez, abandonou a primeira vítima ainda agonizando, com um pequeno vestígio de vida, e apressou-se a morder a próxima vítima. Que embora estivesse sem alma, e por isso não pudesse opor resistência alguma enquanto o dementador avançava, ainda estava vivo, e era a oportunidade perfeita para a criatura das trevas saciar a sua fome de sangue humano.

Voldemort deixou o gigante montando guarda, caso o Ministério enviasse reforços para tentar impedir a tomada de Azkaban. E o vampiro e o dementador, recém-fortalecidos fortalecidos por terem se alimentado, rapidamente seguiram-no como vultos negros que eram, farejando novas vítimas para sua sede insaciável.

Em instantes, seguido por seus servos, Voldemort encontrou o centro da resistência. Onde mais três aurores se encontravam entrincheirados, em um corredor estreito e escuro. Um patrono em forma de urso mantinha os dementadores afastados enquanto os outros dois aurores e um outro bruxo mais novo, provavelmente um aprendiz, lançavam feitiços de luz Solar contra os vampiros para tentar destruí-los.

Voldemort, irritado com a demora e incompetência dos lacaios, lançou um raio prateado de sua varinha, o que derrubou o feiticeiro que mantinha o patrono. Dois dos outros três bruxos se colocaram na frente do aprendiz, mas, sem tempo de reagir, foram logo alcançados pelos dementadores, e seus gritos de desespero foram ficando abafados enquanto suas almas deixavam seus corpos. Os vampiros logo avançaram sobre as novas presas, pois estavam famintos e era a perfeita oportunidade para se satisfazerem.

O último sobrevivente se levantou e Voldemort sorriu maldosamente ao observar o rosto do jovem aprendiz. Os lacaios de Voldemort deram espaço para que o mestre avançasse, quando ele silenciosamente andou na direção deles. Eles instintivamente sabiam que a maior presa sempre seria de seu Lorde e Senhor. E aquele aprendiz não era qualquer um.

Um jato prateado cortou o ar em direção a Voldemort, que o desviou facilmente com um leve movimento de varinha. A risada fria e cruel que ecoou pelas paredes semi destruídas pareceu tirar a razão do seu adversário, que num último ato de desespero levantou a varinha e gritou descontrolado: Avada Kedavra. Mas com um leve giro Voldemort não mais se encontrava no local onde a maldição havia sido lançada, e um dos Vampiros, logo atrás de onde o Lorde das trevas estava, caiu sem vida no chão. "Crucio", sussurrou Voldemort atrás do auror, que agora estava atirado no chão gritando de dor. Voldemort observou o semblante apavorado do rapaz: o suor e as lágrimas de dor escorrendo pela face cheia de sardas e os cabelos vermelhos em total desalinho. Nesse momento Harry se assustou. Tinha reconhecido muito bem o aprendiz. Percy Weasley estava se contorcendo no chão, derrubado pela maldição Cruciatus.

Então Harry, reunindo todas as energias que lhe sobravam se concentrou, com muita dificuldade, em todos os sentimentos que sentia por Gina, e jogou tudo contra Voldemort. A risada parou subitamente e foi substituída por um silvo de dor, e um grito enfurecido de "Potter" que ecoou dentro da mente do garoto. Voldemort perdeu a concentração por um mero segundo, mas foi o suficiente para que Percy recuperasse a consciência e aparatasse para longe de Azkaban. Uma fúria insana tomou conta da mente de Voldemort, e então Harry conseguiu cortar a ligação mental.

- O que houve Harry? - Gina perguntou mais uma vez preocupada enquanto sustentava o namorado, ajudando-o a levantar.

- Azkaban... - foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer antes de cair novamente exausto no chão.

Harry começou a se mexer. Estava finalmente acordando. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi a mão quente e suave de Gina em sua testa. Ao abrir os olhos verdes, encontrou os castanhos da namorada olhando profundamente neles.

- Como você está se sentindo Harry? - a voz de Gina estava cheia da mesma preocupação que a menina refletia no olhar.

- Estou bem. Cansado, mas bem - respondeu Harry, e deu um pequeno sorriso para amenizar as preocupações da namorada.

O sorriso pareceu ter efeito imediato: as pequenas linhas de preocupação que distorciam o lindo rosto, emoldurado de cachos vermelhos, da menina sumirem como mágica, sendo substituídas por um maravilhoso sorriso de alívio.

- O que houve exatamente Harry? - perguntou a garota agora acariciando de leve a testa e os cabelos bagunçados do namorado.

- Voldemort estava bem feliz - disse Harry, após alguns momentos de silêncio para recuperar suas faculdades mentais dos deliciosos afagos de sua namorada - Chame a sua mãe ou o seu pai. Eu preciso avisar Dumbledore do que está acontecendo.

- Eu já ia chamá-los, Harry. Mamãe te colocou na cama, e me pediu para fazer isso assim que você acordasse... - ela mordeu os lábios e então criou coragem. - O que "Ele" está fazendo Harry? O que ele fez dessa vez? - perguntou Gina novamente aflita - E como você está se sentindo? Sua cicatriz não está incomodando? - Harry sentiu que a namorada estava muito mais preocupada com seu bem-estar do que com o que quer que fosse que Voldemort tivesse feito.

- Eu estou bem Gina, eu só estou cansado, juro... - forçou mais um sorriso. - Eu usei as técnicas de Oclumância que nós estivemos praticando - explicou. - Quando eu joguei tudo que eu sinto por você dentro da cabeça dele, ele sentiu dor e eu consegui quebrar nosso vínculo mental - a menina demonstrou espanto. - Só que isso despendeu muita energia, e por isto devo ter caído de cansaço... - disse segurando a mão da menina com delicadeza. - Agora chame seu pai. Eu precioso passar uma mensagem urgente para a Ordem...

Harry sabia que mais nada poderia ser feito sobre Azkaban, nem mesmo recolher os corpos. Só poderia contar sobre o ataque e tentar localizar Percy, já que ele era a única testemunha viva, pelo menos aparentemente. Só não sabia como os pais de Gina iam reagir ao saber que o filho estava sendo instruídos pelos aurores, e que quase havia sido morto. Porém, ainda assim, tinha que informar Dumbledore sobre o que havia acontecido. Sabia que qualquer segundo de vantagem para a Ordem faria muita diferença.

Assim que Harry acabou de falar Gina correu na direção das escadas. Ela pareceu ter entendido a urgência na voz e olhar do namorado. Então, apenas alguns instantes se passaram e Harry pôde ouvir os passos apressados subindo as escadas.

Gina voltou com os pais, e logo estavam os três ao lado de Harry. A garota se sentou na cama e colocou a cabeça do namorado em seu colo enquanto o rapaz contava tudo aos Weasley.

Molly pareceu chocada ao saber sobre Percy, mas o senhor Weasley não demonstrou muita surpresa, o que fez com que Molly suspeitasse de o marido sabia alguma coisa sobre o filho estar sendo treinado pelos aurores do Ministério. Gina, por sua vez, sentiu-se dividida entre o alívio do irmão estar vivo e a amargura e o rancor por ele não ter dito para a família que estava de volta ao lado deles.

Assim que Harry terminou de contar todos os detalhes e responder todas as perguntas, o senhor Weasley procurou um pergaminho nas gavetas da sala para escrever uma carta para Dumbledore, enquanto Molly foi para a cozinha preparar um chá para acalmar os ânimos de todos.

Harry viu Artur terminar a mensagem para o diretor de Hogwarts, e um instante após, com um pequeno "puf" de luz e som, Fawkes apareceu na sala da Toca para levar a mensagem para seu dono.

- Harry como você está se sentindo, querido? - Molly perguntou já de volta da cozinha, cheia de preocupação, enquanto acrescentava alguns biscoitos à bandeja do chá.

- Eu estou bem senhora Weasley... - sorriu novamente para certificar Gina de que era verdade. - Só um pouco cansado. Fechar a conexão com a mente de Voldemort exigiu muito esforço e bastante concentração... - explicou novamente. - E vocês? - ele perguntou um tanto quanto embaraçado, se referindo a Percy.

- Nós estamos bem Harry, eu só vou dar uma bronca naquele cabeça-dura por não engolir seu orgulho e vir pedir desculpas para nós - disse a Senhora Weasley, mas Harry sabia que Molly estava muito feliz com a possível volta do filho para casa.

- Eu sabia que eles estavam treinando com os aurores, mas ele é muito teimoso para nos pedir perdão... - Molly fez uma cara feia.

- E por quê você não me contou Artur? - o marido deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Porque se eu contasse isso a você, provavelmente eu teria que te proibir de ir vê-lo, já que teoricamente era para a gente não saber o que ele estava fazendo... - Molly deu um muxoxo e Artur deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. - Ora, querida. Você nunca foi muito boa em fingir. Precisava que você mentisse convincentemente, e o único jeito de você conseguir isso era não sabendo... Sinto muito... - ele acrescentou. Molly deu de ombros, já que sabia que era verdade. - Eu vou para o ministério para ver o onde o Percy pode estar e o que eu posso fazer para ajudar - prosseguiu, e com isto dito Artur aparatou para o Ministério da Magia.

- Mãe, mãe... - Harry, Molly e Gina ouviram Ron gritar enquanto subia correndo as escadas.

- O que foi Ron? Mas para quê todo esse escândalo? Harry acabou de desmaiar e... - Molly instantaneamente começou um discurso aborrecido, querendo saber por que seu filho subia tão afoito as escadas, mas Ron não deu importância e respondeu resfolegado da subida.

- Era um medi-bruxo de Sto Mungos na lareira mamãe. Ele disse que o Percy está lá... - Ron disse a segunda parte devagar, preocupado com a possível reação da mãe, mas quem se surpreendeu foi ele próprio.

- Nós já desconfiávamos Ron. Harry viu tudo acontecer - disse Gina deixando escapar um pouco de irritação na voz.

- O que houve Harry? - perguntou Ron preocupado por que sabia que o amigo apenas via tal tipo de coisas se Voldemort estivesse próximo.

- Harry te conta depois Ron. Agora todos nós vamos para o hospital visitar o Percy - disse Molly encerrando o assunto - Vá se arrumar e avise a Hermione - Ron ficou um pouco contrariado enquanto a mãe tangia a ele e a Gina para fora do quarto de Harry.

Assim que Gina e Molly saíram do quarto Harry se levantou e trocou de roupas. Apesar de tudo que Percy havia feito ele continuava preocupado com ele. Enquanto se vestia, Harry relembrou o que Percy havia escrito para Ron em sua única carta para o irmão no ano anterior. Um sentimento leve de irritação surgiu dentro de Harry, mas este suprimiu tais sentimentos, pois sabia o quanto era importante para Gina e Molly terem o rapaz de volta em casa.

Quando Harry chegou na sala, encontrou Molly semi-escondida na lareira, e então viu a mulher retirar a cabeça ligeiramente suja de fuligem lá de dentro. Gina e Hermione estavam conversando em tom baixo em um sofá em frente à lareira, e Ron, escorado contra a parede, com uma aparência pensativa. Rony fez um ligeiro e discreto movimento com a cabeça, chamando Harry para uma conversa em particular. Antes que Harry alcançasse o amigo Molly interrompeu:

- Bom eu acabei de avisar a Penélope, vamos todos agora encontrar o Percy - disse Molly pegando o pote com o pó de flú de cima da lareira, alcançando-o para Harry.

Harry ao invés de pegar o pó de flú, disse para Gina ir primeiro. A namorada lhe deu um sorriso agradecido, e, atirando o pó na lareira, desapareceu em meio às chamas verdes e mornas. Hermione foi logo após a amiga, seguida de Ron e por fim, Harry.

A viagem foi rápida e desconfortável como todas as anteriores, e novamente fez com que Harry desejasse saber e poder aparatar o mais breve possível. Mas havia pelo menos uma compensação na recepção, já que Gina o recebeu com um leve abraço, sacudiu a poeira e a fuligem dele, e ainda lhe deu um beijo que fez com que ele se esquecesse o exato motivo pelo qual tanto odiava viajar pela rede de flú.

Um instante depois de Gina terminar o beijo Molly aparatou ao lado deles. Ela inspecionou os garotos, certificando-se de que não estavam cobertos de fuligem ou chamuscados, e guiou-os até o balcão de informações.

Harry pegou a mão de Gina na sua, e sabendo o quanto ela estava nervosa, acariciou de leve os seus dedos para confortá-la. Gina sorriu para tranqüilizá-lo, e Harry aproveitou para lhe roubar mais um leve beijo.

Conforme eles caminhavam pelos corredores Harry ia reparando nos detalhes. O hospital continuava o mesmo de quando Harry o havia visitado no ano anterior: Várias pessoas circulando apressadas para cima e para baixo pelos vários andares de escadas de mármore branco, outras, tão indiferentes e acostumadas com o tratamento do hospital bruxo, que andavam de forma mecânica e inexpressiva. Além disso, dezenas de bruxos com uma imensa variedade de problemas como: Pele roxa, cabeças ampliadas ou múltiplas. Todos esperavam pacientemente. Um garoto de aproximadamente 14 anos era levitado escada acima parecia ter o braço quebrado e talvez alguns ferimentos mais sérios, mas Harry deixou de observar a cena para prestar atenção no que a mãe de Rony estava falando.

- Estamos aqui para ver Percy Weasley - Molly disse em um tom ansioso para a recepcionista.

- Ah! Sim! O rapaz ruivo... - ela fez uma expressão penalizada. - Chegou aqui inconsciente... - lamentou novamente. - Não fosse o medi-bruxo De La Costa conhecer o pai dele não saberíamos quem ele era - comentou a atendente sem parecer reparar que falava com a família do paciente. Harry pôde perceber a imensa preocupação de Gina com o irmão. A mulher prosseguiu informando o que realmente interessava. - Ele está no quarto andar, na enfermaria três, na ala de dano por feitiços... - disse de cabeça baixa em um tom formal, totalmente embaraçado. Provavelmente tinha acabado de notar, pelos três ruivos assustados diante dela, que se tratava da família do doente.

Molly nem terminou de ouvir o que a recepcionista disse, e disparou escada acima, morta de preocupação com seu filho. Gina ia logo atrás, tentando acompanhar o ritmo da mãe, sendo meio que rebocada por Harry, que estava tentando pensar no que poderia fazer para diminuir a enorme aflição que estava atormentando a família que ele tanto adorava.

Depois de mais alguns degraus e uma retomada de fôlego, chegaram ao quarto andar. Os corredores estavam estranhamente vazios, mas das várias enfermarias diferentes podiam ser ouvidos encantamentos sendo proferidos para reverter os efeitos de algumas magias nocivas.

Hermione, que vinha lentamente empurrando Ron, olhava em todas as direções, fascinada com todo o trabalho que os medi-bruxos estavam fazendo. Gina, que também gostaria de ser uma medi-bruxa, no entanto não conseguia prestar atenção a mais nada, apenas procurava qualquer sinal de onde ficava o quarto onde estava Percy.

Harry foi o primeiro a encontrar Percy. Ele estava em um quarto sozinho. Os óculos, agora quebrados, estavam apoiados na cabeceira ao lado da cama, junto com algumas poções de cura. Um orbe turquesa translúcido jazia ao lado do par de óculos. Apenas uma base de madeira impedia o orbe de rolar para o chão. A esfera parecia preenchida por uma nevoa branca e leitosa que não parava de se movimentar, não definindo uma forma fixa.

A aflição marcava o rosto de Percy e Harry sabia que o jovem devia estar revivendo em pesadelos a tortura pela qual havia acabado de passar. Molly, que era muito experiente em lidar com esse tipo de situação, logo estava abraçada ao terceiro filho e sussurrava palavras calmas e tranqüilas, que chegavam ao fundo do coração do rapaz. Percypareceu mais aliviado pelo conforto que a mãe estava lhe proporcionando. Gina abraçou Harry com força buscando suporte e apoio no namorado, que lhe fazia carícias nas costas, enquanto dizia que tudo ia ficar bem e que Percy apenas precisava de descanso.

Ron e Hermione entraram também, seguidos por um bruxo baixo, de cabelos grisalhos e vestes turquesas. Ele depositou um orbe rubro ao lado do orbe turquesa na cabeceira de Percy e, virando-se para a mãe de Rony, disse em um tom paternal que lembrou um pouco o professor Dumbledore:

- Hay cuanto tiempo não a vejo Molly? - estava sorrindo por rever a amiga. - Lamento que não pueda ser em mejores circunstâncias - o homem tinha um sotaque espanhol evidente - reconheci lo pequetito Percy - disse o homem, mesmo com Percy sendo pelo menos uns vinte centímetros mais alto do que ele; e Rony teria rido se não estivesse sinceramente com pena do irmão. - assim que o vi... - ele prosseguiu. - Yo mandei que una enfermeira los informasse imediatamente que su hijo se encontrava aqui. Yo sabia que debias estar muito preocupada com lo nino... - disse passando a mão na testa de Percy para checar sua temperatura. - Más quien são estes niños? - terminou por perguntar o médico. Molly demorou um pouco para assimilar todas as coisas que o amigo havia dito, então respondeu amavelmente:

- Faz muito tempo mesmo Alberto... - ela franziu a testa tentando se lembrar a quanto tempo exatamente não via o amigo. - Deve fazer uns cinco anos, já que você nem reconhece meus filhos mais novos... - disse Molly indicando Rony e Gina - Você se lembra do Ronald e da Ginevra? - os dois fizeram caretas discretas pela mãe ter dito o primeiro nome todo, mas a mãe não percebeu. - E estes são amigos de Hogwarts do ano de Rony: Hermione Granger e Harry Potter... - neste momento o bruxo deu um leve olhar levemente curioso para a testa de Harry procurando pela famosa cicatriz, mas Molly também fingiu não notar e continuou a falar. -...Que também esta namorando a Gina - terminou por responder Molly, apresentando todos ao seu velho amigo. Alberto sorriu para Harry, e não pareceu olhar para ele como se ele fosse alguma celebridade.

- Mui bien Chico, es mejor que tienes cuidado com esta mui bela chica, pues yo fiz su parto e yo no quiero que nada de mal aconteça com ella - disse Alberto com um leve sorriso de Harry para Gina, que corou.

- E como está o Percy, Alberto? - perguntou Molly voltando ao assunto principal. A aflição voltou ao seu rosto devido à preocupação com o estado de saúde do filho.

- Él vai ficar bien Molly. En el exame preliminar que yo fiz nele yo puede notar que él debe ter sido exposto a la maldición Cruciatus por alguns pocos minutos no máximo. Existia una pequeña hemorragia intierna que ya fue sanada. Ahora solo existe apenas una fuerte dolor de cabeça debido a la quantidad de estímulos neurais que esta maldición imperdonável causa, y él esta dormindo debido a la exaustion de tener aparatado tan poco tiempo após despues de la maldición - disse o medi-bruxo, e Molly se acalmou um pouco ao saber que seu filho estava apenas exaurido.

Após uma hora de vigília Molly ainda sussurrava, vez ou outra, palavras de conforto no ouvido de Percy para diminuir a tensão no rosto do filho. Harry e Gina, aconchegados em um sofá, conversavam baixinho, e Hermione tentava atrair a atenção de Rony, que não parava de encarar com certa amargura o irmão mais velho. Aparentemente, o ruivo ainda não havia perdoado o outro por todo o sofrimento que este havia trazido a sua família. Mas logo todas as atenções se voltaram para Percy, que parecia estar acordando.

Assim que ele abriu os olhos correu o olhar preocupado pela sala, pensando ainda se encontrar em Azkaban. Um pequeno sorriso de alívio formou-se em seu rosto ao notar que se encontrava seguro em um quarto do Sto. Mungos, mas o sorriso sumiu rapidamente, dando lugar a uma expressão de surpresa quando se deparou com a mãe e os irmãos mais novos, olhando fixamente para ele.

Molly não teve outra reação senão abraçar o filho recém despertado com toda a força enquanto chorava de alívio. Harry sentiu a surpresa e a felicidade que tomavam conta de Percy. Molly soluçava de felicidade, mas o olhar de Percy vagou disfarçadamente pelo quarto. Ron continuava mal humorado, e parecia que logo ia tirar satisfações com seu irmão. Gina sorria carinhosamente para o irmão mais velho e não largava a mão de Harry.

- Nunca mais faça isto com sua mãe Percy - ralhou a senhora Weasley. Percy pareceu recuperar um pouco de sua força e sua animação pareceu aumentar ao notar que novamente seria parte da família.

- Eu gostaria de pedir sinceras desculpas a todos - disse Percy muito formal como sempre - devia ter acreditado em vocês desde o início, mas estava cego demais pela minha ambição - falou Percy enquanto encarava o irmão mais novo que engoliu em seco.

- Eu perdi de vista o que era verdadeiramente importante - continuou a desabafar, agora olhando para Gina - apenas queria atenção e ser querido, ser o melhor - lágrimas mareavam seus olhos - mas fui idiota, apenas porque eu sempre fui bem sucedido na escola esperava atenção e respeito do mundo lá fora, mas lá fora era muito diferente do que eu imaginava. Eu não estava pronto... - as lágrimas começaram a correr e a voz ficou embargada e pesada. Até mesmo rony estava comovido.

- Eu não queria ver o carinho e o amor que vocês sempre sentiram por mim, e só fui descobrir quando já era tarde demais - alguns soluços discretos escaparam dos lábios - tentei trazer o Ron para meu lado, eu queria reconquistar meu lugar na família pensei que fosse conseguir, me desculpe - ele continuou a falar - e você Harry... - ele respirou fundo e encarou os olhos verdes do outro rapaz. - Eu já te devo a vida da minha irmã. Porque você, contra todas as chances e contra todos os riscos, salvou a vida da minha única irmã, e eu virei minhas costas para você apenas por dinheiro e respeito. Desculpem-me todos - terminou de falar Percy.

- É claro que nós te desculpamos Percy - disse Gina olhando feio para Ron, que ainda parecia um pouco em dúvida sobre a veracidade do discurso do irmão mais velho - mas você devia ter nos pedido desculpas há muito tempo.

- Eu sei... - Percy começou a responder quando foi interrompido por Ron.

- Você não sabe nada Percy - disse Rony muito irritado - Você é um babaca... - Molly arregalou os olhos e ia repreender o filho mais novo, mas ele prosseguiu antes disso. - Eu posso até te perdoar pelo que você fez com nossa mãe e com nosso pai. Eu posso te perdoar por invejar os gêmeos e até posso pedir desculpas por nunca te mostrar o quanto você era importante para esta família. Posso desculpar você pela idiotice que fez ao Harry, já que sabia como ele era e tudo que ele passou e virou as costas para ele por uma migalha de respeito e dinheiro. Mas o que não dá para desculpar foi você ter desconfiado de Dumbledore - Ron estava muito vermelho e não conseguia mais controlar o tom de voz - ele sempre foi muito direito e sempre te respeitou e você acreditou nas besteiras que os outros inventaram sobre ele... - Você é mesmo um babaca, mas é nosso irmão. E todo mundo erra. Uma vez eu cometi este erro, ignorando o meu melhor amigo por sentir inveja, mas no final dei por conta que eu tinha sido um babaca e ele me desculpou - Harry encarou o amigo que evitou fazer contato visual - Então pelo menos você está tentando se desculpar também e consertar as coisas. Espero que faça o mesmo discurso na frente do Dumbledore, e quando ele te desculpar eu vou acreditar que você realmente mudou e estar de bem com você de novo. Você é da família, mas eu sempre vou estar ao lado dos meus amigos e acreditar no que eles dizem, não importe o que aconteça - após dizer isso Rony se virou e saiu do quarto.

Com um leve gesto de cabeça Harry fez sinal para Hermione seguir o amigo e a garota logo partiu atrás de seu amigo. Percy parecia desolado com a saída intempestiva do irmão e olhou inconformado para Harry. Percy tentou falar algo, mas apenas conseguiu engolir em seco. Harry olhou no fundo dos olhos de Percy e viu o receio e o pavor que Percy tinha de nunca conseguir ser bem aceito na família por causa de Harry e de Dumbledore. Harry sentiu a leve apertada e o conforto que a mão de Gina lhe proporcionava.

- Percy eu não vou fingir que o que você fez não me afetou - disse Harry com um pouco de pesar - mas a felicidade de sua família é muito importante para mim - continuou Harry agora sorrindo para sua namorada que lhe dava um grande sorriso - Eu não vou ficar entre você e sua família. Todos nós já erramos e eu não vou guardar rancor por estes erros se você estiver disposto a fazer o mesmo. E aposto que Dumbledore também não vai...

- É claro que eu estou disposto Harry - disse Percy que novamente parecia muito animado - e Harry, eu sei que você me ajudou de algum jeito, eu lembro muito bem antes de ter aparatado de ouvir Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado silvar de dor e gritar seu nome, seja o que foi que você fez muito obrigado.

- Percy - um grito de alívio veio da direção da porta e todos viram Penélope Clearwater abrir a porta intempestivamente.

- Peny? - a pergunta escapou dos lábios de um atônito Percy.

Penélope passou correndo por Harry e Gina e se atirou chorando nos braços de Percy. Harry ouviu o pequeno gemido de dor escapou dos lábios do irmão mais velho de sua namorada. Penélope se afastou preocupada que estivesse machucando-o. Percy se ajeitou melhor em sua cama e abraçou novamente a garota que soluçava e chorava, mas estava claramente mais aliviada.

- Nunca mais faça isto comigo Percy - chorava Penélope - eu aceitei quando você quis se afastar de sua família pensei que ia te fazer bem ficar um pouco afastado deles - Penélope pareceu ganhar mais ânimo conforme ia ralhando com Percy - eu te avisei para não se meter com os Aurores - Percy ficava cada vez mais embaraçado por ser repreendido pela namorada na frente da mãe e irmã - E dai que você tinha as notas que eles exigiam nos N.I.E.Ms? A sua personalidade não combina em nada com a que é necessária para o tipo de coisa que eles fazem - Penélope não pareceu perder o fôlego - você e seu ego gigante... - ela deu um muxoxo. - eu te disse para se desculpar com a sua família... - a garota olhou para a senhora Weasley e Molly saiu do quarto discretamente, e fez um gesto para que Harry e Gina a acompanhassem.

Mesmo após terem saído do quarto e fechado a porta eles ainda ouviam Penélope reclamar com Percy. Molly deu um leve sorriso e o alívio em seu rosto por ter recuperado o filho e ver, que pelo menos neste aspecto, a vida dele estava muito bem acertada era muito fácil de se notar. Harry ouviu ela resmungar algo sobre agora apenas faltarem Carlinhos e os gêmeos acertarem suas vidas.

- Bom, vão procurar Rony e Hermione enquanto eu vou procurar o Alberto e ver quando Percy pode ter alta. Espero vocês em uma hora no salão principal para pegarmos o flú de volta para a Toca - disse a Molly enquanto tomava o corredor em direção à sala dos médicos para perguntar sobre o antigo amigo.

Harry e Gina seguiram em um confortável silêncio para o quinto andar onde ficava o Salão de Chá, achando que lá encontrariam Hermione acalmando o amigo. Ao subirem apenas um lance de escada descobriram que estavam enganados. Não havia nenhum sinal dos amigos. Mas os dois logo viram que Neville se encontrava lá tomando chá. Seus amigos os chamaram com um leve aceno de mão para conversarem um pouco.

- E aí Neville? Como vão suas férias? - perguntou Harry.

- Bem legais - disse Neville que parecia bem animado - minha avó me comprou uma varinha nova de aniversário - continuou o garoto, agora mostrando sua nova varinha - 15 cm de salgueiro, farfalhante e usa cordas de coração de Dragão, segundo o Senhor Olivaras está é uma combinação bem incomum - pequenas fagulha prateadas escaparam da varinha quando Neville deu uma sacudidela mais forte na varinha - Ops... Ainda não me acostumei muito bem com ela... - corou as bochechas rechonchudas. - Mas o senhor Olivaras diz que ela é muito boa para feitiços - continuou a comentar excitado sobre a nova varinha.

- Neville agora eu estou me lembrando - começo a falar Harry interrompendo o amigo - você disse que sua varinha antiga tinha sido do seu pai não é? - perguntou Harry com curiosidade.

- Sim. Era sim Harry. Por quê? - disse Neville estranhando a pergunta do amigo.

- Bom, é que eu estava me lembrando o que o senhor Olivaras me falou sobre a varinha de um bruxo não responder tão bem a um outro bruxo. E as dificuldades que você e o Rony tinham em feitiços... - Neville pareceu um pouco constrangido. - E como o Ron melhorou no terceiro ano quando ganhou uma varinha nova - Harry se explicou rapidamente para aliviar o mal-estar do amigo, que pareceu entender onde ele estava querendo chegar - Eu acho seguro dizer que você vai melhorar bastante nas matérias práticas este ano - terminou de se explicar Harry e Neville sorriu embaraçado.

- É verdade - completou Gina - eu me lembro de como o Senhor Olivaras deu uma bronca em minha mãe quando ela levou o Rony e eu para comprar novas varinhas em meu segundo ano - Gina sorria de leve ao se lembrar de sua mãe se defendendo das acusações do velho Olivaras - e ele ainda lançou um discurso sobre como era importante para um jovem aprender com uma varinha adequada e que as varinhas normalmente acompanham o bruxo por toda a vida, como ela mesma devia saber, pois ainda usava a varinha que tinha ganhado no seu primeiro ano.

- É ele também ralhou com minha avó por causa disso - disse Neville balançando a cabeça afirmativamente - e também olhou para mim impressionado dizendo que eu devia ter muito talento para conseguir chegar até o quinto ano com uma varinha que não era apropriada para mim - Neville terminou de contar a sua história com um certo orgulho e estufou o peito.

- Gina você quer algo para beber? - perguntou Harry que estava com muita sede.

- Eu vou querer um suco de abóbora Harry - respondeu Gina sorrindo para o namorado.

- Eu já volto - disse Harry se levantando e plantando um leve beijo nos lábios da namorada.

Harry podia ver Gina e Neville conversavam animadamente sobre algo enquanto esperava ser atendido no balcão. Neville sorria bastante e parecia muito animado e confiante para alguém que vinha para o hospital visitar os pais que mal se lembravam dele. Gina parecia surpresa e bastante empolgada, e Harry teve certeza de que Neville tinha excelentes notícias sobre os pais.

Harry se aproximou do balcão e se escorou contra ele, apoiando com os cotovelos às suas costas. Correu o olho pelo salão, e notou os olhares que alguns jovens recém-formados na escola, com vestes de medi-bruxos, provavelmente ainda em treinamento, lançavam na direção de Gina e Neville. Harry ficou um tanto quanto curioso e focalizou a sua atenção no grupo e testou sua capacidade de legimância, tentando captar o que estavam pensando.

Respirando fundo e se concentrando Harry conseguiu penetrar na mente de um dos estudantes e percebeu que a atenção dos outros estava voltada para Gina. Sentiu um calor tomar conta do seu corpo, e o coração começou a bater mais forte, os tímpanos pareciam bater no mesmo compasso, tal era a intensidade de sua pulsação e seus olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade anormalmente cheia de raiva. Quando um deles comentou que queria fazer um exame mais minucioso na ruivinha, Harry perdeu a concentração, tomado de um ciúme incontrolável, e as xícaras da mesa e o bule cheio de chá racharam com violência, esparramando chá quente em todos os estudantes que ocupavam a mesa.

Os quatros garotos se assustaram a princípio, mas sendo bruxos e aprendizes de medi-bruxos, logo perceberam que se tratava de um acidente mágico. O mais exaltado sacou a varinha e se levantou, pensando que havia sido Neville que fizera algo com o chá deles. Mais dois se levantaram em seguida. Queriam se divertir um pouco às custas do pobre garoto, mas o quarto, o que havia tido os pensamentos invadidos, ficou pálido de medo ao ver Harry sair do balcão e caminhar ameaçadoramente em sua direção. Os seus amigos olharam para ele esperando que este os acompanhasse até Neville, que a esta altura já havia perdido novamente a autoconfiança, e então viram o olhar assustado do amigo na direção de Harry.

Todos perceberam rapidamente que Harry Potter avançava com um olhar de fúria mal contida em seus olhos na direção deles. Eles sentiram o ar carregado e medo, pois conheciam a falsa fama de desequilibrado de Potter, mas também não tinham confiança suficiente para enfrentá-lo por isto deixaram o salão de chá correndo.

Harry voltou ao balcão satisfeito por ter feito aqueles idiotas se mandarem e bem menos irritado, e por Gina aparentemente não ter notado nada, além de que ele havia defendido Neville. Uma jovem morena e de cabelos castanhos o atendeu com um sorriso no rosto, como o normal para qualquer cliente. Muito simpática e prestativa a moça se ofereceu para levar o jarro de suco para a mesa e que Harry podia voltar para sua namorada. Gina e Neville comentaram superficialmente sobre o incidente com os garotos e Harry ficou levemente constrangido pelo seu descontrole devido ao ciúme ter passado despercebido, mas preferiu não desmentir o verdadeiro motivo de ter espantado os garotos, já que isso poderia fazer com que Neville se sentisse menos importante. Então Gina mudou o rumo da conversa:

- Harry, Neville estava me contanto que o Doutor De La Costa voltou da Espanha para tratar dos pais dele - disse animada.

- Ele estava fazendo um curso lá na Espanha - disse Neville muito empolgado - parece que lá eles desenvolveram alguns novos feitiços para avaliar ferimentos internos e mentais que facilitam o diagnóstico de casos mais obscuros o que permite escolher mais fácil um possível tratamento - continuou Neville e Harry sentiu a ansiedade e esperança tomarem conta do amigo - minha avó teve que gastar um bocado de dinheiro ajudando nas pesquisas, já que não existe patrocínio para esse tipo de coisa, pois a maioria das pessoas acha que se alguém sofre perda da memória desse jeito nunca mais será útil de novo, mas Dumbledore não. Ele realmente se importa - o garoto sorriu. - No final, se Dumbledore não tivesse interferido, o medi-bruxo nem teria voltado, já que não havia mais verba para ele prosseguir, mas nós temos fé de que ele vai ajudar muito... - Harry e Gina se entreolharam sorrindo, e Neville terminou de explicar como funcionava o fundo internacional de pesquisas medi-bruxas, e de como era necessária a cooperação entre países, e, às vezes entre criaturas mágicas e humanos, já que muitos dos testes eram feitos em cobaias. Harry imaginou que Hermione ficaria furiosa ao saber disso.

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco com o amigo, mas tiveram que se retirar, pois lhe restava apenas meia hora para encontrarem Rony e Hermione. Neville também se levantou, estava cansado de ficar sentado ali no Salão ia se despedir de seus pais e então voltaria para a casa.

Harry e Gina procuraram pelos amigos em diversos quartos e salas de vários andares, mas além de medi-bruxos e enfermeiras apressados, a única outra coisa que encontraram foi o grupo de estudantes que Harry havia assustado, que ao avistarem Harry de mãos dadas com Gina parecendo estar procurando por alguém, logo assumiram que eram eles mesmos, e debandaram por diferentes portas para se tornarem "alvos" mais difíceis. Harry deixou uma risada escapar de seus lábios e Gina olhou para ele com uma expressão de surpresa e curiosidade levantando uma das sobrancelhas como se indagasse o que havia acabado de acontecer. Harry apenas deu de ombros como se disse que não soubesse de nada, mas Gina fez uma nota mental para lembrar-se de perguntar a ele depois.

Ao chegarem ao salão de entrada sem os amigos e preocupados com o que ouviriam de Molly eles encontraram os amigos calmamente conversando com Molly enquanto os esperavam. Harry ouviu Gina bufando por todo tempo que foi gasto procurando aqueles dois e não pode conter o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. Ele sabia que estava ficando cada vez mais perdidamente apaixonado pela ruivinha ao seu lado, notou isto naquele momento apenas por que ao ouvi-la bufar conseguiu apenas imaginar em como a pose de "indignação" a deixava mais "fofa".

A volta à Toca e o jantar foram muito tumultuados. Hermione tinha que voltar para a casa dos pais e só veria os amigos no próximo final de semana no beco Diagonal. Os gêmeos, Carlinhos e Gui que apareceram para o jantar ficaram surpresos com as noticias sobre Percy e se prontificaram a visitá-lo em diferentes horários durante os dias em que ele continuasse internado. Arthur fez algumas perguntas sobre o medi-bruxo De La Costa, a quem ele também não via há muito tempo e ficou muito animado ao saber que o amigo havia voltado para ajudar na recuperação dos Longbottom. Depois de muito comerem e estarem satisfeitos todos se retiraram para seus respectivos quartos.

Ron bocejando muito desejou boa noite para Harry e Gina e seguiu para seu quarto no último andar da casa, os gêmeos aparataram para seu apartamento no Beco Diagonal enquanto Carlinhos e Gui conversavam algo em sussurros com o pai, provavelmente assuntos da Ordem. Ao chegarem à porta dos seus quartos Harry e Gina se despediram e a menina deu um leve beijo de boa noite em Harry e entrou em seu quarto pronta para dormir.

Harry tirou rapidamente sua calça jeans e camiseta. A noite estava muito quente na vila de Oterry St. Catchpole. Procurando em seu armário logo encontrou o que estava procurando: a calça de pijama leve que não o incomodaria. Com todo aquele calor não se importou em pôr a camisa. Afinal estava muito quente para isso. Harry se deitou finalmente. O corpo inicialmente muito cansado pelo ritmo do dia implorava por descanso, mas ainda tinha muitas cenas do dia passando em sua mente. Resolveu ir ao banheiro, estava abafado, e quem sabe um pouco de água fria no rosto e nuca o ajudassem a clarear e esfriar a cabeça o suficiente para que ele conseguisse dormir.

Após lavar as mãos e jogar um pouco de água fria no rosto Harry voltou para o quarto. Foi quando ouviu um gemido baixinho escapar do quarto de Gina. Preocupado Harry parou para tentar escutar mais alguma coisa. Ouviu um "não" choramingado e assustado escapar dos lábios de Gina. Notando que a namorada estava tendo um pesadelo Harry abriu a porta do quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, e a fechou novamente atrás de si. Movendo-se silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém ele se aproximou da namorada que se debatia incansavelmente agora na cama.

A pouca luz do luar que penetrava pela janela aberta era o suficiente para Harry ver o corpo magnífico de sua namorada. Os longos cabelos ruivos esparramados sobre o travesseiro, o rosto angelical que prendia sua atenção, agora infelizmente contorcido em leve agonia. A camisola não escondia muito do corpo de sua namorada, o formato arredondado dos seios, a pele alva e das coxas muito à mostra, as pequenas sardas que ele tinha vontade de cobrir de beijos.

Harry se concentrou. Não podia perder o controle daquele jeito, não ainda. Sentou-se levemente ao lado da namorada e, repetindo as carícias que tinha visto Molly fazer mais cedo em Percy, sentiu Gina se acalmar.

- Eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem - sussurrou para a namorada.

Os olhos de Gina se abriram repentinamente e Harry notou o espanto da garota ao vê-lo, sem camisa, em seu quarto àquela hora da noite.

- Você estava tento um pesadelo eu só vim ver se precisava de algo - sussurrou um Harry bastante embaraçado.

Após ter se certificado de que Gina estava acordada e de que ela estava melhor Harry se levantou para retornar ao seu quarto, mas sentiu Gina segurá-lo pelo pulso e detê-lo antes que ele chegasse até à porta.

- Não vai. Ainda não - Harry percebeu que qualquer que tivesse sido o pesadelo havia sido algo muito forte e ruim - Não me deixe agora Harry. Abraça-me... - ela pediu chorosa.

Harry não pôde resistir e logo se encontrou deitado ao lado da namorada enquanto a abraçava para confortá-la. Fazia carinho em seu rosto com uma das mãos. Desceu esta em movimentos circulares pelo ombro da namorada e passou a fazer leves movimentos circulares com a mão sobre a barriga da namorada. Gina deixou escapar um leve suspiro e com mais ousadia do que realmente possuía se virou para encarar o namorado e beijou este com todo o desejo que sentia.

O beijo começou leve e inocente, mas logo aumentou de intensidade como um fogo vivo, que podia ser visto claramente nos olhos dos dois adolescentes apaixonados. Gina logo estava por cima de Harry. As pernas apoiadas uma de cada lado do garoto, os seus lábios roçando o pescoço dele e as unhas arranhando de leve o peito descoberto de Harry, que mordeu seus lábios para não deixar escapar um gemido de prazer.

Harry não estava mais agüentando aquilo, e logo suas mãos deslizaram vagarosamente, como que pedindo permissão, por baixo da camisola da namorada. Ele sentia como se pequenos choques atingissem sua mão onde as pontas de seus dedos encontravam em contado com a pele suave e macia das costas de Gina. E sentiu a garota tremer de prazer como resultado das carícias que fazia em suas costas.

Gina se levantou, sua visão correndo o torso do namorado. Então se deitou novamente sobre ele, mas desta vez um pouco mais abaixo enquanto beijava o corpo do namorado e o acariciava com as mãos, retribuindo o prazer que este havia lhe dado com os carinhos.

A ruiva sentiu a reação evidente e imediata do corpo de Harry aos estímulos que ela estava provocando. E, novamente mostrando uma ousadia que não sabia possuir, deixou com que uma das mãos de Harry escorregasse por dentro de sua camisola e roçasse de leve em seu seio. Um gemido mais alto escapou dos lábios de Harry e ela sorriu satisfeita abafando este com um beijo, mas logo ela recobrou o juízo e parou o que estavam fazendo para frustração de Harry.

- Infelizmente você terá que voltar para seu quarto agora Senhor Potter - disse entre gostosas risadinhas, em parte tímidas, em parte orgulhosas - se você não quiser ser pego por meus pais ou irmãos nesta situação... - emendou Gina dando um beijo de despedida em Harry enquanto tangia o namorado, que parecia não querer mais sair dali, até a porta.

Uma hora depois um adolescente muito frustrado finalmente conseguiu pegar no sono em sua cama, sabendo que apenas há alguns metros de distância estava dormindo, ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava, a fonte de sua frustração.


End file.
